The Libra Trilogy Part II: Rebirth
by Tinuviel Undomiel
Summary: Co written by Nerwen Aldarion: Sequal to Awakening, Elizabeth is being held captive by John and is slowly being transformed, Teyla tries to find her and the Last Seer along with Ronon, Lorne and his crew and the new addition Laura Sparky Spanky
1. Another Journey Begins

Disclaimer: We own absolutley nothing

A/N Tinuviel Undomiel: A lot of you enjoyed the teaser at the end of Awakening and I think all of you will enjoy this story. Elizabeth is going to get closer to John evenn if she doesn't want to at first. She will feel everything he promised her. Oh here is the lyrics to the Evanesence song "Snow White Queen." I think they fit JOhna nd Elizabeth, especially since he calls her Ice Queen

_You belong to me_

_My snow while queen_

_There's no where to run, s__o let's get it over_

_Soon I know you'll see_

_You're just like me_

_Don't scream anymore my love_

_Cause all I want is you_

A/N Nerwen Aldarion: Oh goody, I loved how I ended the last story and am excited to finally start this one. This is very important for Elizabeth as it brings out her real character and for Teyla because she recieves more than one surprise this story some you guys might not be expecting.

* * *

The Libra Trilogy Part II: Rebirth

Chapter 1: Another Journey Begins

Alkura was rocky world that few things could grow on except low scrub. Deep canyons and cliffs ranged the entire surface and no one really cared to live there. It was the perfect place for someone to hide.

Sadly, the haven didn't last long and Peltor was again on the run from the Varren, but he had no where to go. They were everywhere. How had the Varren become so numerous? When had the dark side of the Void become so powerful? Peltor was the last of the seers. The rest of his people had been slaughtered because of their continued support against the Varren. The Ranue had accepted their aid because the ability to see the Varren's plans before they happened was extremely helpful, however, the Varren didn't appreciate it.

Now they were all dead. Peltor had accepted the fact that he was alone and took it upon himself to hide the Seer's most sacred possession: the Eye of the Void. His plans to hide it had now caused his power to increase. He'd seen so many things. Visions of the far distant future; visions that gave him hope.

The sound of footsteps against hard gravel made him pause. The Varren were blocking the canyon. He turned to run in the opposite direction but a line of his enemy was waiting for him. He was trapped.

Emperor Rufar stepped out of the battalion and stood before Peltor, "Peltor Brygon, you have been declared an enemy to the Varren, for that you must die."

Peltor slowly removed a crystal from his pouch with out Rufar seeing, "I know that you will kill me."

"However, I would be willing to negotiate if you tell me where you have hidden the Eye of the Void."

"Never, only a Seer will find it."

"You fool!" Rufar declared, "You are the last."

"For now."

"What do you speak of?" the Emperor asked.

"Would you like to hear the future?" Peltor asked, he threw his head back and looked up at the sky, "Your days of tyranny will come to an end. A child will be born, a child of both the Varren and Ranue. The Libra, the balance." He smiled up at the twinkling stars, "The last of my kind does not fall this day. When the Libra comes, I will choose my successor. The last Seer will be one the Libra trusts." His voice became heavy with emotion his words ringing with hope, "Destiny is at hand. Your kind is destined to rise in power. The Varren will build a great empire. But the Libra is destined to destroy you."

Rufar shook his head, "You lie."

"It will come to past," Peltor said with a smile, "The end will come." He threw down the crystal and a great explosion occurred. Dust billowed into the air and Rufar and his men had to cover their eyes from the blast.

Once it was over, Rufar opened his eyes and saw Peltor lying on the ground, dead. A crumbling sound was heard and the Varren backed out of the way. A section of the canyon came away and landed where Rufar had stood. Slowly the stone chipped and cracked until it began to shape itself. The Emperor gasped at what he saw.

It was a statue of Peltor that glared back at him, and at its base were scripted the words: _Destiny is set in stone, one day I will choose The Last Seer_.

* * *

_Thousands of Years Later_

On the peaceful, grassy world of Trunal, the beauty of the day was interrupted by the stinging song of battle. Animals fled the area and hid themselves in their homes. Even the grass lay still to anticipate the shedding of blood.

There were over a dozen Varren battling one woman: The Libra.

Even though she was alone, Elizabeth Weir somehow managed to hold her own. There were twenty originally. She swung her sword to parry blows, threw a line of fire at the feet of those in front of her to cut herself a path.

She fled out of the tall grass to an area less dense. Here she could hold her ground more and finally end this. However, there were more Varren waiting for her there.

Elizabeth stopped when she saw the wall of men coming towards her on all sides. She was surrounded in a ring of Varren with no hope for escape.

They opened a gap and one man stepped out into the center with her. He held up his red veined sword to her throat, "Surrender."

She refused to accept her defeat orally but she had no choice but to concede. Elizabeth dropped her sword at his feet, "You win this round."

"I take it you won't officially surrender then?"

She raised her chin defiantly, "Never."

"Then you'll forgive me for doing this," a cloth was placed against her mouth and nose, even as she tried to push him away. The fumes from the cloth entered her lungs and the effects began immediately. Her eyes closed on their own and she slipped into a deep sleep.

John Sheppard let her body fall into his arms and he lifted her against his chest, "Return to the ship, I must tell the Emperor that I have the Libra."

* * *

The annoying sound of beeping roused Teyla from her sleep. Groggily she groped around the darkness for her com link until she finally found it, "Hello?" She said her voice tired like her.

"Teyla I need you to come to the base immediately," The anxious voice of Samantha Carter greeted her.

Teyla sighed, "Commander Carter I'm on leave remember? You told me that I had to take some time off because I hadn't had a vacation since I left the Academy."

"I know but this is serious, I can't speak about it like this you have to come to my office immediately." She explained, "That's an order."

Sam hung up after that, "Of course it is," Teyla muttered.

"Who was that?" Ronon asked.

She rolled over closer to him, "My commander…I have to leave."

"No you don't," He stated simply as he pulled her up against his side.

Teyla smiled, "Yes I do." She laid quick kisses on his chest as she slid off of the bed and grabbed her clothes from the floor.

"But you said you had time off," He reminded her sitting up a little.

"I did," She told him pulling on her clothes, "But it sounds like something bad happened and their calling me in." Teyla finished dressing and leaned over the bed and kissed him softly, "I really don't want to go," She said and kissed him again.

"Then don't go," Ronon snaked an arm around her back and Teyla found herself tumbling on to the bed to be thoroughly kissed by him.

She laughed and slipped her arms around his neck, "You know I have to." She kissed him quickly, "But I promise to make it worth your while when I come back," Teyla whispered sexily in his ear.

Ronon grinned, "But what about now?" His hand slowly began to undo the buttons on her top.

"I guess I can be a little late."

* * *

"What took you so long to get here?" Samantha asked her infuriated.

"I'm sorry but I was on Freidan and I was…busy," Teyla explained not sorry at all.

"It doesn't matter," Sam admitted, "I called you in here for a reason…there has been a problem."

"What is it?"

Sam closed her eyes and sighed, "The Libra has been captured."

"What?!" Teyla exclaimed shocked, "How?"

"Apparently she was on a mission to find the Last Seer and she hasn't sent back any more updates. The Ranue went to her last known location and saw that she must have been surrounded," Sam explained.

Teyla sighed, "But I just brought her here three months ago."

"I know…that's why you're here," She continued, "The Ranue thought that if you found and brought her here the first time that you can do it again."  
Teyla was silent for a moment as she thought about it, "Alright I understand but I don't want to use any Administration ships for this," Teyla went on, "I want to use a smuggling ship."

Sam smiled knowingly, "And I'm guess you want to hire Captain Lorne and his crew," She sighed a little, "I'll have to bankrupt the Administration for _this_ mission."

Teyla laughed a little, "But they're the best."

"Then you better go hire them." Teyla began to stand up but Sam stopped her, "There is more, the Ranue want one of their own on this one."

"I don't understand."

"They want to have one of their apprentices join you on this mission."

Teyla groaned, "I already have to spend time with an arrogant Libra now I have to have a stern Ranue with me?"

Sam nodded, "I don't think it will be that bad, Laura Cadman is Jack's apprentice and as you may expect he's taught her a lot." Sam laughed lovingly, "and you know Jack is anything but stern."

Teyla smiled, "Yes well your husband is one of the exceptions…I hope his apprentice is as well" She furrowed her brow, "Why do they want her to come with me anyways?"

"They are hoping that you could find the Last Seer while your at it."

Teyla was shocked, "I'm an operative for the Administration I don't do the Ranue's dirty work."

"I know and I said that but if you have any time would you at least look into it, it would help the administration a lot."

She sighed, "Alright," She got up to leave, "but I'm taking _two_ weeks off when this mission is over."

* * *

Teyla found her way to the Ranue Academy outside of the base. It was a beautiful structure with high columns and decorative arches. Many people would stop to admire it, but for Teyla it meant little to her. She felt that the Ranue were too stoic, especially their Libra, only Jack O'Neill was the exception.

She tapped on an older Ranue's shoulder once she entered, "Where may I find Laura Cadman?"

"Either in the sparring room or the archives."

She tried the first option and found two Ranue hard at work with training. One was an older man with silver hair and dark brown eyes, almost black. His apprentice was a lovely woman with strawberry blonde hair. A sparkle was in her blues eyes as she succeeded in blocking her master's blow.

"You're getting soft old man," she cheered.

Two blows and the woman was on the ground, "You're getting cocky, little girl," he replied before giving her a hand up.

"You've got a visitor," she pointed at Teyla.

"Teyla, how's it going?" Jack asked.

"It could be better," she admitted.

"What do you need me for?"

"Nothing, I need your apprentice."

The apprentice smiled, "I thought it was you, Teyla Emaggen right?"

"I assume you are Laura Cadman."

"Yep, that'd be me."

"You have no idea how relived I am to see you have taken after your master," Teyla said.

"Well I can be stern and cold if you want me to," Laura said and then paused, "Please tell me you don't want me to."

"No."  
She smiled, "Then we should get along just fine."

* * *

Far off in Varren space, a lone ship hung in a curtain of black with diamond stars sprinkled across. It was the _Orion_ one of the most important ships in the Varren fleet.

Standing on the bridge was the commander of the _Orion_ updating their course. A young officer in charge of the brig walked over to his lord timidly. He was a good commander, but Officer Tolin would never get over the power the Varren could wield, especially after spending two years in Falron's staff.

"My lord," he began, "The prisoner s awake."

John turned around the face the officer, "Has she asked for anything?"

"No sir, just following the orders you gave me to tell you when the tranquilizers wore off."

"Thank you, Officer Tolin," he said.

"Would you like me to prepare her for an interrogation?"

"No," John replied, "My master has just sent me an urgent message, I'll see her shortly."

Tolin nodded, "Shall I inform her of your coming arrival?"

John smiled, "No, I think I'll surprise her. Just give her what ever she wants, minus her freedom."

"As you wish sir."

After deciding on a proper destination, John went to his private chambers to his sitting area. There he flicked on his hologram projector and called in his master. Emperor Deymos was not alone. Both Falron Tores and Aiden Ford were with their master.

"Well nice see to everybody," John said.

"There is an urgent matter I have summoned all of you for," Deymos began, "Nichos Drey has betrayed me and has started an army to destroy me and claim the Varren empire for himself."

"I always thought he was trouble," John said.

"I need all of you to remember your oath of loyalty and stop him before he discovers the one thing he can use against me," Deymos informed them with cautious voice, "The Eye of the Void."

"I thought only the Last Seer could find that," Aiden said.

"Yes but the Last Seer has yet to be chosen," John replied.

"It will only be a matter of time," Falron added, "The Libra has already come."

"I need you to search your sector for Nichos," the Emperor ordered John.

John hesitated before saying, "I can't do that, master."

Falron tried to hide his smile while Deymos eyed his first apprentice with displeasure, "Explain yourself."

"I've got something even bigger."

"What could possibly be more important than serving your master?" Falron inquired gleefully.

"I have captured the Libra."

John's arch enemy's eyes turned from joy to malice, "What?!"

Aiden smiled, "Way to go Sheppard!"

"How did you acquire her?" Deymos asked.

"I found her yesterday on Trunal," he explained, "I was going to tell you under better circumstances but I had no choice."

"I understand," the Emperor told him, his tone holding respect for him, "Continue with your plans, my first apprentice, Falron and Aiden will search for Nichos."

"I'll keep an eye out for him anyway."

"That will be helpful, good luck," Deymos said before signing off.

John left his quarters and followed the corridors until he reached the prison level. He didn't enter The Libra's cell immediately, instead he detoured to the security room and excused the guard on duty. He took a seat in front of the view screen and observed his prisoner.

She was sitting in the middle of the small bed, her long legs crossed in front of her with her hands resting on her knees. Thos mesmerizing green eyes were closed, a look of serenity on her beautiful face. She was so calm and still she could have been a statue.

He almost felt like laughing. She'd been asleep for over ten hours but the minute she woke up she'd begun meditation. Obviously to clear her mind so she could find away to escape since she didn't need any more rest.

She probably knew he was watching her. Their bond didn't hide much from them. That link had sure surprised him when it first formed. At the time he wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing; it was a bit unsettling, sensing her all the time. Sometimes her presence was as faint as a shadow, right now it was almost like he was standing in the room with her.

From the moment he saw her, Elizabeth Weir was a mystery to him. When their bond formed, he centered his thoughts on solving who she was. He was sure he had her figured out now.

Elizabeth had been trained to carry no emotions. She was alive but she felt nothing, he could see it in her eyes. In so many ways she was like a child. She wasn't mature at all, but she hadn't really lived yet. There was a sense that she knew nothing about the world, she was a woman but she didn't know how to be one.

That was what he was going to do, win her trust by teaching her how to live, and today her lessons were going to begin.

* * *

"Don't you ever get bored doing that?"

Elizabeth crinkled her brow at the question but her eyes remained closed, "What do you mean?"

"You know, just sitting there clearing your mind," John explained, "I've lost count how many times I've fallen asleep trying to meditate."

"Maybe you don't try hard enough," she suggested.

John smiled and pushed away from the doorway he's been leaning against, "True, but meditation isn't a requirement in the daily life of Varren. We spend our time practicing combat instead."

Elizabeth took a deep breath, almost a sigh. Her back went rigid and every limb became stiff, making John's smile grow. He was getting to her.

"Course we do other things besides practicing swordplay," John continued, still smiling, "We learn to devoid ourselves of the weak emotions, how to advance our powers. My special talent is mind control, but you know all about that…"

"If you aren't going to torture me, then would you please leave me alone?" she interrupted, a hint of restraint in her tone.

"You hate it don't you?" he asked, but didn't let her answer and took a seat in a chair by the wall, "You have just received your first lesson."

She finally opened her eyes to stare at him incredulously, "Lesson? On what?"

"On emotions," he explained, "What you just felt was annoyment."

"I don't understand."

"I'm going to teach you how to be human. I want you to feel anger, sadness, joy, fear," John grinned devilishly, "lust."

"My master said emotions are a weakness," Elizabeth replied, unfazed, "If you'll excuse me, I'd like to return to my meditation."

"Emotions aren't a weakness," John said, as if she hadn't said the last part, "Well not all of them. Mercy, compassion and love are considered to be weak. Passion and love are different though, a Varren needs to be passionate in life."

She didn't say anything; instead she was back to sitting quietly with her eyes closed. Now it was his turn to frown, "I've been accused of being too merciful at times, what's your opinion?"

Again no response. Damn! He knew she was smart but he wouldn't guess she'd figure out to ignore him so soon. With her patience there was no way he could get around this unless he planned to spend the night. Not that the thought was unappealing but he highly doubted she'd accommodate him. "Alright, I'll leave," he conceded but stopped at the door, "But I'm not through with your lessons yet. I'll thaw out your cold heart, Ice Queen."

As he left the brig to head back to his quarters, John remembered when he'd first captured her and what she'd said, "You've won this round." She'd never surrender to him, he'd have to work at it to make sure she one day would.

* * *

Lorne trudged back to his ship the rain pouring down on top of him. His employer Garrigan had gotten himself killed before he could pay him so he had been stuck with a cargo hold filled with Klorkian spice that he couldn't get rid of. He ended up having to sell it to the next bidder and had gotten a price considerably less than he had wanted so his mood was not a very good one.

"Rodney if the damn engines are busted again I'm tossing your ass out in the rain," He yelled not meaning a word he said just needing to vent.

"It didn't go so well did it lad?" Carson guessed.

"No what made you think that?" Lorne asked sarcastically.

"Well you didn't have to take it out on me!" Rodney exclaimed.

"I know," Lorne admitted, "It's just we haven't had a good job in months."

"Perhaps your luck will change."

All three men whirled around to see their friend Teyla and another woman with her, "Teyla!"

She smiled, "Trouble in the business?"

Lorne shrugged, "Nothing we can't handle."

"I'm sure."

He nodded, "So I'm guessing that since you are here you need our help on some dangerous and possible deadly mission."

"That would be a yes."

"Carson get out the medical supplies because we're gonna need them."

Teyla laughed, "The Administration will make it worth your while."

He grinned, "Are we talking big money like last time?"

"More."

"Where's the first stop?" He asked.

"And who's your friend?" Rodney asked.

The woman stepped forward and they all could see the Ranue symbol on her hand, "My name is Laura Cadman."

"Captain Marcus Lorne, This is Rodney," And he turned to Carson, "And this is Carson Beckett."

Her eyes widened, "H…hi." She squeaked, "I…I'm Laura."

"Yes you said that lass," He smiled.

"Oh…right," She laughed nervously.

Teyla smiled knowingly, "Actually Laura, Carson is a doctor."

"A doctor?!" She asked excitedly and realized her mistake, "Oh a doctor," She repeated a bit less eager but she couldn't hide the smile on her face.

Carson noticed her behavior, "Your not like any Ranue I've ever met."

"I'm Jack's apprentice," She could tell they didn't know what that meant; "He's married to Samantha Carter." Now they knew who he was.

"Oh…that makes sense," Lorne said looking from Laura to Carson and shaking his head. "Okay we should probably get going."

"Yes," Teyla began, "I'll explain, Elizabeth was taken by Varren warriors."

"Okay we searched the galaxy for that woman and they lose her in little more than three months!" Rodney pointed out.

Teyla gave him a look, "Anyways we don't know which apprentice has her so I need you to enter Varren airspace to see if we can figure out which one."

Lorne raised an eyebrow, "The point last time was to _avoid_ Varren airspace."

"Well don't do that this time," Laura stated simply.

Teyla shook her head, "As said before you will be paid VERY well for doing this for the Administration."

"Well it better be one heck of a large number," He turned to Rodney, "go fire up the engines."

"Right," Rodney began, "about that you see their may be a problem with the sublight engines so it will take some time before we can enter…"  
Lorne groaned, "Here we go again."

TBC

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? Please review and we'll bring out the next chapter faster. 


	2. Lessons and Appreciation

Disclaimer: We own absolutley nothing

A/N Tinuviel Undomiel: For all you Sparky fans, I think all of you will like what I've done. John's lessons start getting to Elizabeth is way she can't stand and she starts to learn about the word intimacy, enjoy!

A/N Nerwen Aldarion: Hey ya'll wow the reviews were great, not so much Spanky in this chapter but it will get better trust me.

* * *

Chapter 2: Lessons and Appreciation

On the Varren world of Dressel, the favorite spot for the Varren, apprentices and lords, was the Spoils of War bar in one of the rougher parts of the city. Erdan Trist was fresh out of the academy and was stuck with a crummy position under Falron. He had just polished off on shot of whiskey, all that he could handle, when a man sat down beside him and asked, "Can I order you a drink."

Erdan looked at him suspiciously, "What for?"

"You look like you hate your job and you need a girl, something we share in common."

All of that was true and he was offering, so Erdan shrugged, "Alright."

Six shots later Erdan's vision was blurred and he was slurring his words, "And that'sh how I (hiccup) losht two hundred credits."

"Yep, those apprentices are so lucky," the man who had introduced himself as Trask commented, "I mean, they get all the credit when you're the one's doing all the work."

"My broder, (hiccup) worksh for Sheppard," he said, "he saysh he'sh a good leader."

"Sure, but maybe your brother has to say that."

"I don' know, Sheppard jus' caugh' himshelf a big prize!"

Trask seemed interested in that, "What's that?"

Erdan smiled and leaned in close, "Shh, I'm no' supposed to tell, bu' Sheppard has captured da Libra."

"Really, the Libra?"

"Yep," Erdan cheered, "Boy, I shure am dizzy!" then he fell out of his tool and onto the floor.

"Whoa there buddy," Trask said and got off this tool to help him, "Where is the Libra kept?"

Erdan smiled stupidly then passed out; "Well that's helpful," Trask said and left him on the floor.

* * *

"Lorne hasn't come back yet?" Laura asked as she walked into the galley.

"Nope," Teyla replied looking up from her data pad.

"What are you looking at?"

Teyla set it aside, "Just some of the things Elizabeth did after I brought her to the Administration," She looked at Laura, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why does Elizabeth act like…Elizabeth," Teyla began, "I mean she's so…"

"Cold, heartless and has no emotion whatsoever," Laura finished, "I know I met her too and the answer is that is how the Ranue wanted her." Laura continued, "Jorto trained her since birth to have no feelings for anything or anyone, her only desire is to fulfill her destiny."

"Is there anyway to change her, you know make her normal?"

Laura shook her head, "I don't know, Jack hopes there is, he was really mad when he found out what they had turned her into, but the only way I think its possible is if a miracle happens."

Teyla nodded and grabbed the data pad again, "So tell me about this last seer that Elizabeth was looking for."

"Well there isn't much to tell," Laura admitted, "Peltor was the last one and he died thousands of years ago. The interesting thing is that he was being chased by Varren warriors when he was cornered, that was when he predicted the birth of the Libra and that he would choose the last seer, after which he died and the stone behind him carved into an image of him."

"Really, just like that?"

Laura nodded, "There's more, you see there used to be a lot of seers and they all were in control of this crystal called The Eye of the Void, supposedly it could help them see far into the future. Peltor was supposed to have hidden the Eye before he was killed, he'd been around it so much that it left an imprint on him and that was how he was able to prophesize about the Libra."

Teyla nodded, "Do you have any idea who this Last Seer is?"

She shook her head, "The only thing we know is that they will be chosen and that the Libra trusts whoever it is."

"Well that's impossible," Teyla remarked, "she doesn't trust anyone."

"I agree it does seem unlikely, but she's here so it has to happen eventually."

"Yes well," Teyla laughed a little, "She certainly doesn't trust me so I guess I'm off the list."

"Hey, good news!" Lorne called out to his crew, "I know who has her."

"Really?" Teyla asked happily.

"How did you manage that?" Laura asked.

"I got one of the Varren cadets drunk."

"Oh yes and that's ethical," She replied sarcastically.

"Got the job done didn't it," Lorne continue, "Besides who cares how I got it I know who has her."

"Will you just tell me?!" Teyla exclaimed.

"Oh right, Sheppard has her."

Teyla's face fell, "I was hoping that wasn't the case, damnitt what do we do now?"

"Uh…go after her?" Rodney said matter-of-factly.

Teyla glared at him, "Okay sure we can go into Sheppard's territory and oh yes be recognized with in about five seconds."

"Oh…yeah."

"Sheppard knows who we are because of the mission three months ago," Lorne remarked, "He knows who _you_ are" He pointed at Teyla then to Laura, "and you're Ranue so you won't get within five feet of his sector." Lorne sighed, "I think we need to get outside help."

Teyla's eyes brightened, "I know!" She grinned, "Set a course for Freidan."

"No way you're going to ask Ronon Dex!" Lorne exclaimed, Teyla groaned obviously he was right,

"Wasn't he trying to kill you?" Carson asked.

"I'll bet my life he isn't trying to kill her now," Lorne said cheerfully, "You're sleeping with him aren't you?"

Teyla glared at him, "What makes you say that?"

"I saw you two making out remember?" Teyla turned bright red at that.

"What?!" Rodney and Carson exclaimed at the same time.

Lorne grinned and patted Teyla on the back, "I'll let you handle this," he walked to the cockpit whistling.

* * *

Being held prisoner was certainly not anything Elizabeth enjoyed. Her only sources of entertainment were meditation, practicing hand-to-hand combat and her conversations with Sheppard; the last one she could barely tolerate.

He came everyday to annoy her and continue her lessons, so far she had managed to ignore his teasing but he still managed to rub her in the wrong way. His persistence kept her from her meditation and planning for an escape.

Elizabeth placed her foot on the edge of her bed and stretched out her legs. She reached over to try and grab her toes in an effort to prepare her muscles for the exercise she had planned. The sound of the door opening announced Sheppard's presence, but she already knew he was coming; the bond had told her that.

From the doorway, John watched as she continued with her stretching. He didn't mind in the least, it gave him time to admire the gentle grace of her body and the length of her legs. She was beautiful, there was no doubting that. If she were anyone else, he would have been plotting to seduce her. Unfortunately, she probably didn't understand the meaning of the word.

"You bored?" he asked.

She turned towards him, "I'm fine."

"I think you're bored."

"And if I am?"

"I could help you with that," John said.

"I don't want or need your help," was her reply.

John had guessed she would say that, "Come with me."

Elizabeth eyed him suspiciously, "And do what?"

"You'll see, just trust me."

"Impossible."

He chuckled, "You right, you shouldn't trust me, but I promise I won't do anything too scandalous."

She frowned, "What do you mean?"

Again, that innocence. John rolled his eyes to the ceiling before asking, "Do you want to spar or not?"

She thought about it for a moment before slowly nodding. He held out his hand as if to let her take it and she stared at his palm as if it were infected. John shook his head and smiled, "Let's go."

Once they reached the sparring room she inquired, "Why are you willing to trust me with a weapon?"

"I don't," he replied, "We're using training swords." He tossed her a wooden blade.

Elizabeth held the sword in one hand while she ran her palm over the smooth surface of the blade to search for any flaws. He watched at the almost sensual gesture and enjoyed a little fantasy of her hands doing that to him. He quickly shook away the thought and asked her, "You ready?"

She nodded and readied her blade. The wooden swords clanked together and the dance began. It was a strange game they played, she fought like this was a real battle but to him it was sport. Her blade struck his midsection and he jumped back a little to recover. She swiped at his sword arm to end the battle, but he dodged the blow and their blades met again.

The parried for several minutes until their hilts met in a deadlock. At that point, John reached out and grabbed the wooden blade plucked it out of her hands. Elizabeth stared at her empty hands in shock and then glared at him, "You can't do that!"

"Why not?" he asked with a grin."

"It's cheating."

"Who said we couldn't cheat?"

"In an actual battle such a move would be impossible," she stated.

"This isn't an actual battle, this is fun."

She blinked, "Fun?"

John looked at her with disbelief, "You don't know what fun is?"

"No."

"How is that possible?"

"I'm not sure since I don't know what 'fun' is," she replied.

"Okay, well fun is something you enjoy doing," he explained, "So what do you like to do?"  
"I like to meditate and study," she said.

John shook his head, "No, I mean what do you do in your free time for fun?"

"I study and meditate."

He stared at her for several moments contemplating how aloof this woman really was before tossing back her blade, "Let's try this again."

"As long as you don't cheat," she demanded.

"That's what makes this fun," he explained, "no rules."

"If you cannot follow of rules of engagement…"

"This isn't a real fight," John said again, "The rules don't apply."

"They _always_ apply," she inserted.

"Not in here," he held up his sword, "Do you want to continue?"

She glared at him again, but struck his blade with her own. Their blades danced for several minutes as John noticed that each time her blade met his it was harder and harder. He snuck a peak into the bond and smiled, "You're angry."

Her blade faltered in midair, "What?"

"You're angry, I can feel it."

"I'm not!" she exclaimed.

"Yes you are," John said, "You're eyes are glowing, and your face is red. It's kind of cute actually."

Elizabeth let out a frustrated sigh and struck his sword with all the strength she had, nearly knocking his to the ground. He smiled even more, "See what I mean?"

She paused in shock at her own actions. She'd never used anger in a fight before; Jorto had taught her that it made a person weak and more susceptible to mistakes. Elizabeth stared at her blade and reflected on the power she'd felt when she had succumbed to her emotions. It was frightening in a way that she could lose her iron control so easily to him.

Elizabeth dropped her blade and it clattered on the ground, "Take me back to my cell."

John's smile turned into a frown, "Why?"

"I don't wish to spar with you anymore," she replied, "take me back."

"Fine," he said grudgingly and placed the swords back on the rack. When they reached her cell she walked in immediately and he followed, "You're afraid of what you felt aren't you?"

She didn't answer directly, instead she said, "I will not lose myself like that again."

"Everyone gets mad," John said, "You're human just like everyone else."

"But I'm not like everyone else, I am the Libra, and I cannot falter in my path," she said.

"I think you'll see in time that you and I are not so different," he said, "Once I show you what it's like to live, you'll see how similar we really are."

Elizabeth shook her head, "The only thing we share is a bond and one day I will find away to destroy it."

"You hate it that much?"

"It is an intimacy I can't have," she explained.

That made him grin, "Intimacy, huh? I never thought of it like that," he admitted and stepped in closer to her, "You don't really know what intimacy is, do you?" he asked as he brushed her cheek with the back of his fingers. He leaned in closer so their faces were mere centimeters apart, "Should I show you?" he whispered.

Elizabeth felt her heart throb in her chest and something coiled in her belly that she didn't understand. Why was he affecting her like this? Afraid of the answer and the emotions, she pulled away, "I don't want anything from you."

That didn't phase his smile, "We'll see about that," he replied and continued to smirk at her for several moments before leaving the room.

Once he was gone, Elizabeth threw herself on to her bed and wondered over the storm of emotions brewing within her. One thing was for sure, she couldn't stay her a minute longer, otherwise she just might lose something—her mind, or worse, her resolve.

* * *

Kyan Lars was on duty as the brig officer when he received the call from the Libra that she wished to speak with him. His friend, Aldor, had seen her when Sheppard carried her in and had told him that she was a beauty. Bets were being laid when Sheppard would take her, so far none had been called in.

He turned on the comm. in her cell, "What do you need?"

"Take me to Sheppard."

"For what reason."

"I wish to speak to him about joining the Varren."

Now he was surprised, that soon? Sheppard must really be persuasive. Protocol dictated that he should call up Lord Sheppard and tell him to come see her, but he wanted to be the one that presented the fallen Libra to her new master. He opened the door to her cell, "Alright, lets…"

A hard punch to the face was the last thing he saw before he hit the ground unconscious. Elizabeth picked up the pistol from his belt and his key card. She raced for the exit, swiped the card and claimed her freedom.

The ship was massive which meant it was easy to get lost but its advantage was that it was easier to hide. She ducked down into dark corridors and hid herself behind large crates and control panels. Alarms sounded from ahead and she knew that her escape had been noted.

At last, she found the hangar bay and surmised from a small room above which ship to take. There were a few of these strange, parallelogram shaped ships that she'd never seen before. The next bay was stocked with T37-A fighters which she had practiced on at the Academy. Deciding that those were the ones to take, Elizabeth spied a locker by the door. She shot off the lock and was delighted to see an officer's uniform inside.

Quickly, she donned it over her other clothes and snuck out of her haven before she was found. No one looked up as she entered the hangar bay and took a control panel. After tapping in a few keys, she succeeded in hacking into the controls and rigging the hangar bay doors to open.

The Varren officers looked up and made shouts and gestures that it was her but no one fired a shot. Obviously, orders had been sent out that she was to be captured alive. She used this to her advantage and shot at the ones who tried to grab her. She made it to the nearest fighter and climbed inside. Already someone was at work to close the hangar bay doors which meant that time was not on her side. Elizabeth maneuvered her craft away from the others and put it at full throttle just as the doors began closing. Her hull nearly scraped the edges of the doors but she cleared them just in time.

The black canvas of space was her view and she smiled at what it meant: freedom. No more John Sheppard and his 'lessons'. No more wild emotions and racing hearts. She was free of his burning gaze and his teasing words.

Several hours later, she noticed that she was low on fuel. These small fighters couldn't get very far since they were made to defend the base ships. The green glow of the forest moon surrounding a gas giant gave her a comforting feeling and she turned her craft in that direction.

She searched the surface for a clearing and landed. Once she exited her craft, Elizabeth stripped out of her officer's uniform and tossed it inside the cockpit. Remembering a small cloud of smoke as she landed, she headed in that direction since it meant that people were nearby. She would ask them where the nearest transport was and slowly work her way back to the Administration.

A small cabin was tucked in the forest that had a homey feel to it. Smoke billowed from the chimney which told her that it was an older style with wood burning fireplaces instead of a heater. It could have been a tent made of animal hides as long as it had shelter and people inside she was happy.

"Hello?" she asked as she opened the door and was surprised to see no one inside despite the warm fire crackling in the fireplace. Elizabeth jumped when the door closed behind and she gasped at what she saw when she turned around.

John Sheppard smiled at her devilishly, "Hi."

She shook her head fiercely, "No…this isn't possible."

"Nice choice with the T37," he commented as he walked towards her, "But my Puddle Jumpers are ten times faster."

"I should have seen you," she stated as she backed away.

"My Jumpers have cloaks," he explained.

Elizabeth's back hit the wall and she knew she was trapped. He continued to walk towards her until they stood toe to toe. She was prepared for whatever he had planned. Visions of torture and beatings flashed through her mind but she refused to be afraid. She would never give him the satisfaction of seeing her fear.

John snapped a cord of rope in front of her eyes but she didn't even blink, "Give me your hands."

She did so without hesitating and he bound her wrists in a short length of rope. Then he took a longer cord and tied it around her waist before attaching it to his belt, "I'm not taking any chances."

"You'll lead me to your ship like a dog?"

John shook his head, "Not tonight, we'll spend the night here.

"I don't suppose you'll be the gentleman and offer me the only bed?" she inquired

That smile warned her that she wouldn't like the answer, "We'll share it."

"No," she said, "I'll take the floor."

"I'm not letting you stay a foot away from me," he replied, "so you don't really have a choice." He tugged on the rope attached to her waist and pulled her to the bed. He crawled inside the covers while she lay on top of them and stayed on the very edge of the bed.

"I don't have the plague, you know," he said, but he received no answer so he just chuckled, "Good night, Ice Queen."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning, Elizabeth woke up relieved to find it warm. The planet was in the early stages of winter so the night was quite bitter and it had taken forever for her to fall asleep, plus the fact that Sheppard was sleeping beside her hadn't helped.

There was a weight lying across her abdomen and she felt something moving on her stomach. She looked down and choked on a gasp when she saw that it was his hand.

Sometime in the middle of the night, she must have sought the warmth of his body to relieve herself from the cold. Obviously, he didn't mind.

That hand had sneaked beneath her shirt was toying with the warm skin of her belly. Again she gasped and rolled of the bed to escape him. John laughed as she tumbled onto the floor, "That was graceful."

"Don't do that!" she demanded.

That smirk was on his lips again, "You know my reputation."

"I won't let you hurt me."

Now he frowned, "Hurt you?"

She tried to pull away but the rope only let her climb to her feet. John pulled on the rope again and she fell back onto the bed, "When have I ever hurt you?" he pointed.

"That doesn't matter," she hissed, "You want to."

"You don't have to trust me, but you have to believe that I would never hurt you," he declared.

Elizabeth shook her head, "I know what your kind do; I could never believe anything you tell me.

John played with a curl that had fallen onto her shoulder and thought about what she said. He would have to show her that he wouldn't harm her. Trust was something she lacked and it would have to be added to the list of lessons he had planned. "Let's go," he said and pulled her up with him off the bed.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Ooooh Sheppard is getting to Elizabeth, next chapter Ronon comes aboard for a bit and we revisit Kyla Janson 


	3. Greatest Fear

Disclaimer: Our pockets are lined with lint not cash

A/N Tinuviel Undomiel: I hope everyone likes this chapter. John and Flaron 'hit' it off and you are introduced to Elizabeth's fears. I hope you all like how this ends. Oh and John gives Elizabeth a new nickname.

A/N Nerwen Aldarion: Yeah I have some good TeylaRonon stuff in the beginning and the next chapter is one I've been waiting to write, so stick around.

* * *

Chapter 3: Greatest Fear

So far Ronon's day was looking pretty good, he'd just caught Brado Strantilo, a serial killer on Hydndara, the payment had been _very_ good. But as soon as he entered the apartment he knew something was wrong, some things had been moved, someone had been or was in his apartment.

He silently drew out his gun and creeped through the apartment searching everywhere a person might hide. He was searching his bedroom when he felt the muzzle of a gun on his back, "You always did forget to watch your back."

"True," Ronon whirled around and grabbed Teyla's wrist all but throwing her unto the bed, "But I didn't think I had to when I'm with you."

Teyla giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her thoroughly. She let him have his fun for moment before pulling away, "We need to talk."

"No we don't," Ronon said as he kissed her again.

She laughed and pushed him away again, "I need your help."

Ronon sighed not happy that he would have to wait, "With what?"

"The Libra was taken…"

"Already?"

Teyla slapped him on the shoulder, "She's in Sheppard's custody and I need you to go in and try to get close so we can get her out."

"You need or the administration needs?" He asked.

"Well by helping me you would be helping the Administration," Teyla admitted, "Is that a bad thing?"

Ronon shook his head, "I'm just not sure if I want to get involved with the Administration."

Teyla sat up, "Well you were in the Academy I thought that you might favor them on some level."

"Well I don't exactly agree with the Varren tactics but I do think the Administration is too soft."

Teyla was stung by that comment but right now she really needed him to help her, "Then don't do this for the Administration do it for me," She cuddled closer to him and whispered in his ear, "If you do I will show you my _appreciation_."

Ronon liked the sound of that, "Really?"

She nodded, "But only if you help me."

"So when do you start showing this appreciation?" He asked as he slowly caressed the skin of her stomach.

"Is now too soon?"

* * *

_John found himself inside a small cottage he'd never seen before. Taking a look around, he saw that there were few decorations and enough weapons for it to be a war zone. He frowned as he saw a young woman with dusky brown hair burst into the home with a look of fear in her eyes, "its true, Master Jorto," she said, "three Varren are on their way with an entourage of soldiers."_

_An old man, Jorto he assumed, sighed a long sigh, "How far off, Laichta?"_

_"Minutes away."_

_John followed Jorto's eyes to another person coming in from a second room—Elizabeth. "You know what to do," Jorto stated._

_She nodded, "Yes, but I believe I can help…"_

_"No," he cut her off, "There are too many, you must survive. Your life is more important than ours."_

_For a second, John saw a shade of sadness flash across her eyes but then it was buried in the grave that the rest of her emotions laid. "I will obey you, master," Elizabeth said and picked up her sword—unblooded—and went inside a small closet. John followed her and watched as she revealed a secret compartment in the ceiling and climbed inside._

_She curled up by what appeared to be a vent but was in truth a tiny window to see if the room was clear._

_As Laichta had predicted, the Varren appeared within minutes. John was surprised to recognize their leader, Falron. When had this happened?_

_The two Ranue did their best but it was hopeless and they knew it. John saw Elizabeth swallow hard as Jorto tired. She squeezed her eyes shut as she heard his cry of pain as Falron's blade rammed through his back, the coward couldn't give the Ranue and honorable death. _

_The worst had yet to come._

_"Oh Laichta," Elizabeth whispered in a shuddery voice as Laichta's blade was knocked to the ground. _

_Both John and her watched in horror as Laichta was raped repeatedly by Falron and his Varren companions. Every time she screamed in pain Elizabeth would close her eyes. John watched her closely so he could read her emotions, a rarity that she was even showing them. These were people she cared about who were dying, he could see that it killed her to do nothing but watch._

_Laichta let out a shrill scream and Elizabeth leaned closer to see what happened. Falron had struck a knife into her belly, a jagged blow to ensure a slow and excruciating death. Elizabeth took a shaky breath to hold bas the tears that threatened to flow. John has the overwhelming urge to wrap her in his arms and soothe away her pain._

_The trap door opened with a bang. Elizabeth tried to move away, but a hand reached up and clamped hold of her ankle. "No!" she cried as she tried to get away but the fourth Varren they had failed to see dragged her down the opening. She clung to the edges and desperately tried to claw her way back up. Powerless to do anything, John watched in terror as her fingers slipped off the edges one by one._

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

John's eyes snapped open and he rubbed a hand across his face. _What the hell was that?_ he wondered. He'd never had a dream like that, especially one about Elizabeth. Well unless fantasies counted but none of them involved pain and torment. The truth hit him hard as he sat up in bed; it wasn't his nightmare it was hers!

He rolled out of bed and searched for a robe. He could feel her fear in distress pulsing in his mind from their bond. John needed to get to her now!

Not caring for the looks his officers were giving him, he ran to the brig barefoot in nothing but sleep-plants and a silk robe. He slapped the door control and raced inside her cell as soon as it opened.

Elizabeth was thrashing around on the bed moaning and kicking her legs as if to ward off some attacker. John grabbed her shoulders and gave her a hard shake, "Wake up!" Her fingernails scratched at his face and neck as she continued to fight off the villains of her dreams.

He pushed her hands away and gripped her face with both of his hands, "Come on, Elizabeth wake up, wake up!"

At last her green eyes opened filled with fear. She was still breathing heavily when he asked, "Are you alright?"

She wiped the sweat from her face and shook her head, "No."

He nodded in understanding, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Why?" she asked.

"I saw your dream," John told her, "It seemed pretty terrifying, and it might help if you talk."

Elizabeth sat up in her bed, "You saw?"

At his nod she sighed and put her head in her hands, "Why do you want to know?"

"I don't particularly want to share that dream again, but if I do I'd like to know why you are having it."

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me," he challenged.

She sighed again, but nodded, "About three months ago I was living with my Ranue guardian and his first apprentice Laichta."

"Jorto," John said, referring to her guardian.

"Yes," she said, "We were attacked by the Varren, Jorto told me to hide for my protection. I saw everything. I watched as they killed Jorto and then when they…" she chocked on the word, "raped Laichta."

"And then they found you," John finished.

Elizabeth shook her head, "No they never found me. Sometimes I dream that there was a fourth one, but they didn't…they never..."

"I understand," John said.

"How?" she asked, "You've raped your captives as well."

"You're wrong, I don't believe in forcing a woman against her will."

"Others of your kind do," she stated, "and sometimes I'm afraid that…that…"she buried her face in her hand, unable to finish what she was going to say.

Remembering what he'd wanted to do in the dream they shared, John pulled her into his arms and rested her head against his chest. A single tear rolled down her cheek and he brushed it away with his thumb. That solitary bead of moisture proved one thing: Elizabeth Weir still held some emotions. It was possible that he was seeing the real Elizabeth for the first time.

At first she let him hold her, finding hat she liked the comfort it gave her. He cheek was pressed against his chest. The neckline of the robe made a V so her face was resting on his warm skin. Something inside her stirred when she realized that she could hear his heartbeat drumming a soothing tone in her ear.

She pulled away from his arms, "I'm alright now."

"Are you sure," he asked with concern.

Elizabeth nodded, "I'm sorry for disturbing your sleep; I'll try to ensure my dreams don't escape into your mind again."

John sighed as he realized they were back to their old games, "Alright," he left the bed, but paused before he left the cell, "Good night…_bettina_."

She turned around to ask him what he meant by _bettina _but he was already gone.

* * *

Having Ronon on board made things a little more entertaining, the guys loved talking with him…when he wasn't with Teyla. They finally made it to Grindor, a planet on the outskirts of Sheppard's realm.

"…now remember you need to try to get close enough to Sheppard in order to find out where he has Elizabeth but you can't do it so quickly or they might suspect you…" She had been going on for a while and Ronon stopped her.

"You know I trained on the Academy with you," He told her, "I know how be a spy."

"I know," Teyla explained, "I just…I don't want you to get hurt."

He gently raised her chin with his forefinger to make her look him in the eye, "I'm not going to be hurt…I promise."

She smiled, "Just make sure you check in often."

He grinned, "Of course, how else will you show you're _appreciation_?" Ronon brought her closer and kissed her softly.

Rodney and Lorne watched them exchanging looks, "Well you can stand there and kiss him all day or you could let him go about his business of finding the Libra," Lorne interrupted.

Teyla glared at them, she turned back to Ronon and kissed him briefly, "Good bye," She whispered.

"I'll see you soon," He told her and walked off the ship, she watched him walk away a little afraid for him.

"Don't worry; the guy took out a band of murdering thieves on Caldrica," Lorne said, "he can take on a little espionage."

"I know," She replied, "that doesn't mean I'm not going to worry."

"Right, just being supportive."

She smiled, "Thanks."

"Laura wants to talk to you," Rodney piped in.

Teyla found Laura in the gallery, "You wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Yes, I was hoping that since there is nothing we can do until Ronon contacts us that perhaps we could discuss my mandate?" Laura explained "You know trying to find the last seer."

"Yes," Teyla acknowledged, "Well do you have any idea where to start?"

Laura nodded, "I was thinking perhaps going to the planet that Elizabeth was investigating before she was captured."

"Are you sure that's wise?"

"The Varren were after the Libra," She explained, "I doubt that they are still there."

"Alright," Teyla said, "give Lorne the coordinates and we can go there." She searched the cupboards for something that wasn't freeze dried.

"What are you doing?" Laura asked.

"Looking for something to eat."

"No Teyla what are you doing with Ronon?"

Teyla turned around stunned, "I don't…I mean…what do you mean?"

"Teyla the guy is a bounty hunter and from what the guys told me the last time the met him he was trying to kill you and now your sleeping with him!"

"You're very blunt for a Ranue." Teyla remarked.

"Yes well I'm Jack's apprentice, remember?" Laura explained, "Don't change the subject, what are you doing?"

Teyla sighed, "I don't know exactly."

"I think that you are going in way over your head. The guy is a bounty hunter and the guys told me about what happened when you were at the academy together."

Teyla groaned, "I know that perhaps on sight this relationship doesn't look like it will last but there is so much more to it." She continued, "My entire life I've been trying to be the best and follow the rules, I did the same thing at the Academy and afterwards I realized that the times I remember most and had the most fun was when I was breaking the rule and coincidentally those times were with him." Teyla smiled, "Now I'm happy and yes perhaps a little insane but this is what I want…it's what I need."

Laura sighed, "I understand I just…be careful I have a feeling that something awful might happen and I don't want you hurt."

* * *

Three days after sharing a nightmare with Sheppard, things had drifted back to Elizabeth's normal routine as his prisoner. Everyday he would come and goad her to try and scrounge up an emotion and each time she kept them buried under a fine layer of ice. She made sure that they stayed hidden and once he was gone she would meditate in order to vent them out. However, she could feel them slip every now and then and Elizabeth was afraid that one day he would crack the ice and let them out.

Once she heard the door open, Elizabeth decided to give up meditation, he had learned to ignore the fact that she could ignore him and would continue to pester her until she was forced to contribute to the conversation.

"Don't let me interrupt," John said.

"What choice do I have?" she asked, "I can't stop you from doing anything."

That made him smile, "True, you want to hear some news."

Elizabeth cocked an eyebrow, "Are you going to brag about some Varren victory?"

"No," he said, "Your friend Teyla Emaggen has been sent by the Administration to find you according to our spies."

"Excellent, I will be out of your grasp within a week."

"A bit overconfident in her skills aren't you?"  
"I trust her to find me," she said.

"Well I'm having so much fun, I think I'll keep you here forever," he teased.

Elizabeth thought she might have felt her anger bubbling up inside of her and melt the ice inside of her. She closed her eyes and wished for a blizzard to freeze her emotions again.

"I won't be able to see you tomorrow."

Now joy had replaced the anger, "Why not?" she asked, trying to hide her glee.

"Don't throw a party now."

She frowned, "What's a party?"

"Oh boy," he leaned against the wall, "I'll explain later, I've got a meeting with my master and fellow apprentices."

"Shouldn't you go then?" Elizabeth asked, "I wouldn't want you to be late."

He noticed the joy in her tone and grinned, "Course I could take you with me. I'm sure they would love to meet you."

"I assume you are trying to be amusing."

"It's called funny."

Again she frowned in confusion, "Funny?"

John closed his eyes and tried not to curse the Ranue, "Tell you what, once this meeting is over I am going to write down a list of things that you should know that I'm sure you consider a sin in order to save time." He gave her one last smile, "Miss you already."

Once he left, Elizabeth began to meditate.

* * *

Every couple of months or so the three apprentices of the Emperor would meet to discuss the affair in the sectors as well as what the Emperor would wish them to do.

Again they met in the conference room on the _Orion_. Aiden and John faced each other in a stand off as soon as he entered the room, "We meet again, Sheppard."

"For the last time," John replied in just as ominous a voice then they both cracked into smiles and embraced in a friendly hug

Falron sniffed disdainfully at the two friends, "We are here for diplomatic purposes not a social party."

"You should try drinking Sestrian Whiskey," John suggested to the second apprentice, "Would do wonders to your attitude and it puts hair on your chest."

Falron looked disgusted by the thought while Aiden turned red from trying to hold in his laughter. They each took a seat as soon as the hologram of their master appeared, "Greeting apprentices."

"Hello master," John said.

They discussed trivial things for a while a rebellion that may happen on one of Aiden's worlds, a spy found in Falron's ranks before they discussed the main issues."

"As far as I can tell, Nichos is keeping a low profile," Aiden informed them, "I know he's trying to find any artifacts about Peltor and the Last Seer. It's obvious that he's determined to get his hands on the Eye of the Void."

"We cannot let that happen," Deymos stated.

"We won't, master," the second apprentice assured him.

"How goes your prisoner, first apprentice," The Emperor asked.

"As well as can be," John replied, "She hasn't tried to escape again and I continue to visit her regularly."

"Master, I believe he is treating her too softly," Falron spoke up.

"Explain your reasons."

"He will not torture her," he said, "and he keeps her in high accommodations that none of his other prisoners have held."

John defended, "I'm trying to unlatch her emotions and convince her to join us that way. This bond I share with her has shown me that she still has emotions. I've recently discovered that she still carries some fear."

"What is she afraid of?" Aiden asked out of curiosity.

"Rape," John replied, "She witnessed the rape and death of her companion by this idiot," he pointed to Falron.

Fuming from the insult, he said in a tight voice, "I assume that you comforted the Libra until she was no longer afraid of the dark," he stood up abruptly, "Master, he now knows her fears and he should dominate her with them."

"Yes and then she'll hate me so I'll wind up with another reason to watch my back," John explained, now annoyed, "I want her to join us because she believes in the Varren not because she feels that she has no choice. It might be a tedious way to do it but far more effective."

"I agree with Sheppard," Aiden said.

Falron rolled his eyes, "Of course you would."

He glared in return. "It would be better if she was our ally than our enemy."

Before they could begin jumping at each other's throats, Deymos interfered, "While the Libra is in Sheppard's possession he may do as he wishes."

John smiled, "Thank you, master."

Falron remained standing even after their master left with his fists clenched so tight the knuckles turned white. It wasn't fair! Sheppard always got what he wanted because of his powers while he tried diligently to follow Deymos's example and received nothing in return.

The apprentices filed out of the conference room and Aiden and John continued to joke around. Falron separated from them and walked in another direction.

He was headed for the prison level.

Instead of going directly in, Falron decided to watch her in one of the viewing cameras. The Libra was practicing her hand combat, he assumed to keep herself from getting rusty.

He'd heard rumors of her beauty but to see it in person was something else. The dark brown curls that fell like a curtain to her shoulders would caress her face and she had to brush them away. Emerald eyes were set in delicate features that made her look wiser than her 25 years. As she kicked at an imaginary foe, Falron appreciated the length of her legs and the curve of her thighs. He imagined himself resting between them. Full breast strained against her shirt, a little tighter than it should be. He wanted to touch those curves and show her he was her master and she must obey him. Falron pictured her bare of her clothes and on her knees in front of him begging for his mercy. She would obey his every edict and be his slave in every aspect. Today he would bring his fantasies to life.

He'd missed his chance before, this time he wouldn't fail.

* * *

She was winding down her practice when the door Elizabeth's cell opened. Stopping abruptly, she turned to see a man who she had a nagging feeling she'd seen before. "Who are you?"

"I am Falron Tores," was the reply.

"Second apprentice to Emperor Deymos," Elizabeth continued for him, "A tyrant who starves his people and tortures his prisoners."

"So you've heard of me," he remarked, "Do you find Sheppard to your liking over me?"

She paused before answering, "I believe he treats people better though his 'lessons' are futile."

"Then we are in agreement on the last part," Falron said, "And seeing how Sheppard is not here, I will begin my one, more productive lessons."

Elizabeth frowned, "What do you mean?"

A sinister smile illuminated his features, "It's time that your nightmares came true."

The look of pure evil in his eyes brought to her the realization of who he was and made Elizabeth choke on a gasp. It was Laichta's killer!

Thought escaped her completely as she turned to run in the opposite direction, a wasted effort since there was no where to go. Falron's arm snaked around her waist and threw her down on the bed. She tried to crawl away from him, but he pounced on top of her.

Fear had taken over her now and she mindlessly clawed at his face. He grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them beneath her hips. The sound of fabric tearing brought back the day she watched her friend succumb to this torment and, like Laichta, she screamed.

* * *

"So I'm stuck there with the girl's husband coming towards me," Aiden laughed as he told her his story, "And I'm not wearing a stitch of clothing. I could tell he didn't care that I was the third apprentice to the Emperor, so I just high tailed out of there through the window."

John was laughing so hard he about spilled his drink until a dark look appeared in his eyes and the crystal glass slipped from his fingers and shattered on the floor.

"What's wrong?" he heard Aiden ask as if over a great distance. The scream continued to ring in his ears. The bond throbbed with a panic that slipped into him and sent his heart racing.

"Fear," he whispered.

"What?"

"He's going to rape her!" John leapt from his chair and fled from the room leaving a confused Aiden behind.

John raced down the corridors, pushing officers aside and praying to the Void that he made it in time. When he reached her cell, he could hear Elizabeth screams from outside the door and a knot twisted in his stomach.

Falron looked up when the door opened to see a fist flying towards him before blinding seared through his face. He went flying off of Elizabeth and landed on the floor. John picked him up off the ground and delivered him another blow to the face—this time it broke his nose.

Another punch and then Falron was slammed against the wall. "You son of a bitch!" John swore and pushed him again so his head cracked on the hard surface of the wall, "I told you," another push, "she wasn't supposed," again, "To get hurt!" he slammed again and gave him another hard punch so pain from his crooked nose screamed into his brain. "I ought to kill you right now," John growled, "But it's your right to issue the challenge," he tightened his grip on Falron's lapels, "If I see you so much as look at her again I'll see it as a call to a duel and kill you." Still holding the neck of his collar, John dragged Falron to the prisoner door and he shoved him outside, "Deymos will hear about this."

Once Falron was gone, John turned his attention to Elizabeth. He was certain that Falron hadn't been able to finish his plan but she was a mess. She lay in the middle of the bed, her clothes barely hanging on her while silent tears ran in rivers down her cheeks. Swallowing hard at the sight, he walked slowly over to the bed and reached for her. Elizabeth inched away from him with a whimper.

"I won't hurt you," he whispered soothingly, "I promise," he knelt down on the bed, "I promise." Gently, he pulled her into his arms and rested her head against his chest.

The need for comfort won out and Elizabeth clutched handfuls of his short, trembling in his arms from her sobs. John stroked her hair, her cheeks, her back, continuously altering his places of comfort. "Shh, _bettina_," he whispered into her ear as her sobs turned into sniffles, "I'll stay with you for how ever long you need."

John held her until she fell asleep in her arms and then gently laid her down on the bed. But he didn't leave, instead he stayed. Playing with a curl that straggled free across her cheek, he made sure that her dreams weren't plagued by the evils she feared.

* * *

Trunal looked like a meadow with a soft wind sweeping across the planes, but only a couple weeks ago it had been a battlefield in which the Libra had lost. But Teyla couldn't think about that, her eyes were on the ruins in the distance as they trekked their way across the land.

"What are we looking for again?" Rodney asked out of breath after walking for ten minutes.

"It has been written that the way to find the Eye of the Void is here, Elizabeth was trying to find it," Laura explained.

"Oh…that simple than."

Teyla laughed a little and searched around for anything resembling a map or something to help them. They walked down the crumbling stairs that led beneath the ground. The dark became oppressing and Rodney voiced his complaints loudly then Lorne said something about locking him down there if he didn't shut up.

Teyla wasn't paying that much of attention; she was looking at a shaft of light descending towards a podium. On the podium sat an old tablet.

Lorne tilted his head and looked at it, "Why don't they just have a blinking arrow pointing at it?"

Rodney burst out laughing and Laura glared at him, "We only got this far because Elizabeth did it for us."

"Trust me if everything else about this mission is this easy we'll have the last seer by next week."

"What about the Libra?" Rodney asked.

"Her they can keep."

Teyla rolled her eyes and grabbed the tablet, "Let's just go," She said and all but ran up the stairs.

Lorne and Rodney were still going at it, Laura whispered in Teyla's ears, "At this rate they'll have a taste of my sword next week."  
Teyla laughed and then a shadow passed over them, all of them looked up to see a ship passing over them. "For some reason I don't think that's the welcoming committee," Lorne remarked just as the ship let out a battery of fire at them, "Yep not the welcoming committee."

They all raced aboard the ship, "Get us out of here!" Teyla yelled as she threw the tablet at Laura.

The ship took a few hits as Lorne brought the ship off the ground, "We're not going to make it," She said hurriedly.

"My ship has a few surprises," He told her as he pushed a button. An ion cannon was revealed from the top of the ship and fired three steady blasts at the ship. It began to fall back to the earth.

Teyla breathed a sigh of relief then turned to him, "Why didn't you use that cannon three months ago?"  
He grinned, "Because I didn't have it three months ago," He shrugged, "I had to buy something, what did you think I got?"

"Something else."

"Oh don't worry I got plenty of that as well."

Teyla rolled her eyes and turned to Carson, "Remind me in the future to never get him started again."

* * *

Outside of the filthiest establishment she'd ever seen, Teyla wondered exactly what she was doing. She'd tried to convince Sam and Daniel out of this, but she knew they were right. This was the only way.

As she stared up at the sign, Teyla remembered how it had led to her standing outside the Falling Star Saloon. They had shown Daniel Jackson the tablet he had stared at it for a long time.

"So what does it say?" Laura asked.

"I have no idea," he admitted.

"You speak 25 languages but you can't read that piece of rock?" Jack had inquired.

"It's the ancient language of the Seers, a dead language," he explained, "I only know a few phrases."

"Are you saying that we can't continue with our mission?" Teyla had asked.

"No there is someone one who knows this language, some one you know as well."

Taking a deep breath, Teyla opened the door and walked inside. Her eyes sought her old friend who she barely knew anymore. Kyla Janson was hard at work bussing down the long bar. She looked up when the door opened and nearly dropped her rag, "What are you doing here?"

"I need your help."

She cocked a brow, "With what? Seducing a Varren?"

"This isn't about what happened," she said calmly.

"Then what is it about?"

"The Libra has been captured," Teyla said.

Kyla rung out her rag and dipped it in the water again, "Sheppard?" Teyla nodded. "So I was right, you need me to seduce him. As far as I know he never goes back for seconds."

"Actually I don't need your help in rescuing her, we need you for our second agenda," She began, "Before her capture, the Libra was on a mission to find the Last Seer, and while we are waiting for our man inside to give us her location we are taking up her mission."

"So far I fail to see how this includes me."

"We found a table that contains the language of the Seers," Teyla explained, "and you are the only one we know who can read it."

Kyla pursed her lips as she pondered over this. She tossed her rag on the bar and crossed the room so she could look her in the eye, "Are you saying the Administration needs my help?"

"Yes."

"Since when do you consort with traitors?"

Teyla's shoulders sagged, "Kyla, it was standard procedure. You told him everything after you let him seduce you."

"And of course you would never understand," she said dryly, "Look at my life now, Teyla, this is what the Administration has given me."

"So you won't do it?"

She thought about it for several moments before shaking her head, "No, I'll do it," Kyla said, "As long as my name is cleared."

"Be reasonable," Teyla demanded, "Everyone in the galaxy knows what happened."

"That doesn't matter, I can't get a decent job other than this dump," she gestured to her surroundings, "Clear my name and I'll translate the tablet, otherwise figure it out yourself."

Teyla sighed and nodded, "Come with me to Kridarin and I'll see what I can do." She failed to see the secret smile on Kyla's face. She was one step closer to getting what she wanted: the end of the Galactic Administration.

* * *

It was two days after the meeting of the apprentices and John hadn't returned to Elizabeth's cell. He wasn't sure how she felt about him after how close she had come to being raped by Falron. She must be terrified now and that was the last thing he wanted. After he'd stayed with her that night, he had left her alone to recover.

Still furious with what his mortal enemy had nearly done, John took his frustration out in the sparring room. It was the third dummy he'd torn to shreds when one of his officers interrupted, "My lord, the prisoner wishes to speak with you."

Surprised it took him a few moments to finally tell him to "Send her in."

Elizabeth looked as if nothing had happened. There was neither fear in her eyes nor a falter in her step. Her face was a blank slate, completely unreadable. "I haven't seen you in a while," she remarked.

"I thought I'd give you some space," he offered as an excuse.

"Thank you for saving me."

He looked away from her eyes, "You don't have to do that."

She frowned, "It's true."

"I promised you that you wouldn't get hurt and he nearly…" Now he couldn't even say the word.

"But he didn't," she said, gripping his chin so he would meet her eyes, "and that's because of you."

John could look her in the eyes but he couldn't hide the fact that he felt guilty. He should have known that Falron would try something like this and now he was afraid that she would retreat away from him, returning to her cold personality.

Elizabeth released him and eyed the wooden swords, "Would you like to spar?"

Surprised by the offer but not repulsed, "Sure," he said and tossed her a sword.

They took their stance and began the game. Their swords danced together in perfect rhythm and the music they made was a sweet sound. For once, John followed the rules she had wanted him to before and tried to read the movements of her body. As usual she gave nothing away. He tried putting his force behind his blows, but she matched him with grace. Like their battle on Altora, they couldn't outmatch each other.

Then John noticed that she was slowly retreating backwards. A secret smile appeared on his face and he used his strength against her, assuming she was getting tired. Nearly backed in a corner, Elizabeth ducked beneath his sword arm, struck him in the back with the flat of her blade and then plucked his weapon out of his hands.

He stared at his empty hands as his mind processed the stinging pain in his back and her move at the same time. John whirled around, "You cheated!"

The most beautiful smile he'd ever seen graced her lips, "You said there weren't any rules."

John rubbed his sore back, "But I didn't hurt you last time."

Then she laughed.

It was the first time he'd ever heard that sweet sound come from her and this when he noticed the change in her. Her emerald eyes sparkled with light that nearly outshone the stars and her face held…

Emotion.

The frozen lake her heart had been caked inside had thawed and Elizabeth was showing through. He wasn't sure what had done it, her fear bursting through because of Falron or when he had comforted her that night. Either way, he could see it in her eyes, she trusted in him not to hurt her; she trusted in him to teach her how to live.

Smiling back at her, John took his sword from her hands, "Again?"

She nodded enthusiastically, "This is…" Elizabeth thought about the word for several minutes before saying, "fun."

TBC

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? Any guesses as to what _bettina_ means? What is Kyla up to? Who is the Last Seer? Read and Review. 


	4. The Last Seer

Disclaimer: Our pockets are lined with lint.

A/N Tinuviel Undomiel: Sorry for the bit of the wait, but it's out. In this chap for Shweir Elizabeth gets a few gifts from John, but Ford begins to worry about John changing. But the heart of this chap is that we learn who is the Last Seer. Enjoy everyone.

A/N Nerwen Aldarion: yes like my sister said sorry for the wait but I got sick and didn't feel much like writing and then Christmas came but here it is and this chapter is VERY important and you guys find out who the Last Seer is.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Last Seer

Only a few days had passed since Falron's attack, but already Elizabeth felt like a completely different person. The frozen lake of her heart had thawed and a beautiful paradise lay in its stead. It felt good to no longer keep a watchful eye on her emotions. To feel happiness and have fun was a luxury.

It was strange how this revelation occurred; to think that it came from a man she feared and even hated. When Falron began his assault she had been terrified out of her mind. It was impossible to think; all she could do was blindly defend herself. Once John had arrived, kicked Falron out and began comforting her she realized how stupid she had been. She easily could have saved herself by using her powers but she'd panicked instead. That was when she knew how wrong she had been.

Fear is one of the most powerful of all emotions and she had only learned to bury it. If she had known what to do and how to act she never would have needed John's help. She had been afraid and she knew that she didn't have to be. She had a choice: remain an Ice Queen forever and never know how to live or open the grave and be herself for the first time in her life.

Things had rapidly changed for her and John. He was still a tease but she found his comments funny now and longed for each new conversation with him. She didn't trust in him, he was still her enemy, but she trusted that he would never hurt her or allow anyone else to do that.

She swiveled around on the bed and smiled when the door opened, "Back so soon?"

John smiled back, "I just thought of something, do you want to have dinner in my quarters?"

Elizabeth frowned, "I don't know much about this, but isn't this some romantic gesture?"

"You mean a date?" he asked.

She blinked in confusion, "What does the time of the month have to do with this?"

John closed his eyes and tried not to laugh, "There are so many things I could say to that," he admitted, "No this is not a romantic gesture, I just thought you might enjoy a meal out of your cell."

"Well I would," she confessed and then smiled, "I'd love to have dinner with you."

"Good," he said, "Come on," he gestured for her to follow.

John led her down the corridors of the ship and brought her to his quarters. Elizabeth admired the décor of the apartments, even if they were a bit more masculine for her tastes. Then again she'd never decorated anything before. "Take a look around," he said, "I'll order dinner up."

"Alright," she said and admired a few knick-knacks in the living room. The door was open to the bedroom and she couldn't resist the urge to peek inside. It was a massive bed, decked with down pillows and a velvet spread. She ran her fingers over the soft fabric and found herself thinking about what he did in this bed. Elizabeth gasped at that thought and backed away from the bed. She had gotten bolder as she learned about her emotions, but certainly not this bold!

Her foot brushed something on the floor. Elizabeth bent over and picked up the object partly concealed under the bed which turned out to be a shoe. A woman's shoe.

"Dinner has arrived," he announced from the living room.

Something bit at her inside and she didn't like the feeling. She couldn't believe that he had been entertaining women during the night while spending time with her in the day.

"Hey, what's keeping you?"

Elizabeth sighed and walked out of his bedroom where she forced a smile on her face, "I didn't know you had such diverse taste in footwear."

He frowned at her, "What?" She held up the shoe, "Oh," John said, now feeling sheepish, "That's not mine."

"I had a feeling," Elizabeth replied, "I didn't know you have a mistress."

"I don't, I had a girl here but then we got word you were on Trunal so I had to make her leave, she must have left me a souvenir."

Secretly she hid her relief as she handed him the shoe, "Are you going to give that back to her."

"I'm sure her husband can buy her a new pair."

That was unexpected. "She has a husband? Isn't that wrong?"

John was speechless for several moments before he said, "Wow, I'm starving, let's eat."

His plan to change the subject failed, "Why would you want to start a relationship with a married woman?"

"Uh…" he raked his fingers through his hair, "Look, it's…not exactly a relationship, it's hard to explain."

"Okay," she said, confused, "Why don't we eat?"

"Excellent idea," he said and pulled out a chair for her. He was still feeling strange about what they had just discussed. It was hard to believe, but she had actually made him ashamed of himself.

"I thought you said you never raped anyone," she said.

"What?" he asked, "I don't; I would never."

"Then why did she share your bed?"

"I didn't…" he paused as he understood what exactly she thought, "You don't see a difference, do you?"

"Between what?" she asked.

"Rape and making love."

"There's a difference?" she frowned.

"Yes," John said.

"How?" Elizabeth inquired, "Doesn't it work the same way."

"Everything may go in the same place, but trust me it's different," John said, "And I'm ready to change the subject…again."

They ate quietly for several moments before John had to ask, "Why the sudden interest in my love life?"

"Besides the shoe, I met someone who…knew you like that."

That sent his brows straight to his hairline, "Who?"

"Kyla Janson," she replied.

"Something tells me I'm not going to like where this is going," he prophesized.

"Why did you do that?" she asked, "I don't understand. You seduced her to have her admit everything she knew and then handed her back to the Administration."

"Now hold on there," John stopped her, "You don't know the whole story."

"What else is left?"

"My side," he replied.

Elizabeth looked at him curiously, "So you didn't seduce her?"

John sighed and put his fork down, "I admit I did do that, but not just for what you think. She needed to be taught a lesson."

"You seem to enjoy giving out lessons," she mused.

He had to laugh, "Good one," he complimented, "You see, when I found out she was a spy I watched her for a while to find her weakness. I noticed that she flirted with several of my men, I don't know if it ever went beyond that, but I decided to use that against her. She needed to learn that if you flirt with the enemy you get burned."

"Oh," she said.

John nodded, "I'm not proud of it, but it's better than what Falron would have done if she'd been spying on him."

"I can understand that," Elizabeth said.

"Good, again, can we leave the subject of my bedroom…in the bedroom?"

"Yes, but I do have one question," she admitted.

"As long as it's not too awkward, shoot."

"What's flirting?"

* * *

Teyla never thought that she would see Kyla Janson in an Administration base ever again; she also never thought that she would be the one escorting her through it. She avoided the stares of others as she followed 'The Varren Whore' as Kyla had come to be known. But they finally made it to Dr. Jackson's office where the tablet was held; Kyla studied the tablet for several minutes furrowing her eyebrow. 

"What does it say?" Teyla asked.

Kyla turned to her, "It talks a lot about the history of the Eye of the Void and why Peltor had to hide it."

"Does it say where it's located?"

"Not specifically," Kyla admitted, "It lists four planets, Targonn, Cirrus, Ruusan, and Prakith where the pieces of the map to the find the Eye have been placed."

Teyla nodded, "Does it say where there are on these planets?"

Kyla shook her head, "Only that the Last Seer will be able to find them."

Daniel raised an eyebrow, "That's interesting, it suggests that Peltor used the powers of the seers in order to ensure that only his successor could find them, probably the Last Seer would be able to see into the past and find them."

Teyla sighed, "And we don't know who this Last Seer is."

"I would suggest going to Alkura, that was where Peltor died and, according to the myth, where the Last Seer will be revealed

"I believe I will take your advice Dr. Jackson," Teyla smiled.

It wasn't until they were out of the planet's atmosphere "What about our agreement?"

Teyla sighed, "You should get verification any day now."

Kyla smiled happily, "And my transport home?"

"We'll drop you off on the way to Alkura."

Kyla smiled a little wistfully, "Kind of reminds me of the old days."

Teyla rolled her eyes, "This is nothing like the past, you and I hardly friends anymore."

"True and I guess there is no way to change that, you made sure of that."

"I only agreed with the Administration, you betrayed all the intelligence you knew that makes you a traitor."

"You were my friend you were supposed to trust me."

"And you betrayed that trust just like you betrayed everything else."

They were silent for a moment letting the anger wash around the room, Lorne walked in and saw the tension in the room, "Okay something happened here," he said.

Kyla stared at Teyla, "You haven't changed at all since the Academy."

Teyla was confused, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You always were the good one, always following the rules and doing whatever it is that made you warm and gooey on the inside, you're lucky that I helped you live a little," She smiled proudly, "remember Solen's party?"

"I would have to say yes."

"You got so drunk on that Silika Water then you slept with Ronon Dex, I have to tell you I was a little jealous I could never turn his head," She grew more somber, "Do you remember what I told you afterwards?"  
Teyla gritted her teeth, "You said to consider it my initiation into the _real_ life."

Kyla grinned, "And from what I've heard you finally learned something."

Teyla was more than a little worried about that statement, "What?"

"Rodney told me that you're sleeping with a bounty hunter."

Lorne laughed softly, "He's so dead."

Teyla whirled around, "He…you…what else did he tell you?"

"He didn't tell me who he is if that's what you mean," Kyla explained and noticed that Teyla visibly relaxed, _interesting_ she thought, "I find it surprising really, you dating a bounty hunter is about as comprehensible as you dating Ronon Dex."

Teyla started coughing uncontrollably, "What ever happened to him anyways," Kyla asked out of the blue, "Have you seen him since the Academy?"

She cleared her throat, "I've run into him a couple times."

Lorne had been drinking water when she said that and he spit out all over the wall, "Excuse me," He said covering his mouth.

Kyla turned to Teyla, "What's his problem."

Teyla feigned innocence, "I have no idea."

* * *

Elizabeth was in her cell clearing her mind on order to begin meditation. It wasn't as easy anymore since she had learned about her emotions. Many things would sneak into her mind and she had difficulty removing them. Often they contained John. 

It was interesting in fact how things had changed between them. He was no longer Sheppard, first apprentice to the Emperor. Now he was John who was quickly becoming her closest companion. She couldn't say friend, not yet. He was still her enemy even if she secretly enjoyed his company.

The door whooshed open and she knew it was him. "You're back to meditation?"

"I haven't done it in a while," she replied without opening her eyes.

"Well we don't have time now, we're leaving," John informed her.

That left her surprised, Elizabeth opened her eyes, "We're leaving? Where are we going?"

"Aiden needs some help in his sector."

"Aiden as in Aiden Ford," she accounted, "Born on Tergana, age 25, third apprentice to Deymos after Boran Dyrs was killed in battle."

John's brows rose to his hairline, "Okay, now I'm scared."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, a habit she had recently picked up from him, "Why does he need your help?"

"We need to quell an uprising on one of his worlds and Nichos Drey is still wrecking havoc," John explained.

"And why am I going with you?" she asked.

"Well I don't trust leaving you here alone," he replied.

"In case I escape?"

"That and you'll be safer with me," John said, "I don't want…anything to happen."

He was right, of course. When the master leaves, his men left behind will take risks and she didn't want to land in a position with one of them as Falron had nearly done.

"Alright," she got off her bed.

Later, they were on John's private Jumper when she noticed the box lying on the seat behind her. "What is that?" she asked and reached for the package.

John grabbed it away from her and smiled, "You don't get it yet."

"It's for me?"

"No, it's for Ford," he replied dryly, "Haven't you ever gotten a present before?" She opened her mouth to reply, but John cut her off, "Don't answer that, I think I already know."

"So what is it?" she asked.

John shook her head, still smiling, "Not telling."

"Why not?"

"It's a surprise."

"Oh come on, tell me," Elizabeth begged.

"Wow, looks like you are finally experiencing childhood," he teased, making her glare at him in return, "You'll get it later." John left the pilot seat and placed the box on a shelf in the back.

Elizabeth sat back in her seat and crossed her arms, "You're mean," she said in a child's voice, mocking his earlier comment.

"And once you eat all your vegetables you'll get dessert," he countered and they both shared a smile. "I like your jokes," he complimented.

"I like making them," she said, "So…what'd you get me?"

John chuckled and shook his head, "Not gonna happen."

* * *

"So this is the infamous Libra whose destiny is to destroy us all," Aiden Ford stated as he looked her up and down. Then he smiled, "She's pretty."

Elizabeth stayed behind John and eyed the third apprentice over his shoulder. Her body went stiff at his words and John could feel the fear budding inside her through the bond.

"Hey, Elizabeth, go with those women right there," he gestured for the servants to come forward, "And we'll meet you in an hour for dinner."

She frowned, "Why an hour?"

"You'll see," he replied as he handed her the box, "I think you'll enjoy yourself."

Elizabeth nodded and even gave him a small smile as she followed the two women out of Aiden's sitting room. Ford watched her go, "Wow, I heard she was pretty but seeing it in person…wow!"

John nodded, "Look, could you keep your…admiration to yourself around her. Last time a man did that things got a little rough."

"Yeah I saw Falron," he said, "He has to wear steel guard over his nose for a month." He smiled, "You beat him up pretty good, not that he didn't have it coming, but still…"

John shook his head as he remembered, "That guy…I told him to leave her alone but he had to be an ass and think his plan was better! She was terrified, you know, I stayed with her all night to calm her down."

Ford was surprised by the anger in John's words and pondered over it for several moments, "I agree that he was out of line but…" he shut up when he saw John eyeing him with steely look, "Uh…did I mention that I think she's pretty?"

* * *

When she followed the two servants, Elizabeth had no idea that she would be led to what appeared to be a woman's staterooms, probably reserved for Ford's mistress but apparently he didn't have one right then. She was instructed to take a bath while the women washed her hair with sweet smelling shampoo. 

Once she was clean, they rubbed her down with perfumed oils and handed her a silk robe. She was told to sit down in front of a mirror while they brushed out her curls, even more glossy and soft than ever. Elizabeth tried to stop them when they began to put clips studded with diamonds in her hair.

"We must do as our lord instructed," the one called Ursula said.

"I believe you must have heard your lord wrong," she replied, "I don't think Ford wants me to wear jewels."

"Oh no, miss, our orders come from Lord Sheppard."

Now she was startled and while she was in shock they put in the clips, "John told you to do this?"

Magla nodded, "He thought you might enjoy this."

"B…but I can't wear these," she reached for the clips to take them out.

"But these are his gifts," Ursula said.

"Gifts?" Elizabeth asked, "Is that like a present?"

The servant blinked, "Of course, miss."

"Oh," she said, "I just don't think…"

"At least see the dress, miss," Ursula insisted as Magla left to the other side of the room.

"Dress?" Elizabeth asked and turned around to see what they meant. Magla opened the box and revealed to her a formal, sapphire blue gown made of a shimmery fabric that looked like real Abista silk. It had no straps; instead there was some sort loop that apparently was supposed to encircle her neck. She was stunned by the sheer beauty of such a dress and didn't even realize that she had left the chair in order to touch it. Ursula pulled out a velvet box and opened it to show her the diamond necklace in side that matched the clips sparkling in her hair.

"I…I can't accept this," she stumbled over the words, "I'm a prisoner, he shouldn't be giving me these things."

"It is his wish, miss," Magla said.

"We must do as we have been ordered," Ursula stated.

Elizabeth fingered the clips in her hair and then gazed at the gown and necklace; she wanted so badly to wear John's gifts but was it right? She'd had never owned such beautiful things; Jorto had taught her that the only prized possession she should guard was her sword. He'd also been the one that told her emotions were a weakness.

"Alright," she conceded, softly stroking the blue silk.

* * *

"So far it looks like they're not trying anything," Ford said while he and John were drinking brandy as dinner was being set out on the table, "Emaggen hired Lorne and his crew again, my spies also say they have a Ranue with them." 

"Who?" John asked.

"All I know is she's Jack O'Neill's apprentice."

"They must be doing something," John insisted, "They wouldn't…" he never finished his sentence as his breath left his body the minute the angel walked into the room.

There were no words to describe how lovely Elizabeth was. The long, sapphire dress he'd found hugged her body perfectly. The sight of her bare shoulders gave him the irresistible urge to kiss them. The neckline dipped so it revealed a bit of cleft and was adorned by the diamond necklace. He'd never seen such beauty and it amazed him.

"Wow!" Ford exclaimed, "You look great."

"Uh, thank you," she said, her eyes on John who still couldn't speak let alone think. She looked at John funny, "Are you alright?"

He knew he had to say something or she'd think he'd gone mute, but should he say? He settled on a slightly squeaky, "Yes," she still looked a little confused, so he cleared his throat as an excuse for the strange pitch, "Yes," he said again, "You clean up good, _bettina_."

Aiden whipped his head around to look at him, "You call her _bettina_?"

John ignored the question, "Do you like the dress?" he asked Elizabeth.

She nodded, "You really shouldn't have…"

"I wanted to," he cut her off.

The smile they both shared made Aiden eye them with a wary look. "How about we eat?" he suggested

"Sounds good," John said and smiled at Elizabeth, "This way, my lady," he led her to the table, placing a hand on her lower back. Meanwhile, Ford noticed the contact and softly shook his head.

* * *

After dinner they returned to the sitting room where the men told stories about the Varren academy and how they came to Deymos's apprentices. Elizabeth still sat a ways from Ford, wary of him. With John she was at ease, something that Aiden didn't fail to notice. 

But he pretended to be fine and told a few stories, "So Colonel Orbin was dead drunk, and we'd always hated him and that damn mustache. I swear none of us had ever seen a man love facial hair over his mistress. He'd passed out, and we viewed it as a golden opportunity."

John shook his head, grinning, "You didn't."

"I snipped it right off."

Both men burst out laughing and Elizabeth even offered a smile. She didn't see the point of pulling such a prank, but she understood the humor of the story.

"But wait, there's more," he continued, "The next morning, he had us all lined up demanding to know who had robbed him of his mustache. Well my friend, Torun, had fallen asleep during the party so we glued the mustache to his face."

John laughed, "What did Orbin do?"

"Well, he was so mad he actually ripped it off of Torun's face."

"Ouch!" he exclaimed, still laughing.

"Yeah, he wasn't happy with us after that," Ford said.

Elizabeth smiled and stood up from her seat, "I'd like to retire now, if that's all right."

"Sure," John said and gestured for Ursula and Magla to come, "They'll take you to your rooms."

"Rooms?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah," he told her and waved her on with a smile, "Go."

They both watched as she walked out of the room, captivated a little by the sight, before John turned back at him, "So what did Colonel Orbin say?"  
"What are you doing?" Aiden asked.

"Well I figured that," he replied as he poured more brandy.

"No I mean what are _you_ doing," he insinuated more.

John frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"You're giving her gifts, making jokes with her, helping her nightmares…"

"So?" he asked.

"She's your prisoner, or have you forgotten that?"

"Of course not," John assured him, "It's all part of my plan."

"To seduce her?" Ford asked.

"No, to turn her to our side," John explained, "I'm showing her what she can have if she joins us. She was never allowed to do anything and I'm letting her know that the Varren are different."

"I hear you, and I agree it sounds like a good plan but is that the real reason?"

"What other reason could there be?"

"It seems like she's not just your prisoner anymore," he told him.

"Well she's not just a prisoner, she's the Libra," John added.

"I get that but the dress and jewels, granted the outcome was hot," he conceded, "but the way you treat her…it's too soft."

"Soft?"

"You're treating her more like your date than your prisoner," Ford explained.

"She's not my prisoner, she's my…project," John stated.

"Project for the Varren or for your bedroom?"

John rolled his eyes, "I'm not trying to seduce her; I'm trying to change her."

"Meanwhile, she's doing the same thing to you."

"Are you crazy?" he asked, "She doesn't even know what the word flirt means, how could she possible know how to seduce a man?"

"I mean she's changing you," Ford said.

"That's ridiculous," John scoffed.

"How did you feel when you saw Falron attacking her?" he inquired.

John's eyes grew dark, "Like killing the bastard."

"You see what I mean? You're too close to her. You are actually starting to care."

"That doesn't mean anything," John said, "I feel like killing him all the time."

"Yeah, but you never actually tried until recently."

"Look, when I saw him…I just snapped," he explained.

"Exactly," Aiden stated, "Maybe it's the bond thing or maybe you just feel sorry for her, but you are getting too close. She's the Libra, but she's also your prisoner. Stop all of these dinner dates before you find yourself wrapped around her finger."

John could hear his words and understood the wisdom in them but the thought of actually listening refused to stick. For some reason, the thought of spending less time with Elizabeth out of the question, she needed his help in learning to live. John stood up from his chair, "Ford, there's nothing to worry about, I know how to keep my distance from women."

That earned him a raised brow.

"I mean keep my emotions in a distance," he added, "she's just a project, once she joins us that will be the end of it."

Ford nodded, "Alright, I believe you."

"Good," John said, "We'll meet in the morning about the revolt."

Once he had left the room, Aiden pondered over the entire evening. _It's stupid to worry_ he thought to himself_ no Varren in history has ever turned to the Ranue, it's probably impossible._ He poured himself another drink, but paused before swallowing _still they were being a bit too friendly. Void, I hope he knows what he's doing._

* * *

"I'm tired…my feet hurt…we've been walking for hours…" Rodney complained and complained and complained as they plodded along the rocky surface of Alkura. 

Laura rolled her eyes and stuck out her foot causing Rodney to take a face plant right into the dirt, "Oh I'm sorry was that _my_ foot?"

Teyla quickly looked away to hide her laughter, Lorne wasn't as courteous, outright laughing.

"You…you…you…" He sputtered his face turning red.

Laura grinned, "Rodney you have some dirt…all over your face."

"Because you tripped me!"

"Well you wouldn't stop complaining," Laura pointed out.

"That still doesn't give you the right to resort to violence!"

"I wouldn't argue with her Rodney," Carson began, "She could probably open a crack in the earth and make you fall to the core of this planet."

Rodney's eyes widened and immediately he looked down to the ground.

"Thanks," Laura smiled shyly.

"You're welcome love," he smiled back; Laura turned red and looked down at her toes.

"What are we looking for again?" Lorne asked Teyla as he kicked a rock away.

"Anything that may even look like it could point towards the Last Seer." Teyla explained.

"We've been searching for three hours," Lorne pointed out, "Usually I let Rodney do the complaining but for once I'm going to take a page out of his book." Suddenly a fire ball came streaking past him, Teyla shoved him out of the way before he turned in a flame boy instead of a fly boy, "Well that's not something you see everyday."

They sprung into action whipping out their guns and in Laura's case her sword. Teyla knew that her own abilities but she didn't like the odds of three to one when she saw the men standing before them.

"Agent Emmagen of the Galactic Administration…" The blonde man with cold good looks, obviously the leader began.

"I wonder if he knows you," Lorne whispered.

"You've thwarted me at every turn, I want the tablet."

Teyla and Lorne looked at each other, "Who are you?" he asked.

"_I_ am Nichos Drey." He said arrogantly.

"Well _I_ am Marcus Lorne please to meet you," Nichos stared at the open hand with disgust. He then whispered to Teyla, "This guy wants to kill me doesn't he?"

"Enough!" Nichos yelled, "I want that tablet!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Teyla told him calmly.

"You can do better than that Agent Emmagen; it was my men that fired upon your ship on Trunal."

"That was my ship!!!" Lorne protested.

"I don't think he cares," Laura told him.

"Well I care."

"Tell me where the tablet is!" an annoyed Nichos said.

"I won't tell you," Teyla said taking her stand.

"You will or I will kill you now and tear your ship apart piece by piece."

"Finders keepers losers weepers," Lorne told him, Nichos wasn't amused.

"I see you leave me no choice," Nichos said and the chaos began.

It was a flurry of swords and laser bolts as Laura, Lorne, Carson and Teyla began to fight Nichos and his men, Rodney was hiding behind a rock.

Teyla and Lorne had the best shots they were at the front of the group taking down as many as Nichos's men as possible Carson was behind them watching their backs. Laura was the one going in deep taking down as many men as possible with her deadly sword.

Laura saw Nichos coming towards her, quickly she fought her way to the rock Rodney was crouching behind, "If you're going to run away," She told him, "take this with you," she handed him the tablet.

"Where?"

"To the ship!" She said through gritted teeth.

"What if they catch me?"

"Think of this as your chance to be a hero."

Rodney's eyes lit up, "I like that."

"Good now go!"

For the first time Laura was actually glad to watch him run away from a fight.

* * *

Either the Void was looking out for them or they were just that good, they were able to get most of the men to separate into smaller groups, it made it easier to deal with them. Teyla saw three men run behind a rock wall, she rushed after them. 

Teyla found herself in a bend in the wall of the cliff the shadow cast an eerie darkness to the place. There were no trace of the Varren she was chasing and a headache began a steady pounding at her temples.

She found herself drawn to the corner of the place with each step she took the throbbing became more intense and painful. The outline of a figure became clearer as her eyes adjusted to the darkness.

Dark grey eyes glared back at her set in a stone face depicting a wizened old man. A tinge of green moss grew on its surface from thousands of years of being exposed to the elements but time did nothing to chip away the message the statue gave: surrender is never an option.

_Destiny is set in stone, one day I will choose The Last Seer, _the inscription read clearly from the stone its message of hope rang in Teyla's heart and her headache growing even worse. The message stared tantalizing at Teyla, she reached out and ran her fingertips over the writing, and a searing pain filled her mind.

The next thing Teyla knew everything exploded around her and she was flying through the air. She was unconscious when she hit the ground.

* * *

"Hurry up hurry up!" Laura yelled at Carson and Lorne on her heels. 

"Who knew that they would get reinforcements so fast," Lorne said to Carson.

"Aye and I thought we might just win this one."

"I just hope Rodney got the tablet back to the ship," Laura said.

"Please the only time the guy can run fast is when there a fight; he probably made it in ten seconds flat."

Laura laughed, "If Teyla were here she'd say we're being mean," suddenly it dawned on her, "Where is Teyla?"

"I saw her running behind that cliff," Lorne told her, "and haven't seen her since."

"Idiot she could be hurt!" Laura did a one eighty and raced away.

"I guess we have to start following her again."

The three of them found Teyla still unconscious on the dirt. Carson began to check her for any injuries, "She seems fine," He told them, "No wounds just a wee bump on the head."

At that moment she stirred, "What happened?"

"We were hoping you would tell us," Lorne said.

She sat up and rubbed her head, "I mean what did they do use a proton blast to destroy the cliff?"

"What?!"

"The explosion."

They all looked at each other with bewildered glances, "There wasn't any explosion."

"Yes there was it happened before I was knocked unconscious." She explained, "How else would I go flying through the air."

"Trust me Teyla," Laura said, "There wasn't any blast or we would have seen or for that matter heard it."

"Then why else would I find myself three feet off the ground?"

"Maybe Ronon kissed you?"

Teyla wasn't quite sure how to respond to that, Lorne cut her to the chase, "As much as I would _love_ to discuss Teyla's hallucination of an explosion we have to find Rodney and get off this rock!"

"Alright alright," She said wincing as she slowly came to her feet, "let's go."

They quickly left the place and in there haste none of them noticed the statue or the new inscription.

_I have chosen._

_TBC_

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? Next chap: John and Elizabeth get even closer and more Ronon/Teyla goodness and Teyla begins to have visions. R&R. 


	5. Visions and Kisses

Disclaimer: Dust lines our pockets not cash

A/N Tinuviel Undomiel: All you Shweir fans are going to love this chapter, it holds one of my favorite scenes. I think you will enjoy it.

A/N Nerwen Aldarion: All you Spanky fans will love this chapter because Ronon and Teyla are back on the same planet, there is a sweet scene between them but also a scene that will have repercussions later on BIG repercussions so stay tuned.

* * *

Chapter 5: Visions and Kisses

The group, minus Rodney, made their way back to the ship; Carson was speaking to Teyla about her little tumble. "I'll check you out when we get back, I'm sure nothing happened to you lass."

"Something happened," she told him, "I didn't just imagine it all."

Laura and Lorne looked at each other skeptically, "Well we were under fire and you've been under a lot of stress lately…" Laura began.

"I'm not going mad," Teyla said annoyed, "I know what happened." Actually she had no idea what had just occurred all she knew was that something had happened to her, something that sent her flying through the air.

"So…tell us," Lorne said obviously not really believing she could explain, unfortunately he was right.

Teyla was silent as she tried to think of any sort of explanation for the events but something caught her eye that kept her from responding, whether it was a good thing or not was yet to be decided.

It was Rodney crouching behind a rock holding a shaking gun, he was obviously scared out of his mind, "Rodney," she yelled and ran up to him the others close behind, "What happened?"

"I…I was m-m-making m-my way b-b-back to the s-ship when big s-strong guys," he gestured, "w-with big deadly guns c-came and s-s-surrounded me a-and I tried to fight them but I…but I…"

"Rodney," Laura began calmly her voice icy cold, "where is the tablet?" Everyone knew the answer when Rodney didn't respond, "Rodney!!!"

"There were ten of them with big huge hands and even bigger guns!" Rodney protested.

Lorne grabbed Laura and pulled her back, "Hold her down before she tears him apart," he told the others.

Teyla sighed in frustration, "This complicates matters," she admitted, "but at least we have the information already and they still have to interpret it." She pulled Rodney to his feet, "We have to go the first planet on the list, we have to stay ahead of them. Teyla looked back in the direction of where the statue lay, "it's our only choice."

* * *

The Varren base on Mackar was a relatively large base that was often visited by Lord Sheppard. Its size made it easy for Ronon to slip in and sign up as an officer. He worked hard at gaining prestige and he could tell that his commanders were impressed by him. He still wasn't close enough to know The Libra's location but it wouldn't be long now. If he ever began to regret the assignment he'd taken he'd remember Teyla's promise to show her _appreciation_.

He was in the Mess Hall enjoying his lunch when a hand touched his shoulder, "Mind if I sit down?"

Ronon turned and saw someone completely unexpected. John Sheppard, First Apprentice to the Emperor, was standing behind him. "Sure," he replied.

Sheppard took a seat and gave him a casual smile, "Your Officer Dex aren't you?"

"Most people call me Ronon."

"Okay, Ronon," he said, "I've been hearing your name a lot lately. Most of my men are singling you out as a soon-to-be general."

"Thanks," he replied.

"I don't know much about you, though."

"Not much to tell."

"It says on your record that you're Satedan," Sheppard quoted, "and that you trained for several years at the Administration Academy on Barusha until you walked out and that your last known occupation was a bounty hunter on Fraiden."

"Seems like you know everything there is to know about me," Ronon mused.

"Not quite," he told him, "Why did you leave the Academy?"

Ronon took a swig of beer before answering, "I thought they were too soft."

"Good reason," Sheppard said, "so why didn't you go to a Varren Academy instead?"

"I don't like everything the Varren do."

"If that's so then why are you here?" he asked.

"I wanted to see what was going on your side before making a choice," he explained.

Sheppard nodded, "I see your point, but you could have stayed neutral."

"There is no neutral in war."

The First Apprentice smiled, "Well said, I hope to prove to you that our side is the right side. We're not soft. We prove ourselves capable as rulers." He stood up from the table but didn't leave, "I'll be keeping in eye on you; I think you have great potential."

"Thanks," he replied as Sheppard left the Mess Hall. His offer was appealing but he wasn't ready to decide yet. His leave was coming up and Ronon needed to see Teyla and tell her about this development. He had feeling that if he kept playing his cards right he'd be rescuing the Libra soon.

* * *

_The piercing sound of proton torpedoes blasted through the air and struck the earth with a large bang preceded by the high pitched wails of the dying. Tekuta had a substantial military but even they could not stand up to the bombardment of the Varren, this was something Lorne knew well but chose to ignore, he needed to stay focused if he wanted to win this battle._

_He was lying on the ground in a trench along with half of his regiment, his commander on the far side barking orders at those around him. Lorne turned to the man beside him, Gavin Mitchell, his best friend since their school days, "How's it going?"_

_Gavin grinned, "Peachy this time next week we should be laying on the beaches of Cringol with a cold drink in our hands and a girl on each arm."_

_Lorne laughed, "I'll hold you to that." Another blast came and both men ducked as debris fell all around them, "This looks bad," he remarked._

_"Well we've been through bad before," Gavin reminded him, "just remember what we're here for…Tekuta."_

_Lorne smiled and grabbed his friend's hand to seal the deal, "Tekuta," he repeated. Lorne looked over at the commanding officer who gave him a nod, Lorne knew it was time to head towards the cover. "Let's go!" he yelled and jumped up firing._

_Once the ships got a hold of their position the firing became even worse as blasts rained down from overhead. It became hard to see from amidst the smoke and Lorne quickly lost sight of his friend. "Gavin!" he yelled out, "Gavin!" Lorne continued searching amidst the ruins and smoke of the planet until he tripped over something and fell._

_He turned to see what it was that caused him to fall and realized it was a body, not just any body but the body of his best friend. His eyes open and mouth twisted into a mixture of horror, fear, and pain. Lorne stared at his friend for the longest time not wanting to believe what was right before his eyes._

_Finally he closed Gavin's eyes and searched around his neck until he found the metal tags hanging on the chain. Lorne tore them off his friend and stared at the name in scripted on them mixed with blood and dirt, what he thought was blood dripping on his face turned out to be tears over the pain of losing everything that he held dear._

_Suddenly the fire rained down around him again as he tried to escape from the hell that was once his home…_

Teyla woke up with a gasp and looked around to be certain that she was still on the _Free Spirit _and not being fired upon on Tekuta. Her sheets were tangled and her skin coated with sweat as she lay back down with a sigh, "It was just a dream," she whispered to herself, "just a dream."

But she knew that it wasn't the truth.

* * *

Elizabeth had been enjoying her evening meals with John ever since they first began. She was free to talk about any subjects including the ones forbidden to her before by Jorto. He answered her questions and added in teasing comments that always made her laugh and smile. He in return would ask about her training by her master.

"Jorto had me learn as much as I could about my enemy," she told John as she finished her dessert, "but he never mentioned you and I could never learn much about you while I was at the Administration."

"Our files constantly change locations to avoid Administration spies stealing them," he explained.

"I see," she said, "I did learn that many Varren lords were surprised that Deymos named you his First Apprentice after he assumed command of the Empire."

"Yeah, most people think that my late training makes me weaker than the others," he said.

That made her frown, "Late training?"

"I wasn't discovered by the Varren until I was ten," John began, "I was raised by my parents on Rycala. Deymos was Second Apprentice at the time and he explained to my parents that I needed special training and they handed me over to him."

"Do you visit your parents often then?" Elizabeth asked, "I would love to meet them."

A sad look entered his eyes, something she'd never seen before, "You can't; they died in a fire not long after I left. I didn't find out until I was fifteen."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she sympathized.

"Thanks," he said.

Elizabeth looked at the gloomy expression on his face and longed for a way to comfort him. "I never knew my parents," she told him, "You're lucky."

"That's true," he admitted, "It doesn't matter anyways, they died a long time ago."

He shook away his sadness and started to tell her a story about his time at the Academy when he and his friends snuck out to a party at a local cantina. She smiled at the tale but her thoughts were circled elsewhere. She remembered that time when he'd invaded her dreams while she was on the _Free Spirit_. He'd goaded her into looking into his past and she had been amazed at what she'd seen. Most of all was the first vision she saw that stuck with her. The fire that had licked on all sides of her, the scorched earth and two blackened figures being consumed by the flames. She supposed now that she hadn't seen his past at all, merely an imagining as to what happened to his parents.

Still, she couldn't shake the eerie feeling that something wasn't quite right.

* * *

The _Free Spirit_ had to leave its course for Targonn to go and pick up Ronon on Mackar; Ronon would join them on their mission and be dropped back off to continue with his original assignment. Teyla enjoyed this plan immensely since she would be able to spend more time with Ronon, something that was quite obvious to the others. Seeing Ronon again would get Teyla's mind off of the strange dreams she'd been having, a welcome diversion indeed.

Ronon had barely stepped on to the ship when Teyla rushed to greet him after which it was a quick rush to her bedroom to show her 'appreciation', something the guys all caught wind of.

"Did Ronon get anything?" Lorne asked as he stepped onto the cockpit.

"I don't know," Rodney said sarcastically, "hey why don't you ask him, last I saw he was going into Teyla's room."

Lorne rolled his eyes, "Oh the 'appreciation' that she has to show, I should have known that was how she got him to sign on."

Rodney was reflecting on something else, "I want some appreciation."

Lorne and Carson turned to him and blinked, "Well you're not getting any from me," Lorne said.

"Me either," the doctor replied.

"What?! No, I mean from a woman," Rodney began, Lorne opened his mouth to say something but Rodney continued, "a _real_ woman."

Lorne laughed, "I don't see that happening anytime soon for you Rodney." Lorne turned to Carson, "Maybe for _you _if your play your cards right with Cadman."

Carson blushed, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Uh huh."

"Seriously lad I don't," Carson continued, "sure she is a lovely person and a wonderful personality but I…"

"Listen to yourself," Lorne said, "you obviously have a thing for her, go for it."

"I don't…I don't…"

"Oh geez," Lorne groaned and turned to Rodney, "he's as bad as you."

"Yeah well," Rodney began, "just because all the girls fall for you doesn't mean you have the right to make fun of us."

"I'm just stating a fact," Lorne grinned happily, "it's not my fault if I impress the ladies."

"Yes well one day you'll meet someone who _doesn't_ love you at first sight," Rodney sputtered out, "and then we'll stand there…and laugh!"

"Ooooh so scared."

* * *

_Jestan used to be a peaceful planet, there was hardly any military there, it was mostly farmers and merchants but Jestan did have one of the best hospitals in the galaxy. But now the sky was ablaze and screams filled the air as the Varren troops stormed the planet killing any and all resistance._

_Carson was busy as he worked on one patient to the next trying to save the dying but it was mostly all for nothing. One by one he saw the people he grew up with writhe beneath him in pain or with another doctor until they finally closed their eyes and escaped from the pain forever. Exhaustion physically, mentally, and emotionally came upon him but he knew he couldn't give in or more lives in this tragedy would be lost._

_"Doctor we need you over here," one of the nurses called out._

_He rushed over to see it was a child bleeding profusely from multiple wounds, not just any child but the eight year old girl who had lived next door to him. Marta was her name and she followed him around like a puppy saying that she wanted to be a doctor when she grew up and was always begging to go with him to the hospital._

_Carson had never thought much of the girl appeasing her interest some of the time and other times berating her for getting in his way but now…now she lay on the table in the hospital she'd always wanted to see but not like this._

_Carson began to work on her as he tried to stench the flow of blood and repair the damage. The sound of the alarm from the machine came announcing her heart had stopped, he felt the feeling of horror take over as he watched the nurses try agonizingly to keep her heart beating._

_Too late, finally the nurses stepped aside and announced the time of death and Carson was left to stare at Marta's body. The child that would never see her dreams come true, the fact that her first time to ever enter the hospital was also her last…_

Teyla woke up with a start her motions awakening Ronon beside her but she didn't notice, she was too busy sobbing over the horrible dream.

"What happened?" he asked as he tried to comfort her. Ronon didn't know what was going on, they had barely had time to talk since he'd rejoined them; they had been too busy making love.

Teyla shook her head and wiped away the tears, "I don't know what's wrong with me anymore."

* * *

Targonn was a wasteland; that was the nicest thing an outsider could say of the world. It was pile of sand and rocks, the heat was almost unbearable during the middle of the day and at night the temperatures reached subzero. Besides those facts, people could and did live on Targonn wearing sun shielding clothing and cooling units within buildings. Targonn was almost exactly the same way it was thousands of years ago just more buildings, all of them were wondering why Peltor would even want to go to planet like this to hide a piece of the map. Everyone that is except Teyla who was still trying to get over the frightening things she was seeing in her dreams

The crew of the _Free Spirit_ spent the entire first day of the planet asking questions about the planet in hopes of finding some clue as to where Peltor might have hidden the piece. But they had to be careful, Targonn was now a part of Falron's territory and they really didn't need to catch his attention.

After a long day of finding absolutely nothing they mulled over their disappointments in the bar at the inn they were staying at and Ronon finally explained everything he had learned while undercover, "Sheppard's keeping an eye on me."

"You mean he suspects?" Teyla asked him taking a sip of her drink.

"No, I think he likes me," Ronon explained, "I think he believes I'll be a great asset on his army."

Teyla raised an eyebrow, "I'm not sure if that's a compliment or an insult," she said teasingly.

"I think he's a nice guy," Ronon continued to her surprise.

Teyla coughed when he said that choking on her drink, "You can't be serious."

"I've met him," Ronon explained, "I've seen the way he treats his people, he's a good leader."

"He's a Varren," Teyla protested, "all the Varren do is kill and destroy people's lives."

"Sheppard isn't like that."

"There is no proof that says otherwise."

"I heard Falron attacked the Libra," he paused as Teyla's eyes widened, "and Sheppard saved her," he turned to her, "what do you say that?"

Teyla was shocked but not by what Sheppard did, "Are you actually defending him?"

"He's not a bad guy," Ronon repeated.

"Ronon I've know the Varren more than you do," Teyla continued, "I've not only heard about the atrocities they've done; I've seen them!"

"But not by Sheppard," he counteracted.

"He's a Varren he supports everything they do," Teyla yelled, "and I'm starting to think you do as well!"

Ronon gritted his teeth, "I told you that I don't believe in everything the Administration does."

"You also told me that you didn't support the Varren either."

"I don't… I don't know. I've heard all these stories about the Varren," Ronon explained, "but now that I'm working with them I'm starting to believe they're not true."

"Ronon you are only seeing one side…there is so much more to the Varren you just can't understand." Teyla said, "you're seeing all the sides he's painting for you, it all looks wonderful but it's not real…you have to trust me on this."

Ronon shook his head and Teyla could tell that he was having a hard time believing her but instead he said, "Look lets just stop arguing…this isn't why we're here."

She nodded her head and smiled but her eyes still held a bit of concern, this was a side of Ronon she'd never seen before and now…now she was wondering just what kind of man had she given her heart to?

* * *

_Peltor stood at the entrance to the cave looking deep inside the blackness, listening to the rumble of the great beast's slumber. He reached into his robe and pulled out a piece of a tablet, one of four that would lead the way to the greatest treasure of the Seers: the Eye of the Void._

_Peltor still felt the loss of the Eye like a piece of his heart was missing, the Eye had seemed to become a part of his soul and he could still hear the call of the treasure like a heartbeat. As far as he could know in his earnest to hide the Void he'd made a connection with it causing a permanent fusion with the Eye's powers. Even across this great distance he could feel its power, and he could still see far into the future than any natural Seer would glimpse._

_Now he was fulfilling the quest he had to do in order for the future to come to past, in order for the wrongs of what would come to past be righted. _

_Gingerly he stepped into the cave and crept past the great hulk of a beast, a Targonn Dragon, one of the largest creatures in the galaxy. Peltor prayed silently to the Void that the creature didn't wake up as he made his way to the back of the cave. _

_He buried the piece underneath the cool sand and placed several stones over the spot. He then took out a small laser and burned the emblem of the Seers on the wall above the spot. _

_Peltor left the cave knowing that the journey had only just begun…_

Teyla woke up from a troubled sleep once again; at least the dream this time was not so terrible. She turned to see Ronon still sleeping beside her afraid of what would happen if her suspicions were true. She knew there was only one way to find out…she knew the guys weren't going to be happy taking on a Targonn Dragon.

* * *

Elizabeth had given up meditation. It was a futile effort now that she had become in touch with her inner spirit. Her mind would wander to other things: questions she needed to ask, places she wanted to see. Or she would lose complete concentration and wind up falling asleep instead. Eventually, she confessed her problem to John who had started laughing hysterically, but he did see her predicament since he did have a sector of an empire to run and he couldn't spend every minute with her. He loaned her several books for her to read to help relieve her boredom.

This was how he found her when he entered her cell, deeply engrossed in one of his books. "_A Toss of the Dice: Guide to being a Gambler_," John read the title, "I got that one while I was at the Academy, earned some good cash."

"Jorto mentioned this game," she mused as she sat up from her bed, "He said that it was a game of chance that many lose their entire fortunes to."

"Only if they're not good at it," he said, "plus that's part of the fun, it's a risk."

"Maybe I'll have to try this game," Elizabeth replied, "I'm almost finished."

"What are you planning on reading next?"

"I thought this one sounded interesting," she held up a novel.

He eyed the cover and then quickly snatched it out of her hands, "I didn't mean to put that one in there."

She was about to ask what was wrong with the book when she noted a difference in his apparel. Instead of his normal, dark traditional Varren robes he was dressed in white pants with a matching shirt that was opened at the color to reveal a bit of tanned skin. "Is that a costume?"

"Not exactly," he replied and then tossed her a bundle, "Here you go."

The bundle turned out to be a matching white dress, "Why are you giving me this?"

"So we don't stick out."

She frowned in confusion, "Stick out where?"

John smiled, "It's a surprise."

"Since being your prisoner I have received numerous surprises from you," she said.

"You've enjoyed them, haven't you?"

"Not in the beginning," Elizabeth admitted.

"Just put on the dress," he said, "You're gonna love it."

She shooed him out of her cell so she could change. John waited for her outside until he heard her muffled, "I'm ready." When he opened the door he was again stunned by her transformation. Dressed in her typical robes she was still stunning, but seeing her like this…it made him painfully aware of the fact that she was a woman. "Wow, _bettina_, you look great."

Elizabeth smiled but he could see the curiosity in her eyes, "What does that mean, _bettina_?"

He smiled, "I wondered when you'd ask that."

"So are you going to tell me?" she asked.

John shook his head, "Nope, you'll have to find out for yourself." He looked at the timepiece on his wrist, "We have to go or we'll miss everything."

Excitement about the surprise pushed the curiosity of her new nickname to the back of her mind as she followed him out of the brig.

They flew in his private Jumper to a planet not far from the one his base was situated on. When they reached the village, Elizabeth was startled to see all of the people dressed in similar white clothes. "What's going on?"

"This is Sindred and every year they hold a summer festival to celebrate the coming harvest," he explained.

She looked around at the people and the decorations set up around the town, "A festival?"

"Yeah, my friends and I used to come here during our cadet days and I remembered how you wanted to see a festival once…"

Elizabeth stared back at him in surprise, "You brought me here…so I can see a festival?"

"No," he said, "I brought you here so you can be a part of this festival."

His words left her speechless and she felt her mouth fall open, "Why?" she found herself asking, "Why would you do this?"

"I thought you would enjoy this," John replied, "I remember how you wanted to go to a festival when you were younger."

She nodded, "I just…I don't understand."

His hazel eyes smiled back at her, "I can be a nice guy."

Elizabeth couldn't stop looking at him disbelief. She knew how kind he could be but this…she never thought he would do anything this benevolent. He showed her around the town explaining what was happening and what was to come: contests, craft tables, vendors that sold roasted meat on skewers and spiced wine. She paused in the road when she heard music coming from a large platform in the middle of the square behind a stoen fountain. There were villagers walking strangely on the stage, women and men wrapped in each others arms.

"Do you like that?" John asked when he saw the direction of her gaze.

"What is it?"

"They're dancing."

"I've heard of this," she said, "I read about it in one of your books. It is a form of celebration, right?"

"Something like that," he nodded; then smiled as an idea struck him and grabbed her arm, "Come on."

Elizabeth frowned at first in confusion until she noticed the direction he pulled her towards, "Wait, I don't think…"

"Its part of joining in," he insisted as he pulled her up on the platform.

"But I don't know how," she told him as he led her to the side of the stage.

"That's why I'm going to teach you," John took one of her hands in each of his and placed one on his shoulder while keeping the other intertwined with his fingers. She gasped as he wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her towards him. "I might as well warn you, I'm not very good at this."

"That doesn't matter since I have no idea what to do."

"Follow my lead," he advised before taking the first few steps in the dance. Elizabeth struggled to keep up but she found herself trying to pull away and go her own way in the dance, "You have to let me lead," he whispered.

"I don't understand."

"Stop trying to lead me, that's the man's job," he explained, "follow my movements."

Again, she tried but she kept peeking down at her feet to make sure she copied his motions. She fell out of step and her foot fell hard on his. She heard him wince in pain, "I'm sorry."

"That's okay, toes are overrated," he assured her with a grin, "I think I see your problem now," he led her to the wings of platform, "You have to feel the rhythm."

She blinked in confusion, "Rhythm?"

"Every song has a beat, a pulse," he explained, "When you dance, you dance to the beat of the song." He stopped at the fringe of the other dancers and pulled her in front of him. "Now close your eyes and just listen to the music."

Feeling strange, Elizabeth did as she was told and felt herself be swept way by the song. Her body took control and instructed her foot the tap at what she realized was the beat. With her eyes still closed, she felt John pull her back into his arms and lead her again on the dance. Her body in perfect rhythm with the song and with John, Elizabeth felt a natural grace come over her. It was a beautiful thing this dancing.

A more spirited song was played and Elizabeth enjoyed following John's movements at a much faster pace. The danced for several songs and by the end she was breathless and a sparkle was in her eyes.

She bought a cool drink from a vendor while John returned to the ship for a few minutes to ask his leading officer for updates on the base. It was the perfect opportunity from escape but the thought never reached her. Here she was open to enjoy herself and, even though she was a prisoner, she was free.

Leaning against a pillar, Elizabeth's gave caught something very alien to her. Two people were standing in a secluded corner with their mouths pressed together. She observed this embrace with a peculiar interest. The woman was running her fingers through the man's hair while he held her firmly around the waist.

"What are you looking at?" John asked while coming up beside her.

"What are they doing?" she pointed to the couple.

"They're kissing," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Kissing?"

John eyed her incredulously, "I get the fact you have been trained to fend off twenty men and that you aren't allowed to feel anything but you honestly have no idea what kissing is?" Elizabeth shook her head in reply, "Okay, well it's a show of affection."

"Why are they showing affection," she asked curiously.

John shrugged, "How should I know? Maybe they're in love or maybe they're drunk either way they want to kiss."

Elizabeth eyed the couple again, "It doesn't look very comfortable."

"Trust me, it's _very_ comfortable," he replied with a grin.

"How?"

Her question knocked the smile right off of his face and he looked at her incredulously, "You want me to explain to you why people like it?"

"Yes," she stated.

"Uh…well…" he stammered, running his fingers through his hair in a nervous gesture, "It's kind of…well it's complicated. There's really only one way to explain it."

"Okay," Elizabeth said, "explain it."

He took a deep breath before stepping in close to her and putting both hands on her face; then closed the distance between them. She didn't know what to think when their lips touched except she felt something strange happen. It was like those times before whenever he had pressed close to her but this time it was stronger and more frightening than ever. It coiled out from a secret place inside and began to spread to her limbs, making them feel as if her bones were made of water.

She placed both hands on his shoulders in order to push him away but then his tongue forced her lips apart and slid inside. All thought fell away and her entire body was taken over by these feelings. Unknowingly, she started to participate in this kiss. John's hands slid from her face, traced her sides and settled down at her waist to pull her closer so there wasn't an inch of space between them. It was impossible to think with all these delicious sensations running through her.

The loud cheering as the beer drinking contest started brought reality back to her. Elizabeth pushed against his chest and took several steps back. John gasped for breath while still looking into her eyes. For someone who knew nothing about the world she certainly had a powerful effect on him.

"I…I think I understand now," she half whispered, half gasped out.

John couldn't stop a smile from creeping at the corners of his mouth, "Do you want another go at it."

Elizabeth fiercely shook her head, "No…I…I…I think I need to…" she didn't know what to say so she just started to back away.

"Hey, did I scare you?" he asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

"No," she shook her head again, "I just…I need to think." She turned and fled away from him, unsure of where she was going but she could feel his eyes watching her as she ran.

In the middle of the square, in front of the dancing platform, there was a large fountain that sent streams of water into the air before falling back into the large basin. Elizabeth sat down beside the fountain while trying to catch her breath, not from her escape but from the strange feelings still chasing through her. Her lips still burned and tingled from John's kiss and she felt feverish. What was this ailment that assailed her? She dipped her hands into the water and splashed it onto her burning face. John had introduced her to something she'd never felt before, something she knew Jorto had forbidden. A part of her was afraid the identity nameless feeling but her still pounding heart ached to know what it was.

* * *

"What do you mean we're going into a Targonn Dragon cave?!" Lorne exclaimed not believing what he was hearing.

"I believe that is where the piece of the map is," Teyla explained.

"Why?"

Teyla was silent as she tried to think of a better explanation than I-saw-it-in-my-dream. She couldn't think of anything so she decided to lie, "One of the villagers told me that was a likely place to look."

"Uh huh, are you sure the villager wasn't drunk?"

"What's the harm in trying?" Teyla asked.

"Well there is the possibility of being torn apart by a HUGE dragon!" Lorne pointed out.

"Trust me on this," Teyla asked all of them. Even Ronon looked at her skeptically so she decided to appeal to the men's pride, "then think about the prestige you could gain, you would have taken on a Targonn Dragon…and survived," she emphasized the last word and the guy's eyebrows all shot up at that one.

"Well…it would be cool," Lorne began.

"We could figure something out," Ronon agreed.

"Are you all nuts?! It's a Targonn DRAGON!!!!!" Rodney yelled.

Laura grinned at Teyla, "Balance has been restored…ok let's go hunt a dragon!"

* * *

The Targonn Dragon cave gaped from the mountain side, like the jaws of a great beast. It was fitting since a monstrous creature resided in the cave. The others were trying to figure out how Teyla knew where the cave was and which one it was in for that matter.

She stopped them and gestured for all of them to duck behind a boulder. "That's it," she whispered.

"So…what do we do?" Marcus asked, "Let's ask the woman with all the answers Teyla?"

"This is not my expertise," she admitted.

"Well you're the one who dragged us here!"

"Alright," Ronon cut in, "we've got to think of this as a military campaign."

"For those of us who aren't in the military, what do you mean lad?" Carson asked.

"We need to lay a ground assault."

"A what?" Rodney asked while peeping over to his shoulder to be sure the Dragon wasn't creeping up to eat them.

He looked over at Lorne, "Did you bring any mines?"

Marcus nodded, "Yeah."

"We'll lay them out in front of the cave and lure him out with meat," he explained and pointed to Laura and Carson, "You two go hunting for anything you can find."

"I…uh…okay," the Ranue blushed at the thought of spending time with the doctor even if it was to kill an animal.

While they scrounged around in the desert for some prey the Dragon would find tasty while Lorne, Ronon and Teyla laid out the mines. Rodney claimed to be standing watch by the boulders but would in turn stare at the cave with a look of terror. For once, no one blamed him.

Carson and Laura returned a half an hour later bearing the carcass of Bondu Rat, an enormous three foot rodent that preyed on snakes and other desert animals. They placed the corpse in front of the mines and sliced it open from tail to throat to allow the blood to seep into the sand. Then they all returned to the sanctuary of the boulders to wait.

For several tense minutes they waited for the Dragon to smell their gift. They knew Ronon's plan was working when the ground began to tremble and guttural howl came from the cave. All of them winced as they heard him sniff at the air, attracted to the scent of blood. Without realizing it, Laura buried her face in Carson's shoulder and dug her fingers into his arm. Then came several large booms as the mines when off and the Dragon's moans of pain.

Everyone peeked over the boulders at the dragon and were surprised to see it still living. "That thing is huge!" Lorne exclaimed.

"Now what do we do?" Laura asked.

"I'm up for running away," Rodney suggested.

Ronon pulled out his Satedan pistol and charged out of the hiding spot while Teyla called out his name in a desperate attempt to bring him back. She followed him, unholstering her own weapon.

Lorne watched them run towards the creature for a moment before sighing, "Well you got to go sometime."

"Are you crazy?!" Rodney called after them.

"Stay here," Laura instructed as she followed the smuggler.

Carson didn't listen, "Laura!" he shouted as he ran after her.

"Great now I'm all by myself," Rodney remarked and sat back down behind the boulders. He heard shots ringing out and guilt form in his stomach, "Oh," he moaned, "Wait for me!" he fled from his cozy, hiding place.

"This is stupid," Lorne muttered as he fired his small pistol at the Dragon.

The beast roared and advanced towards them, whipping his barbed tail at Teyla and Ronon. Ronon shoved Teyla out of the way and managed the dodge the tail with only a scrape from one the spikes.

Carson saw that he was wounded and his doctoral instincts kicked in. He ran over to them whish caught the Dragon's attention. A large roar sounded and the doctor saw the anger and hunger in the Dragon's red eyes as it charged at him.

During this, everyone had missed Laura running behind the Dragon. They saw her now as she climbed up the Dragon's back, stealing his attention away from Carson. He shook his head in order to shake her off but she held on by his horns. Still bearing a precarious grip, she ran her blue-veined sword across the Dragon's thick throat.

He let out one last moan before sinking into the sand, blood pouring from his exposed throat. Laura fell off her perch and hit the ground rolling. Immediately, Carson raced over towards her, "You could have gotten yourself killed, love!" he chastised as he helped her to her feet, "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Really?" she asked, slightly gleeful. Carson nodded and the two stared at each other wistfully.

"I _hate_ to break this up," Lorne said obviously not sorry, "but there is a very large and hopefully very dead Dragon here and I'm wondering why we are still standing here in front of it."

The two looked sheepish and Lorne grinned but Teyla wasn't paying any attention, after making sure Ronon was okay she walked boldly into the cave. The rest of the crew followed her in.

"Do you have any idea where it is lass?" Carson asked.

Teyla didn't answer; she just walked towards the back of the cave. She gently ran her fingertips over the brand of the Seers, the one she'd seen Peltor make in his dream. Teyla quickly moved the stones on the sand away and began to attack it with her fingers, digging until she grasped an old metal box and pulled it out of the sand. She eyed the others who looked at her with questioning glances before opening the box and revealing a stone tablet perfectly preserved.

"That looks like a star map," Rodney said, "You see here," he pointed to a part on the map, "that looks like the Aridian star cluster."

"So whatever is at the center of this map is the planet where the Eye is hidden," Lorne finished, "So all we have to do is find all four pieces and we'll know where to go." He stood up, "It's lucky we were able to find this."

"Hmm yeah…very lucky," Teyla tried to sound surprised but failed miserably.

"You knew!" Laura exclaimed.

"What are you…talking about?"

Laura gave her a look, "You just happen to find information that is thousands of years old, you just happen to lead us to the right cave and happen to find the first piece, please you can do better than that,"then she turned to the big question, "how did you know?"

"I don't…I don't know," Teyla admitted, "ever since we left Alkura I've been having strange dreams…about all of you."

"What kind of dreams?" Lorne asked grinning a little, Ronon glared deadly at him, "What?" He then realized what exactly he'd implied, "I'm not sorry at all, man, look at her."

"Shut up!" Laura yelled and turned to Teyla, "what kind of dreams?"

Teyla sighed, "Well I dreamed about Lorne…"

"YES!" Lorne pumped his fist in the air and quickly rushed behind Carson when he saw the look on Ronon's face.

Teyla continued as if she didn't hear, "… he was on Tekuta fighting the Varren with his friend Gavin."

Lorne's face crumbled when she said those words, "How did you know about Gavin?!"

"I told you it was in my dream, you were fighting with him and you lost track of him in the battle, you didn't find him until was already…dead." She said quietly.

"Is this true?" Laura asked.

Lorne ground his teeth together as if fighting back the memory before he admitted, "Yeah its true."

Laura nodded and turned back to Teyla, "Anything else."  
Teyla nodded and eyed Carson, "I dreamed about you on Jestan and the little girl Marta who wanted to be a doctor…when she died as you worked to save her."

Carson looked up at Teyla sadly, "Aye lass it's true, I wish it wasn't." Laura caught the sad look in his eyes and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Did you dream about where the piece of the map was hidden," Ronon asked, "is that how you knew?"

Teyla nodded softly, she was afraid to admit what was happening, especially to Ronon.

"What does this mean?" Rodney finally asked.

"It means," Laura explained, "that Teyla is the Last Seer," she continued, "it's the only way to explain what's been happening in fact it would also explain why Teyla went flying through the air on Alkura."

"I know," Teyla agreed, "it's just…I thought it was impossible because the Last Seer is supposed to be someone the Libra trusts and I didn't think that she trusted me."

"Obviously she does on some level," Laura pointed out.

"I guess that's a compliment," Lorne said sarcastically.

* * *

The group made their way back to the ship asking Laura a million questions about Peltor and the Seers until Laura finally told them to shut up that she didn't know everything.

They were all in for a surprise when they got back to the hangar bay. Ten Varren troops surrounded the ship, the bore the insignia of Falron. The leader of the group called out to the ship, "Agent Emmagen, Captain Lorne, surrender your ship is surrounded."

Lorne let out a shrill whistle, "Over here wise guys," he couldn't resist that. "Next time make sure we're _on_ the ship."

"Captain Lorne…" the leader began.

"Is this about the surrender thing?" he asked, "not a chance."

"Good," the leader said, "this means we can kill you."

And with those words the chaos began. The guns were drawn out and swords flashed as the ten Varren battled the six of them. Teyla ducked behind the ship and fired from there, one hand stayed on the pocket that contained the piece of the map. Right now this thing was more important than her life.

She saw Ronon making short work of the three men surrounding him; they were no match for him and his skill with his weaponry. She saw Lorne fighting with Carson and Rodney beside him, the two least skilled with weaponry. Laura was just racing through, parrying with the Varren and quickly cutting them down since a gun is a long range weapon and no match at close range with a sword.

Finally the hangar bay was littered with the bodies of the Varren and the crew was able to emerge freely. "Well that was fun," Lorne said trying to break the ice.

"Do you always have to have the last word?" Teyla asked annoyed.

Lorne grinned, "It's a habit."

"Have you ever thought about giving someone else the honor?" she asked.

He thought for a moment, "No."

Teyla rolled her eyes, "You really are a scoundrel."

"Well Ms. Emmagen, I think being the Last Seer is making you a little touchy."

* * *

The _Free Spirit _was making their way back to Mackar to drop off Ronon, but Teyla knew she had to talk to him…really talk to him about what was going on…she just had to work up the courage.

"Hey," she said from the doorway, "are you getting ready to leave?"

"There isn't much to get ready for," he told her.

"Yeah," Teyla agreed not moving from the doorway.

"Are you afraid of something?" Ronon asked.

"What made you think that?"

"Because you haven't moved from that spot as if you're afraid I'll hit you or something."

Teyla blushed and finally entered the room, "I just…I wanted to know what you think…about me…being the Last Seer." She finally looked in his eyes, "I just don't want you to…please don't think that I'm…"

She was cut off by Ronon putting a finger to her lips, "Teyla you're babbling and no longer forming complete sentences so now I'm going to talk," he looked into her eyes, "I know you being the Last Seer is big and it will definitely change some things for you but it does not change how I feel for you, you could become anything and I would still want to be with you." He removed his hand from her lips and pulled her closer to him, "Does that answer your question?"

She nodded and laid her head on his chest, "I just don't know what I'd do without you," She looked back up at him, "promise me you'll never leave me."

Ronon smiled, "I promise."

* * *

Falron made his way to the infirmary on the ship _Vengeance_; it was on its way back from Targonn and outlying world on his realm. "This better be good," he told his Lieutenant, "if I came here for a fool's errand expect repayment…in blood."

"Lord Falron, the Free Spirit was found on Targonn, one of my men survived the attack…you're going to want to hear what he has to say."

Falron walked into the infirmary and saw the broken man on the bed; he sniffed at the weakness shown all around him. "What is it soldier?"

"I heard…I head Lorne say something," he began weakly, "he said that…that Emmagen…she's the Last Seer."

Falron's eyes gleamed, "Is this true?" He nodded and Falron smiled before turning to the doctor on staff, "Make sure he gets the best care…I must speak with my master."

TBC

* * *

A/N: We hope you enjoyed this looooong chapter. Next update: The Free Spirit gets a new addition and Elizabeth gets her first big dose of jealousy. Please R&R 


	6. Stowaways and Rivalries

Disclaimer: Us own Stargate? Only in our dreams.

A/N Tinuviel Undomiel: I think you Shweir fans will enjoy this chap, nothing kinky but some good sweet stuff.

A/N Nerwen Aldarion: This chapter is fun, I love some of the stuff with Teyla, and Ronon is great at the end I can't wait for next chapter

* * *

Chapter 6: Stowaways and Rivalries

After dropping Ronon off on Mackar, the _Free Spirit _began to make their way to the second planet Ruusan. Teyla kept busy on the way by researching everything she could on Peltor and the Eye of the Void. From what little information remained the Eye of the Void was an oval shaped crystal, in its pure form it was a clear white like a diamond but since no one is pure it never stayed that color when someone held it. If the person was good than it would turn a sapphire blue but if they were in the dark it would turn a blood red. Teyla couldn't help but wonder what color the Eye would turn when she found it.

Ruusan was a forest world with tall tall trees and dense foliage, the surface of the planet was dark from the all the trees and most of the civilization was on the top of the trees where the sunlight hit.

They landed in the hangar bay on the tree house like city Brengal. That was when Laura told Teyla what she'd been doing, "I called the Council and told them about you being the Last Seer and all, and they're pleased that the Last Seer is in the hands of the Administration," Laura explained, "They would also like to see you after we get the Libra and find the Eye for the training."

"What a minute," Teyla interrupted, "what training?"

"They want to train you to control your gift more and expand on it."

"What if I don't want to expand on it, what if I don't want to be the Last Seer?"

Laura thought for a moment, "Than you shouldn't have gotten the Libra to trust you." Teyla glared at her and Laura grinned, "Look everything will be fine trust me."

"It's just…it's too much," Teyla explained, "I don't want to wake up every night screaming, I don't want to see someone's past, I didn't want to know that you were almost seduced by a space pirate."

"What?!" Carson asked from the doorway.

Laura whirled around her face blushing bright crimson, "I…well…I didn't sleep with him!"

"Sorry," Teyla whispered and covered her face with her hand to keep from laughing.

"So what does a space pirate look like?" Lorne asked his teasing mode turned all the way up, "and how did you, a Ranue, meet and almost be seduced by him."

Laura stood up quickly, "I've got a better idea, why don't we all go find the next piece to the map. Sound good? Okay, let's go," and she quickly left the room.

Lorne turned to Teyla and grinned, "Did you dream about any other of Laura's embarrassing moments."

"No," Teyla told him, "but I did dream about the time you got locked out of your home stark naked."

Carson and Rodney's eyes widened and they all turned to Lorne for an explanation, "I…I'm gonna go with Laura."

* * *

"Forget it!" Marcus exclaimed, "There is no way I'm going to tell you.

"Oh come on," Laura begged as they walked on towards the lift that would bring them to the forest floor.

"Yeah, you heard her secret, it's only fair," Rodney agreed.

"Fine," he conceded, "but if I tell, she has to."

"I don't want to hear it," Carson cut in, bitterness laced in his tone.

"What's up, doc?" Lorne asked, "Are you jealous?"

Laura swiveled around to look at him, "Are you?"

"No," he replied, a bit too fast Marcus noticed.

He was about to comment on that when two shots sounded from up ahead. "What the hell was that?"

"Are they after us?" Rodney asked fearfully.

"Do you see anyone aiming at our heads?" Laura inquired while pulling out her sword.

"I would rather be safe than sorry," Teyla added.

Marcus whipped out his gun and raced a head in front of everyone else. He was always anxious for another fight and a chance to be a hero. Plus if it meant taking out any Varren that was a bonus. He was about to turn past a building when a blur rounded the corner and smacked right into him. His feet cleared the ground and the blur fell with him. He let out an "Oof!" when his back hit the street.

Angry, he flipped over on his back to trap whoever it was the knocked him over. He found himself staring into amber colored eyes that flickered like flames at him with equal fury. Long, golden hair was tangled across her face which, even though dirty, was rather beautiful. At this point he normally would be laying on the charm but that moment flirting was the last thing on his mind.

"Get off of me!" the woman yelped and tried to shove him off.

"You knocked me over!"

"Well you got in my way!" she added.

"Well maybe _you_ should watch where you are going!" he exclaimed.

The woman began to fight him again; squirming beneath his frame and pushing at his shoulders. "What's going on here?" Teyla's voice said from above them.

Both Marcus and the woman looked up upon hearing here.

"Just a little misunderstanding," he replied as he climbed to his feet.

Now that she was released, the woman gave him a swift kick in the shin, causing him to yelp in pain, before raking off in the direction she had been heading. "Hey!" he called while trying to hop after her on one foot.

It was useless though the little vixen had already scampered off leaving only a bruise on his leg as a reminder. "Crazy, woman," he muttered to himself

His companions looked at him with questioning glances. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing," Teyla stated, "I just thought you were supposed to charm the ladies."

"That's not a lady that's a…!"

He got cut off by Laura, "How about we return to the mission and find the second piece of the map?"

"Sounds good to me," Marcus muttered as he rubbed his sore leg. He took one glance back at where the woman had disappeared to and prayed she was eaten by some carnivorous animal. It was a just reward.

* * *

The _Orion_ was docked at a space-station near the world of Mecura. The planet itself was little more than ice and rock covered in a blanket of poisonous gas. A large belt of asteroids sprinkled the space surrounding the world. The asteroids were rich with fuel used to power battleships and other space-stations. The process of drilling through the rock to get to the fuel was dangerous but well worth it.

Because of the risks and frequent disputes that arose among the miners, John would visit this world often to lend his guidance.

It was while he was signing an order to begin mining in another location when First Officer Tolin interrupted, "My lord we have received a transmission from Lord Tores."

"Falron?" he inquired, "What's he want?"

"His transport is outside; he's requesting permission to board."

It seemed strange to John for Falron to spring up such a surprise visit but he couldn't very well refuse him without good reason, "Tell him permission granted," He replied, "I'll meet him in the docking bay."

John stood waiting as the Second Apprentice's transport was unloaded. He had the persona of a welcome host but in truth his control was hanging on by the thinnest of strings. Every officer in the bay could feel the hostility radiating from him. Falron was greeted with a forced respect from him but only because they shared the same master.

"This is a surprise," John declared as they headed out of the docking bay.

"Our master was unable to send you a transmission."

"You know that can be difficult out here," he said, "the planet's immense gravitational field sends a lot of things out of whack."

"Nevertheless," Falron continued, "a lot of things have been happening and he thought you should be informed. I volunteered to do so."

"Cut to the chase, Falron," John stated, "what's going on?"

"Nichos Drey has made an attempt on the Emperor's life."

Immediately John's stance changed from one of hostility to concern, "Is Deymos alright?"

Falron nodded, "It was unsuccessful bit he is more determined that ever to find Drey and kill him. According to my sources, he might have some hidden bases in your sector."

"I'll try to dig up what I can," he assured him.

"Deymos also wishes to hear from you as soon as possible."

"I'll order my ship to leave this system immediately to send in a clear transmission," John said. He paused in his step, "Thank you for telling me this, but I'm sure you have some very important things to return to in your sector."

A grin settled on Falron's lips, "Actually, since I am leading the search to find Nichos Drey, I figured I would stay here as your guest until the Emperor tells me otherwise."

He was afraid he was going to say that, "Well this is going to be fun," John muttered, "Fine, you're welcome to stay."

"Thank you."

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have some important matters to attend to," he said as he left Falron to find the guest quarters. Instead of heading to a conference room or the bridge, John took a lift down to the brig. He hadn't spoken to Elizabeth much since the kiss, thinking she might need some space. Even though she claimed he didn't frighten her he had a feeling that had been a lie considering the way she'd taken off like that.

That kiss was wrong. It didn't matter that it hadn't felt wrong, it was wrong. He was stupid to let that happen. He should have tried to explain it with words and not let his own desires get in the way. She wasn't like any other woman he had ever known. There were things she didn't understand which left her vulnerable and it was up to him to keep her from getting hurt. Putting other's before himself was new to him and he had to wonder when he'd become so chivalrous.

He hesitated briefly before opening the door. Elizabeth was lying on her bed with on his loaned books in her hands. She looked up when she saw him and smiled, "I didn't know if you'd come today."

"Yeah, I've been busy with…things," he replied evasively, "Look, you need to pack."

That arched an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Falron is here."

He watched as the sparkle in her eyes faded and a mask of fear took over her face, "Oh," was all she managed to say.

"Just bring whatever you want and follow me," John instructed.

With slightly shaky hands, Elizabeth packed up the few changes of clothes she'd been given and the books that were really his. She was silent the entire time as she followed him out of the brig. She finally spoke up when she saw where he'd brought her, "Why are we in your quarters?"

"This is where you are going to stay while Falron is here."

"Is that ethical?" she asked.

"I'm not going to seduce you..." he paused, "I did explain that to you right?" She nodded and he continued, "I know Falron will try something and I promised you that I wouldn't let anything happen to you. The only way I can keep you safe is if you are staying here. Falron isn't allowed in my quarters without my permission."

"Alright," Elizabeth said, her fears starting to ease. She looked around the room with a question in her eyes that John easily read, "Don't worry the couch is comfortable and I'll have it set up for you immediately."

"Good," she stated and then smiled at him again, "Thank you."

He smiled back, more at ease with her now, "It's no problem," John turned to leave the room but paused, "Look about what happened on Sindred…"

"It's alright," she cut in, "I didn't mean to run off like that. It was just…strange," she paused, "It wasn't bad, I mean, I just…I never felt…anything quite like that before."

"I understand," John said a secret smile on his lips, "Glad to see you enjoyed it."

She smiled back at his teasing comment. That strange flippy sensation was back in her stomach but this time she ignored it.

* * *

The _Orion_ left Mecura and settled down in the black canvas of space. A transmission was sent to Deymos and was answered immediately. "Master, I heard about the attack," John began, "I'm relieved to know you got out okay."

"Thank you, my apprentice," the Emperor said, "how go your plans with the Libra?"

"They are going well; she's really opening up to me now."

"Excellent," Deymos said, "And what of you, Falron, have you captured the Last Seer?"

That startled John, "What is this?" he asked with a frown.

A smug smile graced Falron's lips, "I must have forgotten to tell you, the Last Seer has been chosen."

"Really?" John questioned, "When did this get out?"

"When I discovered that Agent Emmagen is the Last Seer," he finished with a triumphant grin.

"I suppose that slipped your mind too," he added, realizing Falron's game.

"My Second Apprentice has done well," Deymos boomed proudly.

"Yes he has," John stated through gritted teeth.

Falron turned back to the hologram, "I assure you, master, I will deliver the Last Seer to you soon."

"Lets get back to the main issue," John suggested, anxious to skirt away from this topic, "You believe Nichos Drey is in my sector."

"Yes," Deymos said, "and I want him found immediately."

"It will be done."

"I am sending you one of my personal guards to help you both on this assignment," the Emperor said, "Gweneira Misk"

"Gwen, it'll be nice seeing her again," John said.

"I'm sure it will be," Falron glared at John.

"Good luck, my apprentices," Deymos said before signing off.

As they both left the table, John stopped his adversary, "I bet you loved that."

"I don't know what you are talking about," he lied casually.

"You may have earned his favor by finding out about the Seer but you haven't brought me down much," John said, "I still have the Libra, you don't have anything."

"Not yet," Falron said, "but soon I'll capture Emmagen and we'll see who pleases Deymos."

His arrogant smile still blooming on is lips, Falron left the room with a fuming John still inside.

* * *

"What do you know about Teyla Emmagen?"

Elizabeth looked up from her perusal in John's room to stare at the owner, "What?"

"I need to know about your friend Teyla."

"I wouldn't really consider her my friend," she said, "I barely know her."

"You trust her though," John stated, "Otherwise she wouldn't have been chosen."

That made her frown in confusion, "Chosen for what?"

John explained, "She's the Last Seer."

"Are you joking?" she asked, still frowning.

"Do you see me laughing?" he answered in a serious tone he'd never used on her before.

"I understand," Elizabeth replied, hesitantly, "I'm just surprised. I didn't think it would happen so soon." She paused in thought for several moments, "How did you find out?"

"Falron discovered it somehow," John replied, "Now what can you tell me about her?" he asked urgently.

Elizabeth sighed, "I can't…even if I knew something…I couldn't tell you."

"Why not?!" he persisted.

"Because it would be betraying the Administration," she defended, "I can't do that."

"I just need something, Elizabeth," he explained, "Anything to beat Falron at this stupid game!"

Her green eyes sparkled with flames as she finally understood what was going on, "This is about your rivalry with Falron?" her breathing increased as her anger grew, "You're…you're using me as a source in this…petty contest you have with him?" Elizabeth stared at him with a stone cold face, "I can't believe this."

Now the guilt was starting to set in, "Look, it's not…"

"I can't believe I thought…" she trailed off, unable to finish, "You are the first friend I ever had," she stated, "and I thought…maybe I was your friend," her voice cracked as she held back tears, "I guess I was wrong."

She couldn't bear to let him see what he'd done to her; instead she flew to the only place she could go, since she was his prisoner and couldn't leave his quarters. He watched as the bathroom door slammed shut and pursed his lips when her sobs trailed out.

Now he felt like taking a knife and carving out his own heart and handing it to wolves. How could he be so insensitive, especially to her? John walked over to the bathroom door and thought about entering. How did he normally fix things this? Then it hit him: he'd never been in this situation before.

It had never mattered before how people felt about his actions as long as he got what he wanted in the end. Now here he was, standing in front of his bathroom door as Elizabeth's sobs peeled away the layers of his heart. What had she done to him? Had Ford been right? Was she changing him?

With a sigh, he turned away from the bathroom and walked out of his quarters. He needed to think and he had lost the ability to do that whenever she was around.

* * *

_The sound of distant animals and shrill screams filled the air sending chills down Peltor's spine. He pulled the dark cloak around him tighter as a small measure of comfort against the darkness of the floor of Ruusan. _

_When he'd first come to the planet he had no idea how to hide the second piece of the map but he'd spoken to the native creatures of the planet, the Palduens, as soon as he'd heard of the creature he'd known exactly what to do._

_The Kurkuoth was a deadly creature with razor like spikes all over its back and large claws protruding from its hands. The creature was well over ten feet tall, poison dripped from its fangs and the stench of dead animals clung to it like a disease. Surprisingly, despite the Kurkuoth's deadly mannerism, it had a very strict diet, meat could only pass through its system, if it ate anything else it would remain in its stomach until death. This is why the Kurkuoth peeled the meat from the carcass's bones and why it was essential to Peltor's plan. These creatures lived for thousands upon thousands of years it ensured the Last Seer would still find it._

_An hour later Peltor had the corpse of a dead Mynaek, a bird like creature; he quickly stuffed the box containing the piece of the map into its meat and quickly rushed behind the foliage. _

_The smell of blood brought the Kurkuoth quickly, it soon began to feast on the meat and only a pile of bones remained an hour later. The food gone, the creature made its way back into the forest, Peltor rushed to the remains of the Mynaek and saw that the box containing the piece was gone. _

_Peltor felt only a little relief that the deed was done, he still felt the weight of two more pieces on his shoulders and he quickly made his way back to the ship in order to continue his journey…_

_

* * *

_

"What do you mean a creature ate it?!!!!" Lorne asked the rest of the crew standing around Teyla.

"Well Peltor put inside the Mynaek so the Kurkuoth would devour it," Teyla explained, "He knew that over thousands of years it would not be digested."

Lorne raised an eyebrow and turned to Rodney, "You've got to hand it to Peltor he knew how to hide these pieces."

Rodney nodded, "He also knew how to get us killed!!!"

"Peltor would never have done this if he didn't think we could handle it," Teyla said.

"I've got news for you Teyla," Rodney exclaimed, "Peltor didn't _know_ us!!!"

"He was a Seer and with the Eye strengthening his gift he more than likely did know of us," Teyla explained shutting Rodney up.

"In that dream of yours did he tell you by any chance how to kill the creature?" Laura asked.

Teyla shook her head, "No but I'm sure the natives of this planet could tell us something of use."

"You know," Lorne began reminiscing, "When I signed up for this I knew there would be danger, I expected it. What I didn't expect was to go monster hunting!"

"Think of the…" Laura began.

"If you say prestige I will kill you," Lorne interrupted.

"Actually I was going to say extra cash you will earn."

Lorne's eyes brightened, "Where is this monster again?"

* * *

"They have tails sprouting from their heads!" Rodney pointed out to the rest of the crew. They were in the middle of the tree house like city of Brengal.

"Yeah, well you're a paranoid freak so let's talk about you," Laura shot back, "Rodney they're just like us just with tentacles…and green scaly skin."

"Well we need their help," Teyla said.

"Okay so let's talk to the green people," Lorne headed over to them.

It was hard to understand what the reptilian Palduens were saying but the finally learned the location of a Kurkuoth, hopefully the one they were looking for. The Palduens also offered to help take them down into the forest floor in a basket that many offworlders used, the Palduens used their claws on their hands and feet to climb down the trees and eat the bark.

The basket ride was over an hour long, by the time they reached the bottom Rodney, Lorne and Carson nearly jumped out ready to do something other than stand there.

"I hate Ruusan I hate Ruusan I hate Ruusan!" Rodney complained.

"I'm with you," Lorne agreed, "If it's not the long basket rides is the creepy forest filled with terrible monsters."

"M…monsters," Rodney stammered out, "maybe I should go and protect the ship or…or…"

"Okay Rodney," Lorne began, "you can go back to the ship…all alone…in the dark forest."

"Or maybe I'll just stay with you," Rodney said quickly.

Laura looked at Teyla and rolled her eyes making Teyla smile, "Do you have any idea how to kill this Kurkuoth?"

"The Palduens said that the Kurkuoth has a very soft underbelly," Teyla explained, "I think if we pierce it there we will kill it and we can find the second piece."

"Okay, how do we do that?"

"I don't know…" Teyla thought for a moment when and idea struck her, "Carson how many sedatives do you have?"

"Why lass?" he asked confused.

"Do you have any really strong ones?" She asked, "Ones that could bring down a Garenteth?"

"Do you?" Lorne asked, "And if you do why didn't you tell us during the whole Targonn Dragon thing?"

"First of all we were already in the desert when we decided to hunt a dragon," Carson explained, "and yes I do have a sedative that might work."

A couple hours later they had drenched a small Corda Rat in the sedative Carson had brought, "How strong is this stuff?" Lorne asked.

"Three milliliters is enough to make a grown man unconscious for hours," Carson explained.

Lorne's eyes widened, "That's strong…why do you even have this stuff?!"

"The hunters on Jalderea use it to hunt down the large animals on their planet," he continued, "I bought it because I thought it might be useful if I have to incapacitate Rodney."

"Hey!" Rodney explained but everyone else was nodding.

Suddenly the foliage began to rustle and the ground began to shake, "Do you think it's the Kurkuoth?!" Rodney asked shaking.

"That or maybe it's just the wind," Lorne said sarcastically, "for once do what you do best and run!!!"

Quickly they all scrambled for cover as the Kurkuoth came from the shadows to feast on the dead Corda Rat. The horrible stench of the creature filled the air and the team all tried to stop themselves from gagging. After and hour of watching the creature tear the corpse apart it began to sway on its feet and finally topple over.

They emerged from the bushes and walked over to the immense beast, "Wow Carson your sedative packs quite a kick," Lorne commented.

Teyla turned to Laura, "Could you…"

"Sure," Laura said and quickly pulled out her sword and cut a line clean down the beast's belly, Laura made a face and grimaced, "I thought they smelled bad on the outside but ewwww."

Teyla had to agree but she ignored the smell as best she could and began to dig her way through the Kurkuoth's insides. It seemed like everything she pulled out was even slimier than the next, a bone, a rock, some meat still left over from the Corda Rat. Rodney couldn't take it any more and rushed over to the bushes to grace the forest with the sound of vomiting.

"I've got it!" Teyla exclaimed and pulled out the metal box. She set it on the ground and opened the box to reveal the second piece of the map. "Wow…we're half way there to finding the location of the Eye," she whispered.

"Yeah it's cool," Lorne agreed, "and also kind of gross." Everyone gave him a look but he continued, "Teyla your hands are covered with that dead animals insides no offense but you really stink."

"Thank you," She said obviously not happy, "I'll be sure to remember this when asking Commander Carter about your reward."

"You know even covered with goo you still are pretty hot," he inserted in quickly.

She smiled, "Much better."

* * *

The tension between John and Elizabeth remained unchanged the rest of the day. He had tried to speak with her once but she had been unresponsive. He knew he'd made a grave error and could see no way of repairing it.

The guilt still haunted him that night and tainted his sleep. It was a false slumber, barely unconscious. He couldn't stop seeing the hurt and anger reflecting in her emerald eyes and the sharp stabs of her cries of betrayal. Why did his long since dead conscious have to regenerate now?

It was the fifth time that John had awoken from his attempt at sleep. When he knew something was wrong. His eyes darted across the room and caught nothing amiss. It was a nagging sensation that told him there was a problem. He sat up in bed and tried to think about what it could be; a slight frown on his face as he ran his fingers through his hair.

An icy cold feeling clamped hold of his stomach and his heart skipped a beat. It was the bind that was pulsing with a terrifying rhythm. Only once had this happened before and that was when he'd shared that nightmare with Elizabeth. It was happening again.

He was lucky that sleep have evaded him otherwise John didn't doubt that he would have found himself back in that terrible chasm she feared.

John slipped out of his bed and entered the living area. Before he'd opened the door he had heard her muffled cries that confirmed she was again dreaming about Falron. He could see her slapping at the back of the sofa, raking it with her nails as if it were her attacker. She thrashed around and then moaned out his name, "John!"

She sought his help in her dreams.

Quickly, he moved to the sofa and shook her gently, "_Bettina_, wake up, you need to wake up," he pleaded.

Her eyes opened, green depths filled with fear, and gazed into the comfort of his hazel ones. She whimpered and wrapped her arms around his neck, her anger from earlier forgotten the need for his security won out.

"Its okay," he whispered soothingly in her ear while she cried into his chest, "I won't let him hurt you."

"It seemed so real," she said, still gasping out sobs, "I tried to fight him but I couldn't…and I kept calling for you and…"

"Shh," he soothed, "I'm here for you."

John's gaze found the open door to his bedroom momentarily, "I've got an idea," he said as he scooped her up into his arms.

"What are you doing?" she gasped, clutching at his neck.

"This will help your fears," he said as he carried her to his bedroom and laid her gently on the bed.

When she saw he was climbing in beside her, Elizabeth's eyes went round, "Should you be doing this?"

He smiled to help soothe her, "My parents used to do this whenever I had a nightmare. It's a comfort to know someone else is there." He settled back in the pillows and opened his arms invitingly, "Come on, I'm not going to do anything, I promise."

Still a little wary, Elizabeth slowly lay back until her head reached the pillow. Her heart hammered against her ribs as he wrapped an arm around her hips in a protective gesture. Her body was undergoing a torment of jitters and heat but her fears were gone at least. She did enjoy the comfort it gave having him beside her. Elizabeth settled in closer until her back was pressed up against his bare chest. John watched as her beautiful eyes slipped closed and she fell asleep.

In slumber, she had the face on angel, a child like innocence that touched him strangely. He reached up and brushed a few curls away from her cheek and tucked them behind her ear. Her right arm was stretched out on the mattress displaying her Libra mark. He covered her hand with his own and traced the brand with his thumb. John laid his own hand flat beside hers and stared at the differences between their symbols. The mark of the Libra was unique like its bearer.

John leaned over and brushed his lips against her cheek before lying back down and finally achieving his own sleep.

* * *

After having a blissful night's sleep, Elizabeth woke up in the warm sanctuary of John's bed. The only thing that was lacking was the man beside her. She looked around but found that the room was empty. Frowning, she was about the leave the bed to go search for him when the door opened and John walked in.

He smiled when he saw she was awake, "Good morning, feel better?"

She nodded and smiled back, "Thank you for helping me again."

"Hey no problem," he assured her. A long moment stretched between them before he finally broke it by asking, "Do you want to have breakfast?"

Elizabeth nodded and started to leave the bed until she realized that all she had on was a very thin nightgown. Looking around, she could find no solution to her problem immediately. "Uhh," she mumbled, unsure about how to word this.

John shook his head and smiled before walking over to his wardrobe and pulling out a black robe, "Didn't realize you were so modest," he teased as he handed her the robe.

She shot him a look before slipping into the silk robe and following him to the living room where two servants were just finishing laying the meal out on the table. "How long will Falron be here?" she asked as he poured her a cup of tea.

"I don't know," he admitted, "could be a couple of days or weeks."

"Oh, okay," she half whispered.

He hated seeing her so afraid but there was only so much he could do to help her. "I don't like having him here either," John said, "and I know you're afraid but I won't let him try to hurt you again."

"I know that you won't."

"You need to face this fear," he told her gently, "otherwise it will continue to haunt you."

Elizabeth was quiet for several moments, playing with the steaming porridge by folding over the lumps with her spoon. "It's more than just my fear," she said at last, "I can't stop remembering what he did to Laichta."

"I understand," John said.

"No, I don't think you do," she replied, "When I was up in that compartment and I watched as he…as he…"

He could see she was about to break down again so he reached over and grabbed her hand for support. "I wanted to help her," she continued, "but I didn't. Instead I watched and I should have…I should have helped her."

"You can't say that," John told her, "If you had, Falron would have captured you and you could imagine how that would have turned out."

"But it's not fair," Elizabeth stated solemnly, "What he did to her…I know I could have helped I could have saved her from him but I didn't." she looked down at her lap; "You have no idea how that feels."

John left his chair and walked over to the other side of table to wrap her in a warm embrace. She didn't cry but it felt good to know he was there for her even if it did spark up those strange feelings she didn't understand. It was when her heart began to race and she noticed the crisp scent of him that she pulled away, "I feel better now, thanks."

He smiled and tugged a strand of hair behind her ear, "What are friends for?"

That word struck her by surprise, "Friends?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said, "I'm sorry about what happened yesterday, I shouldn't have tried to use you like that."

"It's okay," she said.

"No it isn't," John continued, "I didn't realize it until after you put me through a major guilt trip how you've changed me. I used to only think about myself but you…you need me. With Falron here, I have to think about you first, not my own selfish rivalry with him."

"I didn't mean to change you," Elizabeth said.

"No I'm glad," he told her with a grin, "I feel like I'm growing."

She smiled back, a radiant glow taking over her face. He smiled back, each of them noticing the tender moment stretching between them.

* * *

The crew of the _Free Spirit_ returned the ship, each of them keeping a good distance away from Teyla as the smell of Kurkuoth's insides seemed to surround her in a pungent cloud. "You should wash your hands before you eat anything," Lorne advised as they boarded the ship, "or touch anything."

Teyla let out a sarcastic laugh, "You are funny; you know that?"

"Well I try," he teased back.

"Please take a shower," Laura begged, waving a hand in front of her nose, "seriously, it's bad."

"I was just about to go," she said, heading to her room on the ship.

"Wait," Lorne called, "Let me get the extra strong soap from the cargo hold.

Teyla stared at him for a moment before turning to the others, "Can I kill him?"

"Shower, now!" Laura barked ushering to the bathroom.

Still chuckling, Marcus said, "I better go to the cargo hold anyways, I need to do inventory on those supplies we ordered."

While Rodney fired up the engines and programmed for the ship to leave the landing pad, Lorne headed to the cargo hold. Several crates were stacked on top of one another and he quickly counted them. There were eight, but he'd only ordered seven.

He looked at the labels on the crates and noticed that the extra one was absent a label. Something wasn't right. Marcus reached over and lifted off the lid. A fist came flying out and slammed into his nose.

Before he had time to react, he received another punch this time to the cheek. He charged at his attacker before they could continue to maim him. They both hit the floor with a loud CRASH! While on top of his assailant, Marcus was surprised to see that it was that same woman from before. "What are you doing…" her knee slammed into his groin, "here?" he squeaked out.

He rolled off of her, clutching his injured area and groaning. Laura, Rodney and Carson flung open the door after having heard the commotion and saw Marcus lying in a fetal position cursing the woman standing beside him. "What's going on in here?" Laura asked.

"Who's she?" Rodney pointed to the girl.

Still groaning in pain, Lorne climbed to his feet with murder in his eyes, "_She_ is about to _die_!" He made a lunge towards the woman but Carson and Rodney held him back.

Laura walked over to the woman, "Hello," she said calmly, "Who are you?"

The woman looked Laura up and down, as if sizing her up to make sure she wasn't an enemy, "I'm Aryne," she told her.

"Aryne," Laura repeated, "What are you doing on this ship?"

"What is she still _doing_ on this ship?" Lorne asked.

"I needed to get away," Aryne explained, ignoring his question, "I was in trouble and your ship was the only way I could get off Ruusan."

"Why did you need to leave?" Aryne remained silent and Laura chose not to push her. She noticed that she was covering her right hand, "Are you injured?"

"No," she said with a shake of her head, "why do you ask?"

"Your hand," Laura pointed, "why are you hiding it?"

"Uh, well, once a man saw it and he tried to kill me."

"Too bad he didn't," Marcus said, earning a glare from both women.

"Let me see it," Laura said. Aryne held out her right hand to show that underneath the knuckles was a brand identical to the one on Laura's own hand. "You're a Ranue," she said.

"Great," Lorne said, "Can I shove her out the airlock now?"

"That's what Falron called me," Aryne said.

"How do you know Falron?" Laura asked.

"He captured me several months ago," she began, "and tried to force me to be his mistress."

"Oh love, I'm sorry," Carson said.

"No, it's okay; I crashed a vase over his head and tied him to a chair while he was unconscious before he could do anything."

"I hate to admit it but that's impressive," Lorne muttered.

"Well you'll be safe here with us," Laura assured her.

"Us?" Lorne repeated, "She's not staying."

"She has to," Laura argued, "she's a Ranue; it's my responsibility to bring her to the Council for training."

"Hey I have an idea," he said, "how about we dump her somewhere and then you can come back for her once we're through."

"Lad, be serious," Carson advised.

"I am!"

"There's an extra bunk in Cadman's room," Rodney said, "she could stay in there."

"This is my ship and I make the decisions," Marcus declared, "I decide who gets to stay and who doesn't and she," he pointed emphatically at Aryne, "has to go!"

"The Ranue Council will pay you handsomely for this," Laura informed him.

Marcus glared at her for several moments, "Fine," he conceded, "but keep her away from me or she'll have to figure out a way to walk to another planet."

"It's not my fault you can't properly defend yourself," Aryne said.

"What?!"

"Well you have been beaten up by a girl…twice"

"That's it," he lunged for her again but Laura shoved him back.

"How about I show you to my room and we can get you some new clothes," she suggested to Aryne.

"That would be great," Aryne said and followed her out of the cargo hold.

"I hate her!" Marcus declared as soon as they left the hold.

"It doesn't look like she's a fan of you either," Carson said.

Suddenly, Rodney began to laugh hysterically and both of his friends stared at him with curiosity, "What's so funny?" Lorne asked.

"I told you this day would come," he said, "the day a woman wouldn't bow down and kiss your feet."

"That's not funny," he stated.

"Actually, lad, it is," Carson disagreed, joining Rodney in the laughter.

Marcus eyed both of them with disgust, "Oh shut up!"

That made them laugh harder.

* * *

John had just finished going over a report he had received from a contact on Jarda and was more than pleased. He knew it was wrong to try and use Elizabeth to find out about Emmagen but he could speak to his own officer. Ronon Dex must know about Teyla and he was anxious to learn whatever he could about her.

He had invited Ronon to his quarters later but didn't tell him about what he wanted to discuss. Elizabeth was absent, more than likely gorging on his books. Ever since he had opened her mind to the universe she had a thirst for knowledge and he was happy to help her quench it. He thought about introducing her to Ronon but remembering her nervous nature when she'd met Ford and with Falron being here, he decided against having her meet another man she didn't know.

A knock sounded on the door and John walked over to open it. Ronon was there, right on time. "Sheppard," he greeted.

"Ronon, come on in," he led him into the room, "How about a drink?" he gestured to a bar set up in the corner.

"Sure."

John busied himself by pouring two glasses of brandy and then handed one to the Satedan. "I brought you here because I did some more research on you."

"What'd you find?"

"That you were hunting Teyla Emmagen while you were still a bounty hunter on Jarda," John said.

Ronon's brows rose, "What's that got to do with anything?"

"I've recently been informed that she is the Last Seer and I need to find out anything I can about her," he explained, "you hunted her for a month you must have learned something."

"Just that she likes my gun," he replied, "She stole it from me once when I tried to capture her."

John chuckled before continuing, "You were in the Academy together though, what'd you learn there?"

Ronon hesitated before saying, "Nothing really, we never got along. I was a year ahead of her so I barely saw her anyways." He could never admit to Sheppard that at his friend Solen's party he saw a _lot_.

"You must know something," John insisted, "Does she have any family? Did you learn if she was seeing anyone while you were hunting her? Cause if she is I could use that against her."

"Uh," Ronon paused in his speech, "uh…no, I uh…I don't think she's seeing anyone. And she doesn't have any family as far as I know."

"What about…?" John never got to finish his sentence as an annoying beep came from his transmitter. "Sorry about this," he apologized before flicking it on to answer, "What is it?"

"My lord, Lord Tores wishes to speak with you about the search for Nichos Drey."

John sighed, "Fine, I'll meet him in the conference room." He turned back to Ronon, "I'm really sorry about this, but the Second Apprentice is here and he's a pain in the ass so…"

"Its fine," Ronon assured him.

"Alright, maybe we can continue this another time then?"

"Sure," he replied and watched as Sheppard left the room. He finished off his brandy before turning to the bedroom door and opened it. Elizabeth was sitting on the floor and apparently had her ear pressed against the door until he opened it. "Eavesdropping?" he asked in a teasing tone.

"What else am I supposed to do?" she asked as she climbed to her feet.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she inquired as well.

"I asked first."

"Haven't you heard? I'm his prisoner," she replied.

"Funny, this doesn't look like the brig," Ronon pointed out.

"He wanted to protect me," she explained, walking into the living room.

"Oh, sure," he said dryly.

Elizabeth shot him a look, "It's not like that. With Falron here, John just wants to ensure he doesn't try to rape me again."

"By putting you in his room," Ronon finished, "well I don't think rape is going to happen to you."

She frowned, "What do you mean?"

He rolled his eyes to the ceiling, "Never mind."

"You lied."

That made him turn to her sharply, "What?"

"When you were talking about Teyla, you lied to him, I don't know about what but you lied," she said.

"No I didn't," he protested.

"Jorto trained me to tell when someone lies so I could never be fooled," Elizabeth said, "You were lying; I want to know what about."

Ronon stared at her in shock for several moments while she stared back at him with a determined look in her eyes, "You think I should have told him the truth?"

"That depends on what the truth is."

"Teyla is seeing someone," Ronon said, "she's seeing me." He relished the astonished look on her face before continuing, "It began right after she delivered you to the Administration."

"I honestly did not expect this," she managed to say, "I told her to kill you not share your bed."

"That was you!" he exclaimed, "You're the one that had her stalking into my apartment ready to pull the trigger?"

"Considering how it turned out, maybe you should be thanking me instead," she suggested.

That statement surprised him more than any other words that came out of her mouth, "What happened to you?" he asked, "What happened to the emotionally dead person I once knew?"

"Her emotions were resurrected," Elizabeth replied.

"I think I liked you better dead inside."

TBC

* * *

A/N: Please R&R. Next chap: Aryne and Lorne play Battle of the Sexes, Elizabeth experiences jealousy and Ronon gets more _appreciation._


	7. A Couple Gets Together

Disclaimer: Our pockets are lined with lint not cash..

A/N Tinuviel Undomiel: This is a looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong chapter we have brought to you. I think you'll enjoy it though. All you Shweir fans will get a lot of good Elizabeth jealousy. Enjoy.

A/N Nerwen Aldarion: My sister and I were saying that it will probably take three days for all of you to read this chapter LOL, this is definatley the longes chapter we've ever written but a lot of things happen. We're getting close to the end ya'll be prepared for some cliff hangers.

* * *

Chapter 7: A Couple Gets Together, a Couple Reunites and a Couple of Fights

After packing up some stuff he planned to bring with him for when he went to see Teyla on Prakith, Ronon received a message saying that Lord Sheppard wished to see him before he took leave. An officer said that Sheppard was in the sparring room but Ronon was surprised to see that he was not alone.

The Libra gracefully parried Sheppard's blows. A smile lit up her face and she laughed when she managed to knock her opponent's feet out from under him. Ronon had never heard her make that sound before. It made her seem human, something he never expected from her.

She stopped laughing when she saw him standing there which triggered Sheppard's attention to their audience. "Ronon, I didn't see you there."

"You said you wanted to see me," he said.

"That's right," John said and gestured to Elizabeth, "Don't be afraid," he told her gently. Again Ronon was surprised. Had she been right before when they'd last talk in Sheppard's quarters a week ago, was he trying to protect her?

"Elizabeth, this is Ronon Dex," he introduced.

"I know of him," she said, making Ronon tense. She wouldn't be foolish enough to admit he was here to rescue her would she? "He is the bounty hunter who tried to capture Teyla," she continued, relieving his fear. "I didn't know he'd joined the Varren."

"I'd heard you'd captured the Libra," Ronon continued their scheme, "but I didn't think I'd ever have the opportunity of meeting her."

"Well my generals are required to consort with prisoners," Sheppard said, hinting to what the future could be if he joined his side.

"I see," he said, turning to Elizabeth with a pretend sense of indifference, "It's a pleasure meeting you."

"Likewise."

John gestured with a tilt of his head for Ronon to follow him to another side of the room, leaving the Libra out of earshot. "I hope when you return from your leave you'll have a decision made."

"I don't know about that," he admitted, Ronon's eyes still on Elizabeth, "Something tells me you didn't bring me here to brag."

"No," John said, "I wanted you to see the future. I hope that one day she'll fight for us, just like I want you to do. We're the stronger side of the war; that," he gestured to Elizabeth, "should prove it. The Ranue lost her to me three months after they had her, what does that tell you?"

"That you're a lucky son of bitch," Ronon said with a grin.

Sheppard chuckled, "True, but I hold on to what I claim."

That pricked his interest, "Have you claimed her?"

"Not like that," he admitted, "but I don't plan on letting her go anytime soon. You seem to be the kind of man who knows what he wants and when he gets it he doesn't relinquish it that easily."

"That's true enough," Ronon divulged.

An officer at the door attracted John's attention and he left Ronon to speak with him for several moments. He returned to say, "Someone I have been expecting has just arrived, could you escort the Libra back to my quarters?"

"Sure," Ronon said.

"Thanks," John replied and walked back to his companion on the other side of the room, "Elizabeth, Ronon is going to bring you back to my quarters."

"That's fine," she assured him.

He seemed surprised by her lack of fear, "Good, I'll meet you back there is a few minutes."

Once John left the room Elizabeth whirled back to Ronon, "What are you doing? Do you want him to know you are working for the Administration?"

"First of all, I'm not working for the Administration," he said, "and second, he asked me to bring you back to his rooms, I didn't volunteer."

"He is a bit protective," she conceded.

Ronon shrugged, "I guess I'm the same way with Teyla," he said as he led her out of the sparring room.

Elizabeth stopped in her tracks, "Are you insinuating that I am in a romantic relationship with John?"

"Without the fancy words, but yes."

"I'm not," she argued, "He is my friend."

"And that's not against the Ranue code," Ronon said dryly.

Elizabeth took a defensive stance, "Ranue can have friends."

"I wasn't talking about you having a friend; I was talking about you having a friend with the First Apprentice to the Varren."

"You seem to be working your way into my position," she pointed out as they continued on.

"It's convenient when trying to figure out a way to rescue you," he stated.

"When will this grand rescue be then?"

"You don't seem to be begging for escape," he teased, "It will be a bit longer. I'm leaving to see Teyla today; I'll update her on your situation."

"You must warn her that Falron knows about her being the Last Seer," Elizabeth said, "and that John is anxious to learn everything he can about her."

"I will," Ronon assured her, "We can't let Sheppard find her so keep him occupied."

They had reached John's quarters but she'd paused with a quizzical frown on her face, "How should I keep him occupied?"

Ronon grinned outrageously, "You'll figure it out," he said in a teasing voice as he left her inside her borrowed rooms.

* * *

John and Falron were both standing in the hangar bay as Gweneira Misk's small shuttle eased its way into the landing pad. The air was tense around them like always though Falron's hostility had increased ever since he's heard of Gweneira's coming. John wasn't surprised about this, he had always been jealous of his relationship with her…if you could call it that. 

She was more affectionately called Gwen by John and she was really the only woman he had ever returned to many times. Not that this constituted as a serious romantic attachment. No, Gwen had been with many men, she wasn't picky, though her preference had never settled on Falron, a fact he could never forgive John of.

It was strange, actually, normally whenever he saw Gwen, John would be anxious to greet her in a much more pleasurable sense but now…it wasn't there.

He couldn't ponder over this odd development as the leader of the Emperor's personal guard stepped off her shuttle. She was a vision of a woman with sensuality written across every line and curve of her body. Dark red hair fell down her shoulders in a curtain of flames. Her blue eyes, the color of the oceans on Hygron, conquered every corner of the room before finally resting on the leader of the ship. A brilliant smile enhanced her features making every man fall instantly in love with her…every man but the one the smile was bestowed to, "John!" Gwen cried and ran down the ramp and hurled herself into his body. He held on to her to keep from falling over but didn't participate from the kiss she laid on his mouth.

"It's good to see you again, Gwen," John said as he detangled himself out of her grip.

"I've missed you so much. It's been far too long," she purred as she ghosted her fingertips across his lips.

Now he was anxious to detract her attention away from him, "Uh, did you see Falron?" he pointed to the Second Apprentice.

"No," she said with a slight sigh and directed a forced smile to him, "How nice to see you again, Falron."

"A pleasure," he agreed in a tight voice, his eyes glaring at the man she really wanted.

"I have quarters situated for you," John told her, "Falron can escort you there."

Gwen obviously wasn't pleased but she kept her false smile up, "That would be lovely." She let Falron lead her out of the room while John sighed of relief; something told him he was going to a rough time with her around.

* * *

"So this is the bounty hunter world," Aryne commented as she stared out the window to see the filthy city below, "can't say I'm surprised…why are we here again?" 

"We're going to pick up Teyla's bounty hunter boyfriend," Lorne explained, "Hey if you like this place so much, why don't you stay?"

"Teyla has a boyfriend?" Aryne asked.

Teyla looked up, "Should I be offended that she was surprised by that?"

"No," Aryne explained apologetically, "I just didn't know, why are we picking him up?"

"He's the one who is spying in Sheppard's realm so we can figure out a way to rescue the Libra."

"Oh she's the hero you've all been talking about that's dead in side," Aryne said.

"Yep, that's her," Laura answered.

"Well she sounds like a nice person."

"You have no idea."

Aryne turned to Teyla, "So, what's his name?"

Teyla smiled, "His name is Ronon Dex."

"How did you…" Aryne stopped as a figure outside the ship caught her eye, "Hey maybe you should trade him in for that guy!"

They looked outside to see the ship and Teyla grinned, "That is him."

Aryne's eyes widened, "Oh…I didn't…oh who am I kidding I'm not sorry he's gorgeous!"

Teyla laughed, "I'm sure he'll be pleased to hear you say that."

Lorne lowered the ramp and a few moments later they were graced with Ronon's presence and it was quite obvious to everyone that Teyla had missed him very much. Teyla all but ran to him and gave him a long heartfelt kiss that definitely sent the temperature of the ship up a few degrees.

Aryne turned to Laura and mouthed the word 'wow'. Laura laughed and rolled her eyes, "Just go get a room…or better yet go into that one," she pointed to Teyla's room down the hall.

Teyla pulled away for a moment, "Did you learn anything?" she asked Ronon.

"Talk later," Ronon began, "I have other things in mind for now."

The happy couple left quickly, Aryne watched them go, "Gee I wonder what they're going to do," she said sarcastically. Aryne walked over to the galley and picked up a carton of juice and opened it to take a drink.

"Hey that's mine," Lorne told her.

"I don't see your name written on it," she shot back and took a long swig.

"Give it back," he stated firmly.

"No."

"Give. It. BACK!" he said again with thunder in his tone.

Aryne grinned deviously, "You want it, you can have it," she said and flung the entire carton of juice in his face.

Lorne wiped the juice from his face and Aryne saw a look of pure murder in his eyes and made a quick dash down the hall to her room, Lorne ran after her to try and stop her.

Rodney turned to Carson, "You know I think they like it."

"Like what?" Carson asked.

"Being at each other's throats," Rodney explained, "I mean they fight over the stupidest things, like blankets or juice."

Laura grinned knowingly, "Maybe they like to argue because they like each other."

Rodney scoffed at her, "You women are all alike…nuts."

* * *

Gweneira sidled through the corridors of the _Orion_ as if the ship belonged to her. Men's heads turned as she walked by, the very spirit of sensuality. She had a firm look on her face as she weaved her way through the ship. She hadn't seen John in years and she was more determined than ever to find him in order to enjoy their usual pursuits. 

She found his rooms with ease and smiled at the two guards protecting the entrance. Even though it was strange that John has soldiers guarding his quarters, she just assumed he was wary of Falron or some other deadly assassin. The soldiers knew her well; she had been in Sheppard's quarters before. They let her inside without question.

"Jo…" Gwen started to call out in a sugary voice until she saw that the room was not occupied by him…or any man. A woman was seated on the sofa, a book resting like a child in her lap. "Who are you?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," she said in reply, placing the book on the couch and rising to her feet, "I didn't expect anyone to come."

"What are you doing in John's quarters?" Gwen asked, suspecting an answer that sprang up her jealousy.

"John brought me here for my protection," she explained, "since Falron is here."

"Protection?" she repeated curiously but it answered her original question, "You must be the Libra," a slow smile spread across her face, "John's prisoner."

She nodded, "My name is Elizabeth Weir."

"Oh I know all about you," Gwen said, "the Emperor is quite anxious for you turn to our cause or your death, I'm hoping for the latter."

Her statement told Elizabeth that this woman was not a friend and she immediately took a defensive stance, "John apparently doesn't share your wish."

"No I suppose not…yet."

"May I ask who you are?" Elizabeth inquired, keeping a lid over her growing resentment.

"Gweneira Misk," she said proudly, "Commander of the Emperor's personal guard, "but John always calls me Gwen considering our…personal relationship."

Elizabeth didn't seem to understand what Gwen was implying, "He often calls me _bettina_ but I'm not entirely sure why."

The other woman's eyes darkened to a deep, stormy blue when she heard that word, "He calls you _that_?"

"Yes, do you know what it means?"

The anger rose up in Gwen and forced her breaths to come out faster, making her chest rise and fall, "It doesn't matter," she insisted to herself, "I know John far better than you."

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked.

"Let's just say John and I have shared more than one _pleasurable_ encounter in the past."

Now Elizabeth understood the implied meaning in Gwen's taunts. Some twisted inside of her and seemed to gnaw at her stomach in an unpleasant sort of way, "I see," she stated, "I was unaware you knew him so well."

"I'm sure you'll see how much he enjoys my company soon enough," she declared before leaving the room.

That strange evil sensation was back and she hated how it felt. She sank back to the sofa but didn't pick up her book. Was John really going to be spending his nights with this Gweneira? And if he did, why did it hurt so much?

* * *

Elizabeth was silent for most of the day, pondering over her meeting with Gweneira and that horrible feeling that accompanied her. John was busy most of the day, probably with certain affairs surrounding this Nichos Drey she'd heard so much about or maybe searching for more answers about Teyla. There was the sickening thought that perhaps he was spending his hours in the company of Gweneira but she forced it to the corner of her mind. It did no good to worry over it. 

John arrived right before dinner and he smiled when he saw her, "Sorry you've been cooped up in here today," he apologized, "but Falron and I had to work on finding Drey and his secret bases."

"I understand," she replied casually, her mind still on Gwen.

"By the way, I invited someone to join us tonight."

Her heart thundered in her chest, but not out of fear that his guest was Falron, "Who?"

"Her name is Gweneira," John replied, missing the face that she shut her eyes tight against the name, "She's here to help me and Falron find Drey."

"Oh," she said dismally, a fact he was about to comment on when a knock sounded on the door.

John walked over to open it and was greeted by Gwen's slim body being thrust into his arms and passionate kiss pressed to his lips before he could stop her. Elizabeth watched from behind as her heart plummeted to the very bottom of her chest and a large lump formed in her throat. That same feeling bit at her insides again but this time it actually reached her heart causing it to ache.

He managed to separate Gwen from him with a little difficulty, "Not now, Gwen," he said sternly and led her into the room.

Gwen's blue eyes fell on Elizabeth and filled with venom, "I didn't realize we were to have company."

"Gwen, this is Elizabeth," John introduced, not realizing that they had already met, "Elizabeth, this is Gweneira Misk."

"A pleasure," she replied.

"I suppose it is," Gwen replied icily.

John frowned at the hostility blooming between the two women, "Am I missing something here?"

Gwen reverted her eyes to him and smiled, "Of course not, perhaps we should sit down until dinner is served?" she suggested.

"Sure," he agreed.

Elizabeth took a seat in large armchair while Gwen practically dragged John to the sofa and curled her arm around his. Clearing his throat in disapproval, he freed his captive arm and put a few inches between them.

"Do you remember our time at the academy?" she asked in a syrupy voice.

"You were in the academy together?" Elizabeth directed to question to John.

He nodded, "Yes, but we didn't meet until our last year. Originally the women of the Varren go to a different academy but in the last year we spend a lot of time in battle so they bring us together to pick out the strongest."

"I remember how much fun we had together," Gwen said, sliding a hand on his thigh, "especially after dark."

Elizabeth swallowed back a bitter taste that had risen in her mouth and turned away while John stood up from the sofa, relieved to see that the servants had just finished putting dinner on the table.

While the all took their seats, Gwen brought up a question for Elizabeth, "How were you trained? I understand it wasn't at a Ranue temple."

"My master raised me from infancy," she explained, "along with his first apprentice Laichta."

"Falron bragged to me about how he found your location though you managed to hide yourself well," Gwen said, relishing the haunted look that appeared in her eyes, "How did you manage that?"

"Master Jorto had a compartment built in the ceiling of a closet, I hid myself there," Elizabeth said, "I watched the battle from above."

"Seems to me your master and his apprentice got exactly what they deserved," she replied.

From under the table, Elizabeth clenched a fist so hard her nails bit into her palms. No one deserved Laichta's fate.

"What did he teach you?"

"Many things," she began, "how to fight up the eight men alone, to read a person's emotions and tell when they lie. He also taught me to bury my emotions so they don't get in the way of my destiny."

"Unfortunately that has also kept her from learning much about people in general," John added in, "I've been trying to remedy that."

That made Gwen smile, "So she has the mind of a child."

"Hardly," John insisted, "Elizabeth is very intelligent."

At that moment, the servant girl Milly began to pour wine in the glasses, "Would you prefer something else, miss?" she asked Elizabeth who had always declined wine at the dinners before.

She was about to make her suggestion when Gwen interrupted, "Of course she would, a child can't have wine."

That and every other taunt she'd thrown at her already brought Elizabeth over the edge. She needed to prove to this Varren that she was just as mature as her, "No thank you, Milly, I'll take the wine."

"Elizabeth…" John began, ready to stop her.

"It's what I want," she insisted, picking up her glass.

The blood red liquid had a husky smell to it that didn't really appeal. She stared at the beverage before taking a tentative sip. It had a bitter taste to it that was difficult to swallow. She tried to hide her grimace but failed, "Does wine not agree with you?" Gwen asked with glee.

Elizabeth retaliated by taking a hefty swallow and then another. She found the more she drank the better it began to taste. Halfway through dinner and four glasses later, Elizabeth no longer cared about the twisted knot her stomach became when Gwen draped herself all over John. It was the most amazing euphoria she'd ever been through and she laughed as if she didn't have a care in the world.

"Oh thish ish sho much fun!" she exclaimed taking another long sip of the delicious wine.

"I think you've had enough, Elizabeth," John said while reach across the table to take away her wine glass.

Elizabeth jumped up from her chair and tried to pull him up, "Dance wid me, John, I loved dancing wid you at da festival."

"Oh my, it appears she's drunk," Gwen commented innocently.

"Dats where you kisshed me," she continued, slurring her words even more. Her statement pricked Gwen's interest darkly. "Can I tell you a secret?" she asked John with a cheerful lilt in her voice, "I liked it when you kisshed me."

She giggled and tried to get him to dance with her, "I think you need to lie down, Elizabeth," John insisted.

"No, dance wid me," she begged, "Dance wid me!" Elizabeth spun around in circle, her arms spread open wide. Suddenly she stopped and swayed a little on her feet, "Oh, I'm sho dizzy," she said before she toppled over.

John reached her before she hit the ground, completely passed out. "Milly, clean up, please," he told the servant, "I think we're done here."

Gwen left her seat, "Is there anything I can do?"

John turned to her, Elizabeth still cradled in his arms, "I think you've done enough."

She stood up straighter in defense, "I didn't give her the glass."

"No you just handed her the bottle," he replied, anger coating his words, "Go to your quarters, Gwen, you're not welcome here right now."

Now angry herself Gwen flounced over to the door, "I'll wait for you to regain your senses," she told him before sweeping out of the room.

* * *

Prakith was a planet almost entirely made of water, the inhabitants lived in a great city that floated above the ocean and the natives were amphibious with smooth dark orange skin and gills behind their ears. 

Teyla silently wondered how Peltor was able to hide the third piece of the map here but she didn't voice her question, she was staring over the information from the planet when the raised voices or Aryne and Lorne from the galley made her look up.

Rodney rolled his eyes, "They're at it again."

Teyla raised an eyebrow, "What are they arguing about this time?"

"Who knows," Rodney shrugged, "last time it was over a spoon."

"How is that possible?" Ronon asked.

"Apparently she threw it at him."

Teyla giggled, "He needs someone to bring him down a peg or two."

"If she brings him down anymore he'll have to look up to shout at her," Rodney exclaimed causing Teyla to laugh even more.

"He'll either come out of this dead or in love," Ronon remarked.

"Hopefully it will be the latter," Teyla commented.

Rodney scoffed, "Don't hold your breath; they're going to kill each other before this mission is over."

Teyla grinned, "I remember you saying something similar a few months ago about Ronon and me and neither of us died."

"I know," Rodney groaned, "you got busy with _other_ things."

Teyla blushed and Ronon laughed, Lorne came walking in steaming, "That thing is without a doubt the vilest most infuriating woman in the galaxy!"

"Before you go into another rant about Aryne," Teyla began, "we should go into the city and rent some rooms at the inn since we will stay for a while."

"Fine," Lorne said through gritted teeth, he turned to Rodney, "What are you doing here for? We're staying longer due to _your_ insistence."  
Rodney jumped up in protest, "It is an important matter with the left engine, the thermo coupling must be…"

"I don't care Rodney!" Lorne yelled, "Just fix the damn engines!!!" With that he stalked away leaving Rodney fuming now.

"He always has to take it out on me," Rodney complained, "pick on the little guy if I didn't know him better I would…"

"What?" Ronon asked sarcastically knowing Rodney could never do what he was implied.

"Fix the engines," Rodney admitted and quickly raced away to do just that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the galley, Aryne had won her battle with Capt. Lorne over the issue of the little stove. She had insisted on making a pot of tea while he argued that it wasted power that Rodney would need to fix the engines. She grabbed the little copper pot and set it on the stove, flicked on the switch to start up the powerheater. Marcus came into the galley to make his way to his private quarters. They shared a stony look before he passed on.

"Wow, that was cold," Laura remarked as she entered the room.

"We had another disagreement," Aryne explained.

"I know, I think the Varren heard it on the other side of the sector," she teased, "You seem to like pulling his strings."

"We just can't seem to stop rubbing each other raw," Aryne said, "No matter how hard I try; he just keeps pushing my buttons."

"Are you sure it's not something else?" Laura asked, "Maybe all of this tension between you two is really chemistry."

The kettle let out a beep, exclaiming itself to be done. Aryne quickly poured herself a cup, careful to avoid meeting her eyes Laura noted, "No," she shook her head, "I just can't stand him."

"Are you sure?"

"Wouldn't I know?" she asked, "I mean, I've never been in love or anything, but wouldn't I know if I was attracted to him?"

"Sometimes we hide how we truly feel in order to protect ourselves," she said in reply.

"I don't think that's the case here," Aryne said, "I mean, I suppose he's good looking but his attitude…it's infuriating!"

"Around you he does have to hold his own," Laura commented.

Aryne took a seat and sighed, "I wish I could find a relationship like you and Carson."

Laura cocked an eyebrow, "Don't you mean Teyla and Ronon?"

She shook her head, "I think she loves him, but…I don't think he's quite figured out his feelings yet. I feel like something terrible is coming for them both."

"Still, Carson and I are not in a relationship."

"But you could be," Aryne pointed, "If you would try."

Laura looked down at the table, "I suppose, but it's easier said than done, telling someone how much you care," she perked up a bit, "but if you do it's a lot of fun afterwards."

Aryne smiled, "What's it like, being in a relationship with man?"

The Ranue eyed her curiously, "You've never had a relationship before?"

She shook her head, "No, I never found the time to court anyone seriously. I don't know much about men."

"I shouldn't really tell you anything," Laura said, "Part of the fun is figuring it out yourself."

Aryne only looked disappointed for a second, "At least tell me how to annoy Captain Lorne."

"Now that would be my pleasure," Laura said with a smile.

* * *

_The waves crashed on the shore violently as the terrible storm wreaked havoc on the small island surrounded by the vast ocean of Prakith. Peltor braved the storm as he ducked underneath the stone building marked with the emblem of the Seers. _

_This had once been a place of refuge and meditation, the sound of the ocean and smell of the sea had been soothing for the Seers as the practiced their gift. Only a short time ago this place had been filled with his kind, now it was bare and empty the Seers being cut down and killed in the Varren's attempt to destroy the Ranue. _

_Peltor knew this would be a safe place to hide the third piece of the map, the Varren would never think to come back to this desolate place. There was a special reason for his choice as well._

_He kept walking, the rain beating a steady angry rhythm on the stone, water dripping from the cracks in the ceiling as he walked to the far wall. He came to a stop at a stone marked with the High Seer's crest, he waved his hand in front of it and the crest glowed a cyan blue light. The stone moved aside to reveal a small gap and Peltor placed the metal box containing the piece inside._

_It was a good place for the map, only a Seer would have an easy time opening the wall; it would take days for any Varren to open it if they knew where to look. He only prayed the Last Seer reached Prakith first._

_Peltor grasped the final piece of the map in his hand, all his hopes and prayer rested on this final piece and he knew that he would have to think of a special way to hide it to be sure the Last Seer was in fact worthy of owning the Eye of the Void…_

* * *

Teyla no longer awoke with a start from the dreams that haunted her during the night; instead she slowly opened her eyes and relished the morning. She slowly turned to see the Ronon was already awake and had in fact been watching her. "How long have you been awake?" 

He smiled, "I like watching you sleep…you're so peaceful."

Teyla grinned and snuggled up closer to him, she sighed, content with just laying there. At moments like this she could almost forget the mission at hand, the effects of the last few months and the stress she was under. Unfortunately almost was not completely and she knew she had to get back to her job, "Did you learn anything?" she asked finally, "We were busy last night…and the night before…. that I forgot to ask."

Ronon nodded, "Falron found out about you being the Last Seer, he told Sheppard who's asking questions…he even found out I was the bounty hunter looking for you seven months ago."

Teyla was surprised by that, "What did you tell him?"

"That I barely knew you, he accepted that," Ronon explained, "but I did see the Libra while I was there."

"You did?! Where was she? Is she alright? Why didn't you get her out then?"

Ronon put a finger to her lips, "One question at a time." He removed his hand and continued, "I saw her and she seems fine, and the reason I didn't get her out is because Sheppard is keeping a close eye on her, of course that might be because she is sharing his room."

Teyla's eyes widened, "You don't think that he raped her do you?"

Ronon shook his head his eyes reflecting his amusement, "I don't think he'd have to."

"What is that supposed to mean," she asked.

"I think she likes him," Ronon explained, Teyla started laughing when he said that, "I'm serious."

"You can't be," she said, "that woman has no emotions whatsoever, she barely understands what the word 'like' means."

Ronon understood why she found it hard to believe him, hell he'd laugh too if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes, "She has emotions now," he explained, "she smiles, she makes jokes, she even laughs."

Teyla sat up in bed, "You're not kidding are you, she really is acting like an actual person?"

Ronon nodded, "You'll see what I mean when I get her out of there."

Teyla smiled, "Yes well, I'll believe it when I see it."

Ronon wasn't finished, "I think Sheppard likes her too."

"That I will never believe," Teyla stated firmly, "the only thing that man cares for is the Varren and himself."

"You've never met him," Ronon pointed out.

"I don't have to meet him," Teyla explained, "I learned everything I wanted to from Kyla."

"That's just one side of the story."

"True," Teyla admitted, "but I don't want to hear the other side…I never want to meet Sheppard."

Ronon didn't say anything knowing that the subject of John Sheppard was not one Teyla like to speak about, especially since he had stopped agreeing with her about Sheppard long ago. He wisely decided to change the subject, "I will say this I'm surprised how much I'm enjoying this mission, it's been fun."

Teyla smiled pleased to hear this, she'd wanted to the broach the subject about the Administration for a while and now was her chance, "You see working for the Administration isn't as bad as you think."

"I'm working for you not the Administration," Ronon pointed out.

"Yes but that doesn't mean you can't," Teyla began, "have you thought about joining the Administration? They could use a good operative like…"

"No," Ronon interrupted.

"But you went to the Academy," Teyla continued, "you were going to become and operative I don't see why you don't want to now."

"I don't trust the Administration," he replied.

"Because they forced you out of the Academy?" she asked.

"I wasn't kicked out," Ronon explained, "I left…the Administration is too soft, I don't agree with their ideas…I never have."

"You left?" Teyla asked; she couldn't believe what she was hearing, "too soft?"

"In order to win battles you have to be harsher, sacrifices have to be made," Ronon explained, "the Varren understand that."

"The Varren!" her voice was raised, "you actually agree with the Varren?!"

"I'm not saying I agree with them…"

"No, you just agree with their way of thinking," Teyla interrupted, "they are a cruel race Ronon, willing to sacrifice whole planets to win a battle."

"I never said that I agreed with that," Ronon explained, "but Sheppard's way of thinking, the things he does…" He paused when he realized Teyla was staring at him a look of horror on her face.

"Do you realize what you are saying?" She asked, "You sound like you want to join them."

Ronon shook his head, "I don't," he repeated, "I won't do that."

Teyla didn't say anything, the uncomfortable silence between them echoed across the room. Teyla got off the bed and quickly dressed, "I have to go," she explained, "I need to tell Lorne where the third piece is."

She left Ronon alone, both of them were wondering what the other was thinking, both were afraid of the answers.

* * *

Drums seemed to be pounding in her head when Elizabeth regained consciousness. It hurt to move, it hurt to think. Void, what kind of torture was this? What had happened last night? She pressed her hands against her temples that throbbed painfully. She realized then that she wasn't in her makeshift bed on the couch. Instead she was in John's bed, the same place she'd shared with him that one night after she'd had her nightmare. 

The room was dark but when the door opened a beam of light from the living area shot out and blinded her sensitive eyes. Elizabeth groaned and pulled the coverlet up over head. A familiar chuckle sounded from the doorway, "I know exactly how you feel."

She felt the bed dip as John sat down beside her covered form, "How are you feeling."

"Not well," came her muffled reply, "What happened to me?"

"You got drunk," John said, "That's what happened."

Now she remembered Gwen's goading her into drinking the wine and then her overuse of that privilege. The fact that much of this was her own doing made Elizabeth moan in shame.

"Come on," he said, pulling back the covers and exposing her fully. Apparently when he'd laid her in his bed he had left her in her clothes instead of changing her into a more comfortable nightdress. "How's your head?"

"It has a pulse," she said, "I didn't think that was possible."

John laughed, "Here," he handed her a small vial filled with a red liquid, "This should help."

Elizabeth swallowed the bitter contents and started to choke on its awful taste. "Why would anyone want this?" she asked him.

"It felt pretty good last night, right?"

"It wasn't worth it," she replied.

"True," John admitted, "it takes a tolerance, something you haven't built up yet."

Slowly, Elizabeth eased herself out of the bed with John's hands out to help guide her and make sure she didn't fall. She found the bathroom and filled the basin with cold water and splashed it on her face. That freed her mind of the cobwebs a bit but didn't stop the thump in her head.

"I'm sorry about Gwen," John apologized when she stepped out.

"It's alright."

"You have to understand, she's a very passionate woman," he explained.

"In more ways than one, apparently," Elizabeth replied, a taste of bitterness in her words.

John frowned, "What?"

"Nothing," was her vague reply one John wasn't willing to accept.

"I can tell something is bothering you," he said, "Now you can tell me or I can try and dig out through the bond but I want to know what it is."

She whirled around to face him, "Nothing is wrong," she insisted, "I simply have a problem with your friend."

"I suppose I can understand that," he said, though he didn't look convinced that was the real answer.

Elizabeth saw that breakfast was served on the table but the thought of food didn't appeal to her at the moment, "I don't feel very hungry, can I practice in the sparring room?"

John pondered over it for several moments before nodding, "I'll call up someone to escort you."

He did as he said and a soldier followed her all the way to the sparring room. He remained posted at the door while she chose what to practice on. She chose to work on her hand-to-hand combat and set up a practice bag. Elizabeth punched and kicked at the equipment, her mind seeing Gwen instead of a bag. She used to meditate to let out her anger and emotions but now that meditation escaped her physical activity was a helpful alternative.

She heard the door open a close behind her and she turned to see if John had come to join her. He hadn't. Instead it was someone else; someone who kindled a fear deep inside her.

Falron.

His twisted smile made her heart throb painfully in her ribs. Her eyes darted to where the guard should have been. Obviously, Falron had excused him, leaving her open for his plans.

"Hello, Libra," he said, "It has been a long time since we last saw each other."

Elizabeth realized that he looked different now, as he slowly walked towards her. John had certainly done a number on him. His nose had a slight bump to it, betraying the fact that it had been broken. Scars cracked across his face like knotted branches of a tree. Falron had paid dearly for his transgression but he had obviously forgotten his lesson.

"Now we are alone," Falron continued, "Sheppard won't help you here."

She could have moved away but instead she stood her ground as he came closer and closer. John's words echoed in her head _"You need to face this fear otherwise it will continue to haunt you."_

"Stop," she told him, "don't come any closer."

His wicked smile grew, "You honestly think you can order me around? You are mine; I will claim you as mine."

She shook her head, "Never."

"You'll find out what it was like for that Ranue woman I enjoyed so much," Falron sneered and reached for her.

Elizabeth held up a trembling hand and let the anger take over. Before he touched her a large blast of air carried him away from her and slammed him against the wall. "You won't touch me," she declared icily as she walked towards his still pinned body.

She released him but that apparently didn't cool his need for staking his claim. In fact it made him more determined, "I'm going to put you through the worst torture you ever imagined," he growled.

"Stay where you are!" she hissed as a ball of flame appeared in her hand. That made him pause, "If you ever try to hurt me again I will kill you," she declared venomously, "Get out before I decide to release this on you."

Falron glared at her before he turned towards the exit. Clapping diverted both of their attention to the door. John was there with a smile on his face, showing his approval of her actions. They had been so busy caught up in their small battle they had failed to hear him enter. Falron eyed him with contempt as he walked past him, "Looks like I'm doing a good job with her," John said as Falron brushed by him.

"This is far from over, Sheppard."

"It is on my ship," he said, "You've overstayed your welcome, Falron, I want you gone within the hour."

Once Falron had left, John turned his head to smile at Elizabeth, "Tell me that didn't feel good."

"It was exhilarating," she admitted a smile forming on her features.

He walked over to the rack of training weapons and picked up two swords. He tossed one of to Elizabeth, "Let's see if this new found bravery will come in handy in a sparring match."

She caught the sword in one hand and twirled it into position, "Bring it on."

* * *

Teyla informed everyone that the next piece of the map was on an island, it seemed to be easy enough until Lorne looked at a map of Prakith and announced the bad news, "There is no island." 

"What?!" Teyla asked taking a closer look and saw for her own eyes that the piece of land wasn't there, "but it was in my dream, it has to be there."

"Well all I can see is ocean, ocean oh and hey look more ocean." Teyla glared at Lorne obviously not appreciating his sarcasm.

"Are you sure this is accurate?" she asked, she sighed when Lorne nodded a reply, "this doesn't make any sense, I know I saw an island, where could it have gone?"

Ronon answered "Could there be a cloaking device?"

Rodney shook his head, "I scanned the area and there weren't any energy readings," he explained, "It has to be somewhere else."

Aryne stared at the map a puzzled look on her face, "Maybe it didn't go anywhere," that caused everyone's heads to turn towards her, "It's just hidden…"

"Rodney already said there wasn't a cloaking device," Lorne was all too happy to point out, "weren't you listening?"

Aryne glared at him, "It could be hidden underneath the ocean."

"That is the craziest thing I've ever heard!" Lorne exclaimed.

But Aryne wasn't listening to him, she was punching buttons on the computer to bring up a map of Prakith thousands of years before. To everyone's astonishment the island was there clearly, "You see, thousands of years could cause the ocean to rise and submerge it," she turned to Lorne with a smug grin, "what do you have to say now." His stony silence only made her smile wider.

"Nice one Aryne," Laura smiled at her friend, "now we just have to figure out how to get there."

Lorne turned to Rodney, "Can you swim?"

"Of course I can swim, I'll have you know that I…you aren't suggesting that _I_ swim all the way there?!" Rodney exclaimed fearfully.

Laura rolled her eyes, "I'm sure they have submersibles we can buy or rent, Lorne stop being mean."

"Its fun," Lorne defended himself, "even more so with Rodney."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The crew gathered their things and finally left the ship to see about a submersible that could carry all of them. They split up into two groups and decided to meet up again in the courtyard of Prakith city.

Lorne's group had the best luck, they found a submersible they could rent that sounded like it would carry most of them, and unfortunately Teyla's group had learned something much more sinister.

"We have to hurry," she explained, "Nichos Drey is on his way here."

Ronon was looking over Teyla's shoulder, "Too late."

They all turned to see ten of Nichos's men coming into the courtyard; it took but a moment for them to recognize the crew of the _Free Spirit_, the quickly pulled out their weapons.

"We just can't get a break can we," Lorne muttered before he pulled out his gun and began firing.

The civilians in the courtyard ran screaming for cover as the ten Varren men began attacking the six from the _Free Spirit_. It was madness, pure chaos as they dove for some cover, shooting from behind walls, benches, and even the monstrous fountain in the middle of the courtyard.

It was a fight the Varren couldn't win, they weren't skilled enough against Teyla and her friends, and sure enough they all lay down in pools of their own blood.

Teyla rose first from behind the fountain, "There will be more," she said, "possibly Nichos himself."

"We need to find the next piece and fast," Lorne said as they walked among the bodies of the Varren.

"He's right," Laura agreed, "We need to get to that island before…"

A shot rang out startling all of them, Teyla turned to see one of the thought dead Varren with his hand closed around the trigger. He collapsed back onto the ground, his energy and his life spent just to fire that one last shot.

A gasp caught Teyla's attention and she looked to see Laura a small hole on the left side of her chest, blood started to trickle from the wound and as if the world had suddenly slowed down, she watched as Laura collapsed on the ground.

Suddenly the air seemed thick as they rushed towards the fallen Ranue, Carson got there first. "It's bad," he announced gravely, "I think it might have pierced her lung, I have to get her to the ship immediately."

"Right," Lorne said, "Rodney go with him; he may need your help. The rest of you we have to go after that next piece…"

"But Laura she is…she might," Aryne was choking back tears, "we can't go on with the mission without her…it isn't right."

Lorne was surprised how much Aryne's tears affected him. Maybe it was because Ronon was already comforting Teyla and Aryne didn't have anyone but he laid a hand on her shoulder, "We have to, we can get the piece and get off this rock, I don't want to stay here a second longer," he turned her face to look at him, "Carson is good, he won't let her die."

So the team split up in a run as Carson carried the wounded Ranue back to the ship and the rest to continue the mission. The life of one of their own hung in the balance and they all silently prayed that they wouldn't lose anyone now.

* * *

Falron obeyed John's edict and left the _Orion_ as soon as he was packed. Elizabeth collected what few things she had brought with her to John's quarters and prepared to leave. She walked into his bedroom to borrow another book from him. Her gaze fell away from the bookshelf to the bed where she'd spent two of her nights. Even though nothing truly passionate had happened there she felt a strange longing that made her wish he had experienced such an act. Her only knowledge of such things was of pain but the way Gweneira wanted him, the way he had described it, maybe it was enjoyable. Would she ever know? 

John's footsteps made her turn around, clutching a book to her chest, "I'm just about finished."

"Good," he said with a nod and watched her as she walked past him to put the book with her other things, "You don't have to go," he said, "I mean, if you don't feel comfortable going back you can stay."

Elizabeth shook her head, "I'll be fine, I'm not afraid anymore."

"Alright," he accepted, unable to admire the truth that _he_ wanted her to stay. He had grown even fonder of her now that he saw her almost every minute. It felt good having her just in the next room instead of down in the brig. What if she had a nightmare? But she wouldn't, not now. Even if she did she would fight it the demons away herself. It was what she wanted.

John brought her back to her cell just like before. When Elizabeth looked inside she couldn't believe how small it seemed now. Of course nearly all prison cells are small but after having stayed in John's quarters for over a week it seemed minuscule in size.

"Are you sure?" he asked her one last time.

She wasn't but her loyalty to the Ranue compelled her to give him a smile and nod. He returned the nod and a small smile before leaving. Once he was gone Elizabeth felt a small pang in her heart and she was half tempted to call him back and beg him to let her return to his quarters. Instead she sat down on her bed and opened her loaned book.

The door suddenly opening made her heart leap, had he come back? She was terribly disappointed when she saw it was Gwen who had walked into the cell.

"I see you're back where you belong, Libra," she taunted, "I suppose John couldn't wait to get rid of you."

"On the contrary, he wanted me to stay, I'm the one that refused," Elizabeth replied, hiding her smile when she saw Gwen's face twist in anger.

"Now that you're gone John will be mine," she declared, "I'll be spending my nights with him and you can't stop me!"

It occurred to Elizabeth that she might be right. Perhaps the only reason John hadn't been with Gwen was because he was sharing his rooms with her. He might accept his old lover again, one he had come to many times before.

Jorto had taught her to bury her emotions in a grave deep in her soul; unfortunately he had failed to teach her how to hide them when they were uncovered. Gwen easily read the look of fear in her eyes and that made her smile, "How intriguing. So it is what I thought, you have feelings for him." She laughed amusingly, "Oh this is grand! The Libra caring for a Varren, you must be absolutely jealous that I have shared his bed on numerous occasions."

Elizabeth frowned, confused by her words, "What is jealous?"

Gwen was surprised by her words at first, "You don't know?" When she shook her head in reply she laughed again, "This is the enemy that we have feared? You really are a child!" She eyed Elizabeth with amusement, like a predator does before pouncing on an unsuspecting prey, "You don't frighten me. You are no challenge."

Still confused over the word jealous and wondering if that was the evil feeling coiled in the pit of her belly, Elizabeth said nothing as Gweneira left the room laughing.

* * *

The remaining members of the _Free Spirit_ were somber as they plowed their way through the ocean on the submersible, Teyla stayed close to Ronon, his arm around her in comfort. Aryne was silent, staring straight ahead, her mind on the _Free Spirit_ where her friend lay fighting for life. Lorne was silent as well, he'd seen more than his share of friends die from the Varren; he knew how to distance himself from the pain until his mission was complete. 

"Looks like the ruins are coming up," he announced as they crowded around to see the old meditating place of the Seers, "it looks like it's been protected by some sort of shield," he pointed out to the bubble surrounding the ruins.

"That makes our job that much easier," Teyla said, "this means we can get back to the ship sooner and see about Laura." She looked pointedly at Aryne when she said that, Aryne nodded meekly.

The submersible made its way through the shield and landed on the ground of what used to be the island, "You can stay here if you want," Teyla told them, "I doubt I'll need any of you for this."

Ronon and Lorne nodded but Aryne stood up, "I'll go with you, I can't sit here and wait, even if all I do is walk at least it will be something," she swallowed and whispered softly, "I'd promised myself never to see my friends murdered again."

Teyla wondered what she meant by that but she and the others had the good sense not to ask.

The two women left the submersible and trekked their way up to the ruins. Teyla regarded the woman beside her, she didn't know much about Aryne, she hadn't had much time to get to know her and it was a little surprising that she took Laura's wounding as badly as she did.

"I don't know much about you," Teyla admitted.

"There isn't much to tell," Aryne said softly.

"There isn't much to tell or much that you want to share with me?"

Aryne eyed her, "I'll let you decide." Teyla nodded, she could respect that.

They walked in silence for awhile before Aryne spoke, "What about you?"

"What do you want to know?"

"What about you and Ronon?" Aryne began, "how do you feel about him? Are you just sleeping with him or do you love him?"

Teyla stopped startled by the question, she wasn't quite sure what to say, "I'll let you decide," she said before continuing on her way.

Aryne smiled, "Since you won't answer that question could you explain to me about the Ranue and the Seers."

Teyla was more than happy to oblige her and she told Aryne everything she knew about Peltor, the Seers and the Ranue until they finally made their way down to hall to the seal of the High Seer.

They stood their in front of wall; Teyla stared at the seal in front of her. "Are we just going to stand here or are you actually going to get the piece?" Aryne finally asked.

Teyla continued to look at it, "I'm never going to get over it," she explained, "having dreams of the past, the present, and the future, being able to do things like this." She waved her hand in front of the seal and it glowed a cyan blue, just like in her dream, and revealed an opening in the wall that contained the metal box. Teyla pulled it out and slowly opened it to reveal the final piece.

"This is so cool," Aryne gasped.

Teyla snapped the box closed, "We should go," she began, "I'm anxious to see how Laura is faring."

* * *

Laura was still fighting for her life at that moment; she was lying on a bed in the infirmary with Carson and Rodney hovering over her. Carson was working at stopping her bleeding. 

Carson had been pleased to learn that his original assessment of her injuries had been wrong, the shot had in fact missed her lung, barely, but it had missed. Unfortunately it had hit dangerously close to her spine, he need to make sure no swelling occurred or she might become paralyzed.

"Is she going to be alright?" Rodney asked.

"Aye, if I have anything to say for it," Carson replied bending over the beautiful woman to continue his work.

Rodney was not blind, he saw the concern etched in Carson's face and fear in his eye and the realization hit him like a slap in the face, "You really care about her don't you?"

Carson turned his head to look at Rodney; it was on the tip of his tongue to deny it when the heart machine started beating wildly, "She's gone into distress!"

He worked madly to slow her heart rate, but then it flat lined, "Dammit!" he turned to Rodney, "hand me those paddles."

Rodney complied quickly and Carson applied them to Laura's chest, with the first jolt nothing changed. "Come on love come on," Carson muttered and tried again, still nothing. "Now you listen to me lass, you are not going to die, do you hear me…you are not going to die on me." He applied the paddles one last time and to his relief her heart began to beat again and gain strength.

Carson sighed with relief and handed the paddles back to Rodney, he grabbed Rodney's arm to keep him from turning away, "Yes lad I do care for her…very much indeed."

* * *

The word 'jealous' hung with Elizabeth for the rest of the day. It had a haunting tone to it. Every time she whispered it aloud she could feel the bitterness that clung to it tightly. It was an evil thing, she knew but she didn't understand; if she was jealous what of? It all seemed so strange. 

John came by and asked her if she wanted to spar. Grateful for the break from her pondering, she accepted but found it difficult to concentrate as she tried to block his blows and guess his next movements. That word echoed in her mind. Jealous.

Once again, John struck her wooden sword with a sound whack! It went sailing out of her hands and clattered to the floor off to her right. "Something's bothering you," he stated.

Elizabeth walked over to where her weapon lay, "I'm alright," she said as she bent down to pick up her sword.

John placed a boot over the wooden blade making her stand to face him, "I'm not going to buy that this time."

She sighed, "What does 'jealous' mean?"

He cocked and eyebrow in response, "That's what's bothering you?"

"What does it mean?"

"It when you want something you don't or can't have that someone else does," he explained."

"What if you don't want anything from anyone?" Elizabeth asked, "Can you still be jealous?"

"You can just be jealous of someone," he nodded, "usually because they are something you want to be or maybe they are with someone you want."

"You mean in a relationship?"

"That's right," John said.

"I see," she stated, pondering over what all of this could mean.

"Why do you ask about jealousy?" he asked.

"I…uh read it one of your books," she lied badly.

She could see he didn't believe her but chose not to press the matter. "Let's get back to sparring," he suggested, releasing her blade.

Elizabeth picked it up and held it in a stronger grip than she had before. She pushed all thoughts of jealousy aside and focused all of her effort of John and their mock battle.

Laughter sounding from the door made them pause from their play to see who disturbed them. Gwen smiled at them, "I didn't realize you two sparred for sport."

"Elizabeth's good," John said, "she could give you a run for your money."

"Somehow I doubt that," she replied, eyeing the other woman with contempt.

With Gwen's blue eyes staring at her with amusement and cruelty, Elizabeth felt a spurt of another emotion—anger. "Are you too afraid?" she challenged.

Now this became a matter of pride, "Of course not," she replied, "I merely think we should change the weapons. Children play with wooden blades, let's use true weapons."

"I don't think…" John began.

"That's fine," Elizabeth said to Gwen, "Send for normal swords."

"Wait, you shouldn't do this," he said.

"It is agreed on both sides," Gwen said, "Varren code insists you permit."

"If this was duel, but this isn't," John pointed.

"That hardly matters," she insisted, "fetch the weapons."

Grudgingly, John had a man sent for two plain steel blades. Both women inspected their swords for flaws and upon finding none took their stances to begin. Metal clanged together in a sharp sound that echoed in their ears. They parried and defended, neither woman willing to retreat.

It was a dance, but not a pleasurable one like when Elizabeth had fought with John. This was a test of strength and will. Each woman was trying to succeed and claim the prize: John's respect.

Gwen's blade slid off Elizabeth's and swiped at her arm. Fabric tore and Elizabeth's fingers touched blood. From the sidelines, John leapt to his feet ready to break this up but she held up a hand to stop him. This was their fight not his.

Gwen wore a smile of satisfaction on her face, "Apparently you are as good at fighting as you are drinking…child."

The anger she had kept buried under a thin layer of ice bubbled up and melted the barrier keeping it encaged. She held her blade more firmly and struck with all her might. They began their dance again, but now Gwen's smile had faded. Every blow she delivered was filled with her fury and the Varren could see she had made a grave error. She had wounded Elizabeth's pride and only blood could atone for that.

She received it when her blade scratched a thin line on Gwen's cheek. A look of horror filled her eyes and she fingered the cut that marred her beauty. She snarled with rage and their blades met yet again. Fury ruled these two women as they battled to destroy one another.

Gwen fought with all her passion, letting it run through her entire body and control her actions. However, while Elizabeth allowed her anger to feed her strength, she still controlled her actions. Blows rained down again and again. Finally, Elizabeth's blade sliced into Gwen's hand, causing her to drop her sword.

She sucked the blood from the wound and murder seeped into her stormy blue eyes. Gwen let out a war cry and attacked Elizabeth weaponless. They both toppled to the ground, but Elizabeth still held her sword. She rolled on top of the Varren woman and placed the tip of her blade at her throat, "Now do you fear me?" she whispered to Gwen, a dark tone neither had expected lacing her words.

Both women gazed at each other with hatred. Neither wanted anything more than to tear each other's eyes out.

"I think both of you are finished," John's voice made them both remember that they were not alone in the room. He had a frown on his face and he was obviously not pleased with either of them.

Reality returned to her and Elizabeth got off of Gwen and dropped her sword. The power she felt in her anger derived from a much stronger emotion, one she couldn't deny any longer. Void, she was jealous. She was jealous that Gwen had been John's lover in the past; that he could still accept her as his lover again. More so, she was jealous of Gwen as a woman. She may be one in body in age but in mind she was like an adolescent. She didn't know how to be a woman, how to behave. But Gwen did. She knew how to control men and make them want her. Elizabeth still didn't understand such things and she had a feeling she never would. What man could ever want a woman who wasn't a woman?

"I'm sorry," she apologized to John, "I wish to return to my cell."

He nodded, "Are you alright?" he asked them both.

"Perfectly fine," Gwen said as clamored to her feet, "Escort the child to her cell."

"I think she just proved that she's not a child," he said, "and I don't think you want her to do it again."

No amount of fighting compared to the look on Gwen's face when John had defended her and at that Elizabeth smiled.

* * *

Hours after the _Free Spirit_ left Prakith Laura slowly opened her eyes to see everyone crowded around her, "It's about time you woke up lass," Carson smiled at her. 

She tried to sit up but groaned, "Please tell me the guy who did this is dead."

The laughed, "I assure you he is," Teyla told her.

"Did you get the third piece?"

Teyla nodded, "We ran into some fighting getting back though, apparently Nichos wasn't very happy that we killed ten of his men."

Lorne picked up the story from there, "We were trying to get back to the ship but there were over a dozen men blocking the entrance to the hangar bay…you'll never guess what happened next."

"What?" Laura asked anxious to hear what happened.

"Rodney manned one of the gun turrets and blew them all away."

"You're absolutely right I don't believe you."

Rodney piped in, "It's true I did, I actually did."

She laughed, "You're very brave Rodney,"

Rodney smiled proudly, "I saved all of our lives if I say so myself."

Ronon rolled his eyes, "We got hit by one of their missiles on the way back and you still haven't fixed the engines."

Lorne's eyes turned angry when he heard that, "There's something wrong with my ship!"

Now Rodney's old cowardly ways came rushing back, "I…well that shot took out the new thermo coupling I installed a few days ago and…and…"

"Rodney," Lorne yelled, "just fix the damn engines…again."

Laura laughed to see Rodney scurrying out of the room, "At least some things never change."

"I'm glad you're okay," Aryne said quietly, "I was afraid that you wouldn't…"

"Hey," Laura interrupted, "I'm fine…I'm not going anywhere, I've got a lot of things to live for…I'm supposed to introduce you to the Ranue and show you how to sneak out in the night and hit the bars." She looked to see all of their surprised faces, "I _never_ did that," she said unconvincingly.

Teyla shook her head, "Anyways, I think you need some rest…am I right Carson?"

"Aye lass," he said warmly.

"Alright," Aryne hugged Laura, "I'll be back later okay?"

Everyone said their goodbyes and gave their hugs and left Laura to rest in the infirmary. Lorne saw Aryne pause in the hallway, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, "I just…there are things about me you don't know about," she explained, "and seeing Laura nearly getting killed…well it brought it all back."

Lorne was quiet for a moment, "I understand…all of us, Teyla, Rodney, Carson, me…everyone here has lost someone," he continued, "and it never gets any easier when another friend might be added to the list…you just…you have to cherish the moments you have with them so you can celebrate those memories after their gone."

Aryne stared at him for a moment, "Wow Captain Lorne, I had no idea you were so sensitive."

"Don't get used to it," Lorne told her, "I'm not usually like this."

"Trust me I won't."

That caught Lorne's attention, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh well you know, you're the guy that has the brawn but doesn't have the brains," she explained, "You don't comfort people unless it's a woman you're trying to get into bed."

"I am _not_ trying to get you into bed," Lorne said, "_believe_ _me_."

"Oh so is there something inherently wrong with me," she asked, "am I not good enough for anyone is that it?!"

"Why you…you…how did…" Lorne sputtered with load groan of disgust he stomped away muttering something about women and estrogen.

Aryne watched him go with a smile on her face; it was always easy to bring men right back to where they started. She wondered if he would ever learn that ignoring her would stop her from teasing him, but than again he did the same to Rodney so she doubted he would realize it, he was without a doubt the most infuriating man she'd ever met.

She watched his retreating form and grinned, he was kind of cute though.

* * *

On the way to drop Ronon off on Fraiden Laura was ready to get out of the infirmary, unfortunately no one else agreed, "I'm a Ranue I heal faster than most people, trust me I'm fine." 

"Laura you were just shot the only thing you should be doing is waiting for Carson to tell you open your mouth and say ahhh," Aryne said to her friend, "you should be enjoying this…you get to spend all day with Carson watching over you."

"Shhh," Laura said grabbing Aryne's arm, "don't let him hear you."

"Don't you like him?"

"I don't want him to know that!"

Aryne raised an eyebrow, "Right because than you two might actually get together."

Laura glared at her, "That isn't it, I don't know if he likes me, when I find out then I'll tell him."

"Laura, the guy drools over you half the time and the other half you drooling over him," Aryne told her, "you like him so much you'll…"

"Shush!" Laura yelled when Carson, Lorne, and Rodney trooped into the room, "Hi!"

"What's going on here?" Carson asked.

"Nothing," she replied quickly, "just a little girl talk."

They left the two girls alone and the three guys stood on the other side of the infirmary, "You've got to tell her that you like her," Lorne said to Carson.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Carson said adamantly.

"You've said that so often it doesn't even sound like a sentence anymore," he exclaimed.

"Well it's the truth," Carson said trying to change the subject, "Why don't we talk about Aryne and how much you hate her."

"Nice try," Lorne wasn't letting him get away that easy, "Come on this is the perfect opportunity you just saved her life, you were worried sick, you couldn't live with out her…tell her things like that and she'll melt like butter in your hands."

"No I'm not going to do something like that."

They were silent for a moment before Rodney spoke, "Then could I do it?!"

"No!" Carson yelled out.

"What's going on over there?" Aryne asked.

The three of them whirled around, "Nothing lass," Carson told them, "just a little boy talk."

"There is no such thing as boy talk!" Lorne exclaimed.

"Okay," Aryne said a little terrified, "than what's really going on."

"Nothing," Carson cut in quickly.

"Oh yes he's right nothing," Lorne said at first, "just that…Carson is in love with Laura…OW!!!" Lorne yelled when Carson stamped on his foot.

"What?!" both girls exclaimed at the same time.

"I think he's hit his head," Carson explained, "in fact I'm going have to examine him, there will be procedures, very _painful_ procedures."

"There wouldn't be any procedures if you would just admit I am right," Lorne said through gritted teeth.

"But you do like her?" Aryne asked.

"I…I…never said that," Carson stuttered out.

"Yes you did," Rodney piped in, "when her heart stopped and you were begging for her not to die, remember you said that you cared for her a lot."

"Did you really say that?" Laura asked softly.

"I well…yes," Carson admitted, "but that doesn't…I don't want you to think…"

He was cut off by Laura grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him down for a real hot and heavy kiss.

Aryne smiled and Lorne and Rodney looked at each other with identical looks of 'I told you so'. Laura finally released Carson who looked more than a little dazed.

Lorne grinned, "Now that's what I call good medicine."

* * *

Teyla walked into the commons to see Ronon sitting at the table, "Hey," she said a little quietly, "did you hear about Carson and Laura?" 

"Yeah," he replied, "it's about time."

"I know they've been giving each other the eye since they met."

"I'm not surprised."

"They suit each other well," she remarked, "they're going to be fine."

"They deserve it," Ronon said, "after waiting so long, the only thing that surprises me is that they go together this soon."

Teyla nodded, she didn't like this awkwardness between them what she hated was the fear in the pit of her stomach, "Are we okay?"

Ronon looked up, "What do you mean?"

"Seeing Laura and Carson together…it reminds me about how we used to be, before this mission," she explained, "like now things are different between us, we fight now and we never used to do that?"

"I know," he said and he saw her crestfallen expression, "kind of like an old married couple."

Teyla looked up, "You mean that?"

He smiled, "Yeah Teyla, just wait those two are going to get into fights just like we did, it's just something we have to work through."

Teyla smiled and wrapped herself in his arms, "I know you're right…I guess it's just, so much has been changing I don't want us to either."

"We're not changing; we're just getting closer is all." He kissed her softly, "I've got to go get ready."

Ronon began to walk out the door, Teyla stood up, "Ronon…" she began. She had begun to think about what Aryne had said on the island, how she felt towards Ronon. The words 'I love you' were on the tip of her tongue but they died on her lips. It was the fear that he couldn't say them back, instead she walked over and kissed him long and hard and prayed that he understood what she was too afraid to say.

* * *

It was after hours on the _Orion_ and the bridge was manned by a skeleton crew but John lingered behind. He was reluctant to return to his quarters after the dinner he'd just had with Gwen. The whole time she'd purred and looked at him with a passionate look in her eyes. She'd rub her foot against his leg and had tried to venture upward until he had moved his chair away. Not long ago he would have welcomed her attention but now…it was annoying. 

He was trying to be nice to her by not admitting the truth but the more she tried to seduce him the more his patience wore thin. With a sigh, he left the bridge to head over to his quarters for the night. With luck, she wouldn't try anything more for the rest of her stay.

When he walked into his quarters, it was apparent that luck had deserted him. A trail of rose petals had been sprinkled out on the floor leading to the bedroom. John thought about turning around and finding some other place to sleep but he knew he couldn't play the coward and run. Still, he shut his eyes and opened the door.

He walked in and caught the distinct scent of fragrant candles. Hesitantly, he cracked his eyes open and then flared them wide at what he saw. Gwen was resting in his bed with just a red satin sheet covering her nakedness. A sensual smile enhanced her features and she posed before him, a prize and man would die to have. However, nothing surprised John more than what he felt. Nothing.

He stared her body, one that he had possessed many times and wanted no part of it. Instead he wanted her out of his bed.

"Why don't you join me here?" Gwen whispered in a low, husky voice.

"Why don't you get dressed?" he suggested instead.

Immediately her smile turned into a pout, "Stop teasing me," she patted the spot beside her, "I'll make this a night you'll never forget."

"I'm not interested."

It was that statement, that confession that finally brought reality to her, "What?"

"I don't want you, Gwen," John said, "Not anymore."

Her breath quickened as her anger grew, "You can't mean that."

As if to prove his point, John removed a robe from his wardrobe and tossed it at her. She stared at the material as if it was a suit of nails, her blue eyes darkened until they were almost black, "It's her, isn't it? You want the Libra!"

"Gwen…"

"I didn't believe what Ford said, but he's right, she's changed you," Gwen continued, malice dripping off her words, "She's made you soft! You're weak!"

She pulled on the robe to cover her body and leapt off the bed, "You're not fit for your command any more, Sheppard! You're not fit to be called a Varren!"

Gwen gave him one last glare before storming out of the room in high dudgeon. John wondered at her words. He knew he had changed but he could never call himself soft. Elizabeth had taught him to be loyal to more that just himself and Deymos but to other people. His ideals still belonged to the Varren, no matter what she said. He decided to put aside her words as simply her anger talking and went to work stripping the bed of the provocative sheets.

TBC

* * *

A/N: So what did all of you think? Next chapter: Aryne's past is revealed, John takes Elizabeth some place special and Teyla finds out something that could backfire against her. 


	8. Past Problems Future Trials

Disclaimer: We don't own squat.

A/N Nerwen Aldarion: Hey guys, new chapter up and at the end things get VERY interesting. Chapter nine is my favorite so stay tuned because it is going to be a wild ride.

A/N Tinuviel Undomiel: Not a whole lot of Shweir in this chap but what I've got is good. I think all of you will enjoy it. Next chap sets the stage for the final showdown in the third story. Enjoy everyone.

* * *

Chapter 8: Past Problems; Future Trials

Cirrus was by far the most beautiful planet the crew of the _Free Spirit _had been to while on the mission. It was a tropical paradise with beautiful trees, many flowers, and sandy beaches. Even the volcanoes that dotted the planet were hued with green trees; they only accented the beauty of this world.

Lorne, Rodney, Aryne and Teyla went to scout out the planet when they first arrived, to be sure that none of Nichos's men were on the planet. Carson stayed behind to oversee the final days of Laura's recovery; everyone noticed the smug smiles on their faces and knew that Laura probably wasn't going to get much rest while they were gone.

There was a city among the trees on Cirrus called Paldona, it catered to the rich people of the galaxy who had vacations homes on Cirrus. Lorne took a good long look at his surroundings nodded and grinned, "I think I could stay here."

"Oh yes you fit right in," Rodney said sarcastically, "and I'll be your butler Robert."

"Well if you say so," Lorne put on the air of an aristocrat, "fetch me a drink Robert."

Teyla rolled her eyes at their foolery; she noticed Aryne looking around concerned "Is something wrong?"

Aryne shook her head, "No, why would there be?"

"You seem a little on edge."

"Well we're on a dangerous mission," Aryne pointed out, "it's good to be on guard."

Teyla nodded and rounded the corner of a building when a shot rang out. Teyla had quick reflexes and moved out of the way to avoid serious injury but she felt the sting of pain as it grazed her arm.

"You alright?" Lorne asked once they were behind the building.

She nodded, "It isn't bad, how many are there?"

Lorne snuck a peek, "Too many," he told her, "I think it's time to head back to the ship, it's in a safe place and we can carry out the mission from there."

A short while later Teyla was in the infirmary getting her arm patched up, "It isn't serious," Carson said, "but I think you should take it easy for a short while."

Teyla shook her head, "It shouldn't have happened."

"Everyone gets wounded in your occupation lass," Carson pointed out.

"Not like this," Teyla explained, "I was careless and I've never been that way before…something is wrong with me Carson."

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since we dropped Ronon off on Fraiden I've been feeling strange," Teyla continued, "I don't feel like myself, my stomach is tied up in knots and I've been having headaches."

Carson nodded, "It sounds like it could be stress."

"I know that tone of voice," she inferred, "there's something else isn't there."

He sighed, "I don't know what exactly happened to you that caused you to become a Seer."

"You think this could be a symptom of it, that something could be happening to me because of the explosion?"

"I don't know," Carson admitted, "but I would like to take a blood sample to be sure." Teyla nodded obviously worried, Carson smiled reassuringly, "I'm sure it's nothing lass, there just is no harm in being careful"

* * *

Ronon was back on Sheppard's base and back to work pretending to be a Varren officer. He knew he would have to figure out a way to rescue the Libra soon, Teyla's mission was nearly over and he was close enough to get the Libra if he had to at any time. For now, he kept silent, waiting for the right moment. 

He was typing up a report when Ronon got the distinct feeling someone was watching him. He edged his fingers to his pistol attached to his hip and slowly pulled it out of the holster. In one swift motion, he whirled around and pointed it at the direction he felt the eyes.

"Easy," Sheppard said, holding up his hands in a gesture of surrender, "I'm not going to kill you or anything."

Ronon held back a grin and holstered his weapon, "You shouldn't sneak up on people like that."

"Especially you," he agreed, smiling, "I heard you'd returned."

"Yesterday."

"I was curious where you go when you get leave," John said, "Do you go see your family, wife?"

"I'm not married and my family is dead," he said.

"I'm sorry about that," he replied with empathy, "So where do you go?"

Ronon eyed him warily, "Do you tell everyone what you do and where you go?"

"Good point," he conceded before taking a more serious tone, "Did you make a decision about joining us for good?"

"No," Ronon said.

John sighed, "I don't want to offend you but you sure are taking your time with this."

"I guess you could say I need a reason," he explained, "I don't see any point in joining; you seem to be doing fine without me. My people believe in only helping those who need it which you don't seem to."

"You're talking about Sateda, right?" John asked. Ronon nodded, "I'm surprised you don't know Sateda joined the Varren over a year ago."

He looked at the First Apprentice with probing eyes, "Are you serious?"

John nodded, "I went there myself. Your king signed our treaty but he wished to keep the alliance a secret due to the fact he wanted to remain allied with another neutral world."

Ronon became lost in thought. Sateda had finally chosen a side? King Verkon must have been impressed if he had sided with Sheppard and decided that the war was worthy enough to fight in.

"I can see I've left you something to think about," Sheppard said in an understanding tone, "I'll leave."

Ronon heard the door close and he knew Sheppard has left. He did have a lot to think. Now he had to wonder what side to choose.

* * *

_The end of Peltor's journey had finally come, he worked his way through the foliage chopping at the ferns and navigating around the thick trees until he found himself at the base of the volcano Ventorius. He struggled to climb the mountain until he found the hidden entrance that had been constructed by the Ranue long ago…_

_…Peltor made his way out of the volcano the fourth and final piece of the map left behind and safely tucked away. He turned around to look at the great mountain one last time and admire the work he had done, it was a perfect sight for the test he had planned, and he only hoped that the Last Seer was worthy enough to pass them. _

_He knew there was only one more thing to do, he must go to Alkura and await his fate…and his death…_

Teyla awoke from her dream with a start. She rushed out her room and to the fresher vomiting everything that was in her stomach. Once she had heaved everything left she walked to the sink and splashed the cold water over her face, but the water didn't do anything to help the way she was feeling.

Teyla buried her face in her hands and sobbed, what was wrong with her?

* * *

A couple hours later Teyla numbly told the crew what she saw in her dream. "So that's it, it's in a volcano?" Lorne asked. 

"No it's in a facility that the Ranue built apparently."

"Where?" Laura asked.

"I don't know," Teyla explained, "It was strange, for the first time it didn't actually show me where Peltor hid the piece…it's as if he deliberately didn't want me to know."

"I'm sure there's a reason," Laura said, "For now we'll go to the volcano and get the piece."

"You aren't going anywhere," Carson told Laura.

"I'm fine, I'm walking around," she protested.

"You had major surgery; you can't go into a fight swinging a sword!"

"Okay what if I don't swing a sword?" Laura asked, "What if I carry a gun just like everyone else here, that won't tax me too much will it?"

"Well…no but I still…"

"Just let her come," Lorne cut in, "that way we can actually go instead of arguing about it."

Laura smiled, "Alright let's go!" She turned to Carson, "I know you just worry about me, but I can take care of myself alright?"

He sighed, "Okay love, I just want you to be careful."

"I will," she whispered and kissed him softly.

Lorne cleared his throat loudly, "we have to go, in case you forgot Nichos Drey is here and is out for our blood."

Laura glared at him, "Fine let's get ready."

Teyla paused until she caught Carson alone, "Did you get the results of the blood work back?"

"No lass it will take more time," he explained, "did something happen?"

She nodded, "This morning I vomited right after I had the vision," she saw the concerned look on his face, "is that bad?"

Carson shook his head, "I don't know…we'll find out when I finish the exams for now…try not to worry."

* * *

The team made their way up the volcano's slope, "The entrance to the facility isn't far," Teyla called out to them. 

"Good," Rodney said panting, "Because I was afraid it wouldn't be ten miles from the ship."

Lorne rolled his eyes, "Tired Rodney?"

Rodney glared at him, "I'm fine I just need to rest for a moment."

"Here it is," Teyla announced interrupting the argument before it began.

They all assembled at the opening of the old facility, the doorway covered with vines. Teyla searched among the leaves until she found the old console, she punched in the same code Peltor did and the door swung open. She eyed all of them, "Okay…here it goes."

Teyla took a step inside but before the others could the door closed behind her. She rushed over and tried to open it again but she couldn't find another console.

On the other side the rest of the team tried punching in the same code Teyla did but the door still wouldn't open. "What is going on?!" Lorne asked as he pounded on the door.

"Exactly what Peltor wanted," Laura said she was looking at a message carved above the door, everyone else turned to see what Laura was looking at. "It's in the ancient language of the Ranue," she explained, "it says that the Last Seer must face the tests of the mind, faith and honor before she can find the Eye of the Void…and she must face these tests alone."

* * *

After the _Orion _was free of her uninvited guests, Elizabeth and John had returned to their normal routine. They'd share almost every meal together, spar sometimes twice a day or just share delightful conversations. Often she would ask questions about things once forbidden for her to know and he would tease her with a mischievous glint in his eye. 

She knew this was wrong in the eyes of a Ranue, befriending the First Apprentice of the Varren, but Elizabeth couldn't help herself. She felt that as long as she remained loyal to her side and didn't give away any information then she technically wasn't a traitor. It was a very fine line she walked on but for now she was more than willing to do so.

It was over a week after Gweneira had stormed back home to Syltar when the sound of her cell door opening woke Elizabeth from her sleep. She opened her eyes grudgingly and glared at John when she saw it was him who disturbed her. "Good morning, _bettina_," he cheerfully said.

She groaned and turned over to face the wall and pulled the blanket up over her face. She heard him laugh, "It's time to wake up."

"Go away."

Her statement just made him laugh harder, "Obviously, you're not a morning person."

"I'm perfectly fine with the morning, I just don't like to be forced to accept it," she returned, still covered with a blanket.

John chuckled again before grabbing the edge of the blanket and whipping it off of her. Exposed and wide awake, Elizabeth desperately tried to steal back the blanket but John tossed it to the side and scooped her up out of the bed before dropping her back to the ground on her feet.

Even though she glared playful daggers at him, John smiled, "Get dressed, we're going somewhere."

He knew what question was coming next. "Where?"

"That's a surprise."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "How many surprises can one girl get?"

"There's never enough," he replied, "especially with you."

His words touched her and she couldn't help but smile. John left her cell so she could change. He led her to the hangar bay where they boarded his private Jumper. They flew through space for several hours; John made jokes or told stories about his adventures at the academy to pass the time. At last they reached a large system she didn't recognize. "That's Madrona," John said, "A neutral world."

Elizabeth looked out the front window and saw that large, red colored planet speckled with cities. "Why are we here?"

"We're not going to Madrona. Do you see that up ahead?" he pointed to a large spot amidst the stars."

"That large star?" she asked.

"That's not a star," John said, "That's Darina; it's the smallest of the ten moons surrounding the planet and the farthest in orbit. Since the planet is so big, the Madronans have no need to populate it."

"You mean it's uninhabited?"

"That's right."

"So why are you taking me there?" Elizabeth asked.

That playful smile was back on his lips, "You'll see."

Darina was a forest moon, and a very beautiful one at that. The Puddle Jumper skimmed the top of the tree line before landing in a small clearing. Elizabeth took in her surroundings with an eye of wonder. Tall, green grasses grew to almost knee length, pink and white flowers grew in patches around the clearing. John laughed lightly when he saw the smile on her face, "Come on," he tugged at her arm to lead her deeper into the woods. As far as she could see there was no trail but John seemed to know exactly where he was going. At one point, she tripped over an upraised root and almost fell to ground but he caught her arm and pulled her back up. Even after she had recovered from her brief spill John kept a hand on her arm to make sure she didn't trip again.

After about a half an hour of walking, Elizabeth's ears picked up the sound of water falling onto rocks. "Is that a waterfall?"

John nodded, "Come on," he tugged her on ahead. A break in the forest appeared and Elizabeth gasped at the spectacle before her. A tall waterfall, diamond colored, spilled down from a river into a large pool below. The river formed again at the end but was calmer after taking out its rage on the rocks. Bright yellow flowers spotted the banks of the pool and large boulders provided closure in the secluded spot.

"Wow," she gasped again, "I don't think I've ever seen anything so beautiful."

John looked back at her, a look of wisdom in his hazel eyes, "I have." The moment that passed between them seemed to stretch forever before he broke it by pulling her to the side of the waterfall.

Here a natural rock wall had formed and she had to wonder what was so special about it until John flipped open a secret panel and punched the button. A secret door slid open in the boulder and Elizabeth saw that a dark tunnel lay inside. "Don't be afraid," he told her, "I built this place."

The air was cold and damp as they entered the tunnel and a shiver raced up her spine. He could sense her uneasiness through the bond and he wrapped a section of his cloak around her, "I didn't know you were afraid of the dark."

Elizabeth lightly punched his arm, "I'm not it's just a little creepy."

"You won't think so when you see what's up ahead," he assured her.

The air seemed to expand she knew they had reached a larger section of the tunnel but it was still too dark to see. John reached over and pushed a light panel. Once it was illuminated, Elizabeth could see that the tunnel had opened up into a chamber. A large bed was set in the middle covered with warm furs and velvet pillows. To the side was a small kitchenette where a person staying there could fix a meal and lie on the bed to eat. She noticed a door on the other side which she assumed led to bathing facilities.

"It's lovely," she mused.

John sat down on the bed and she continued to explore the room. "This is my secret haven," he said, "I built it right after I was named First Apprentice. I like to come here when I need to get away from the war and my duties."

"I see," she said, a suspicious thought entering her mind. Elizabeth crouched down on all fours beside the bed. John frowned and went down on the other side and stared at her with the bed between them, "What are you doing?"

"Looking for shoes."

"Shoes?" he inquired and then he remembered her discovery when he first brought her to his quarters nearly five months ago, "Oh, shoes. I've never brought anyone here. You're the first."

She smiled and stood up, "And you're entrusting me with this secret? Suppose I escape and come here to kill you?"

"Somehow, I doubt you'd do that," John said, "But I suppose I better torture you to keep your silence."

She didn't miss the playful lilt to his tone, "Torture me?" she asked, "how so?"

"Like this," he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her onto the bed. His fingers danced up and down her sides and laughter bubbled out of her. "Stop it," she begged, still laughing. She tried slapping at his arms but no amount of defense could cease his ministrations. "Please, stop," she pleaded as tears formed at the corners of her eyes from laughing so hard.

John finally did as she asked but remain crouched over her, his smiling face looking down at hers, "You swear to keep this place private?"

"I swear."

He rolled off of her and helped her up to a sitting position, "Tickle Torture, works every time."

* * *

After a short while Teyla decided it would be best to move on until she found another exit, the hallway was dark and she could barely see her hand in front of her. But then the image of a man appeared right in front of her, what surprised her more was that he was the very image of the stature she saw on Alkura! 

"I am Peltor, the last of the Seers," the hologram announced, "if you wish to continue your journey to find the Eye of the Void you must first past the test of the mind."

Teyla's eyes widened, "You've got to be kidding me!"

As if he heard her, the hologram's eyes twinkled, "I'm afraid not."

The hologram disappeared and behind it a door opened beckoning Teyla to step through. Inside there were three pillars, on one of the pillars were four energy rings. Teyla walked over to the datascreen, it read _Move all four rings to the far pillar but there is a catch. The top ring may be transferred to any pillar safely without fear of overloading the system. The mid-upper ring causes an overload if moved to a pillar with the top ring active. The mid-lower ring may only be transferred to a pillar with either no systems or only the base system active. The base system may only be transferred to a blank pillar._

Teyla groaned, it was some sort of mind puzzle and there was only one way to crack it. She spent a good half hour trying to figure out how to move the rings so that they fell together nicely.

After screaming in frustration a couple times and kicking the wall she finally figured out a way she hoped would work.

From the left pillar, she moved the top ring to the middle pillar then moved the middle-upper system to the right pillar. She continued on from there moving the rings interchangeably until she finally moved the top ring to the far pillar placing it on top of all the other rings.

As soon as she did the door swung open to reveal another hallway, she made her way into the hall and towards the second test…

* * *

Outside of the facility, the crew of the _Free Spirit_ was left unsure of what to do. "How long is this going to take?" Lorne asked. 

"I don't know," Laura replied, "It could take minutes….hours…days."

"Days!" Rodney proclaimed, "We could be waiting here for days?!"

"As I said, I don't know."

"Well I don't want to sit here for days waiting for her to come out," he said.

"I have to agree," Lorne stood up from where he had been sitting on the ground, "We can't just sit here and do nothing. Drey and his men are still around; let's pick off a few of them so we don't have so much to deal with later."

"He'll be in Paldona," Laura said, "waiting for us."

"Paldona?" Aryne repeated with a hint of caution in her voice.

"Let's head there then," Marcus said, "See what we can do."

"I don't know," Aryne said, "Wouldn't it be too dangerous?"

The captain swung around to look at her, "What, Rodney's cowardliness rub off on you?"

"Hey!" Rodney protested.

"No," she replied, "I just…" she paused as she searched for an argument. Finding none, she sighed, "Never mind."

"Fine," he conceded, "Let's head out."

"Wait," Laura said, "Someone should stay here in case Teyla comes out."

"Right, Rodney, Carson, you two stay, if she comes out return to the ship and we'll meet you there."

As the other three headed down towards the city, Aryne would shuffle her feet and seemed to be uneasy. "What's wrong?" Marcus asked.

"Nothing," she replied evasively. Obviously she was lying but he didn't press her. He chose to assume that she was just worried about Teyla.

They reached the city limits and began to proceed with more caution. The luxurious condos and bungalows were filled with the filthy rich, the scum of society. Marcus knew that every man and woman inside, resting in their feather beds and velvet sofas had deals with the Varren. Blood money wrung out from the defenseless.

Aryne eyed her surroundings with a fearful eye. It's possible nothing would happen. Maybe she would be lucky and he wouldn't be here. A shot rang out, narrowly missing her head. She knew she wasn't lucky.

"Looks like he's seen us," Marcus stated as they all pulled out their pistols and took aim at the men surrounding them from behind buildings. They were at the disadvantage being out in the open. Lorne saw one man ducking behind a speeder so he came around the other side. "Surprise," he said before shooting him in the head.

Taking a better look at the man he'd just killed, Lorne saw that he didn't have a uniform. His eyes fell to the pistol still clutched between his fingers. A RF-30, not the standard issue for a soldier. "They aren't Varren!" he shouted to Laura when he stood up.

Big mistake. Laura was standing in the middle of the street surrounded by armed men. Something hard pressed against the back of Marcus's head, "Don't move," he was ordered.

The man threatening Lorne with a gun pushed him out to the center of the street, "We know you're here, angel," he said, eyeing the surrounding area.

"Who are you talking about?" Lorne asked.

"Shut up," he hissed, "Show yourself, angel, or the next time you see this guy," he stuck the muzzle of the pistol harder into Marcus's head as a gesture, "he'll be six feet in the ground."

Still nothing, now Lorne had a feeling who the man was talking about. "What do you want with Aryne?"

"Stay out of this."

"Look, you can have her for free just…" the gun jammed into him again, "Ow!"

"Stop it!" Aryne ran out from the alley she'd ducked into, "Let them go, Cael, they're not a part of this."

"Jastor wants a word with you," Cael leered at her.

"Let them go and I won't fight you."

Cael pondered over whether or not to trust her before finally conceding and releasing Lorne. His men surrounding Laura lowered their weapons. "Both of you don't try nothing or I'll reconsider listening to your girl."

"She's not my…" Laura elbowed him in the stomach before he could finish.

"Listen to them," Aryne told her companions, "These men are dangerous and they are always itching for a kill."

"I have a feeling who they are itching to kill is you," Lorne said to her.

"You'd be correct," she replied.

"Looks like you got people who care about you, angle," Cael said with a hint of amusement, "I'm sure they'll cry at your funeral," he grabbed her arm in a tight grip, "Let's go."

He didn't know why it happened but something burst inside Lorne and he took a step forward, ready to kill, "Don't!" Aryne cried and he stopped when he saw every gun aimed at him.

"Stay back," Cael warned him, "Or you'll go with her."

He didn't care; he could do it, he could get Cael's hands off of her. But then he saw Aryne's eyes looking at him filled with tears. Those eyes glistened like deep pools of honey, filled with fear for him, "Please," she begged.

Lorne didn't take his eyes off of her as she was led away from him and Laura. He didn't know what was going on, why she was being dragged away with these ruthless men and he didn't care. He just knew one thing: _I won't let it happen again_.

* * *

The hallway was still black as pitch but again the hologram of Peltor lit up the room, "The second test of faith awaits you," his voice echoed in the room, "If you truly are the Last Seer than I will allow no harm to befall you." 

_What does that mean, _Teyla wondered as she stepped through the doorway to the second test.

She wasn't prepared for what she saw. There was a deep canyon; she peered over the side to see magma flowing far below, the only way across was a small bridge.

It seemed simple enough, as long as she didn't look down, but when she put her foot onto the bridge it began to shake violently so much that she nearly fell.

After waiting for a minute Teyla tried to step on it again but the bridge still shook, she tried time and again but after a while she realized that she wasn't going to make it across, if she tried she would fall into the canyon.

Teyla stood at the foot of the bridge staring across the way, it was impossible to cross but she couldn't turn back, she had spent five months trying to find the last piece and get to the eye. She had endured so much by becoming the Last Seer only to have Peltor do this to her.

She remembered what Peltor had said, _if you truly are the Last Seer than I will allow no harm to befall you_. This was the test of faith, but faith in what? Perhaps it was faith in her, faith that she was the Last Seer and Peltor would never let her death come now.

Teyla closed her eyes,_ Peltor won't let me fall_, she repeated over and over again in her mind and she placed her foot upon the bridge.

The bridge didn't shake.

She took another step, and still nothing happened, she took another step and another and still nothing occurred.

Teyla finally opened her eyes to see that the deep canyon was gone, the bride was gone, all she was in was an empty room and the door was opened on the other side.

She had passed the second test by believing in what she really was; now there was only one more test to complete…

* * *

Elizabeth couldn't tell it was morning at first when she woke up in the cavern John had carved out of the rock. The room was nearly pitch black except for a few dim lights he had kept burning through out the night so it wouldn't be impossible to see. Only the clock on the small table beside the bed told her that it was mid-morning. 

She rose from the bed and noticed that the room was empty. John must have gone outside of the cave. Quickly, she dressed and walked through the dark tunnel to reach the door. She could hear the waterfall crashing against the rocks before she left tunnel and went in search for John. She didn't have to look long.

John was standing on a boulder, clad in nothing but strange short pants she had never seen before. She watched as he dove into the water and swam with brisk strokes. Elizabeth smiled and walked over to another boulder and sat down. She took of her shoes and let them dangle in the cool water. John still hadn't seen her yet but he was swimming awfully close to where she sat. It was just too tempting to resist. She kicked up some of the water with her foot and splashed it over his head.

John looked up at the sound of her laughter and shot her a grin. She gave the water another kick, this time hitting him in the face. She laughed harder when he spit up some water she had managed to splash into his mouth. That mischievous glint appeared in his eye and his hand clamed hold of her ankle. Elizabeth stopped smiling and fiercely shook her head and tried to push his hand away, "No, John, don't…"

Too late, he'd switched his grip from her ankles to her hands and pulled her into the pool. She hit the water with a large splash. At first he didn't understand what was going on when she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs circled his waist. She clutched at him hard as if afraid to let go. Now he understood what was going on, "You could have told me you," he whispered in her ear.

"I would have, but then you pulled me in," she replied as he brought them back to the boulder.

John lifted her up back onto the security of the rock, "You can hold your own against eight men, you have been trained to master every weapon in combat and you are a human lie detector so how in the Void did you not learn how to swim?"

"I grew up on a desert planet," Elizabeth explained as she twisted the water out of her hair, "all of our water was reserved for drinking and bathing."

"Alright then," John said, "take off your clothes."

She looked at him like he had birds sprouting out of his ears, "What?"

"Your clothes will weigh you down; I need to you strip down to your underwear."

He was going to teach her how to swim. "I don't…I don't…" she began.

"It'll be alright," he said, "I won't let you drown."

Elizabeth nodded and stood up on the rock. She turned around so she could remove her clothes. First she stripped off her tunic, leaving her upper body bare except for the brassiere. Next, she slid off her brown pants and placed her clothes by her shoes on the rock. She was now clad in only her white undergarments that appeared filmy due to her dunk from before. Seeing the way her brassiere and underpants clung to her form like a second skin made the blood run hot through John's veins. He shut his eyes tight and tried to cool the rush of feeling racing through him. This was a bad idea but he couldn't back out of it now. She needed to know how to swim.

"Is something wrong?" she asked when she saw the pained expression on his face.

"Nothing, just a little…discomfort," he replied, urging his body to settle down or he would have some explaining to do when she joined him in the water.

"Uh, how do I get in?" she asked.

"Jump in and I'll catch you," he said.

Elizabeth walked tentatively to the edge of the boulder and the eyed the water like it was a pool of molten lava. "Come on," he said, holding out his arms.

"Uh…I don't know…" she said, taking a step back.

"It'll be alright," he assured her, "I promise." She still stood away from the edge. "If you don't jump in the water I'll come out and throw you in."

Elizabeth shook her head at his threat, "You wouldn't."

John cocked an eyebrow and began to swim towards her with a look of determination. "Okay," she conceded, "I'll jump." She stared down at the water that seemed to be resting beneath a fifty foot drop. She squeezed her eyes shut and leapt off the boulder. She hit the water with splash and was wrapped in John's arms.

"See, told you everything would be alright," he said, "Okay, now I'm going to let you go…"

"What?!"

"Don't worry." he said, "just put your feet down; it's shallow enough to stand."

Elizabeth did as he said and felt the rough pebbles and dirt beneath her feet. The river tugged at her to move away from the pool but she held tight to John. "Okay, now I want you to hold on to the boulder," he instructed, "and I'll be right beside you."

She clung to the side of the rock and he kept a hand on her waist to steady her. "Now kick your feet up."

Elizabeth kicked her legs up a little, creating a small splash. "Harder," John said and she tried again, her feet clearing the water this time. "Like that," he said, "keep kicking your legs up." She kept kicking up water, unsure of how this was going to help her master the art of swimming.

"That's good," John said as he pulled her off of the rock, "Let's work on paddling now. When you swim you have to use your arms like this," he showed her by dipping his arms into the clean surface of the pool, "Now you try."

She practiced paddling for several minutes before John told her she was ready. "Now I'm going to hold you up while you paddle and kick at the same time."

She thought for sure he was crazy, but Elizabeth let him hold her up by placing both hands on her flat stomach. At first, it was nearly impossible trying to kick and paddle all at once. But she kept trying and she finally managed to do it. "You're doing great," John said, "Now I'm going to let you go…"

"What?! You can't do that!" she exclaimed.

"You're ready," he insisted, "I'm going over to the other side and I want you to swim to me there."

"But what if…"

"You'll be fine," he assured her before swimming over to another boulder, the same one she'd seen him dive off of earlier. "You can do it," he shouted over to her.

Swallowing her fear, Elizabeth kicked up her legs and began to swim unsteady strokes, "You're doing good," she heard John's shout of encouragement boosting her pride enough to make her swim even faster. She focused all of her attention on swimming. Arc her arms through the water and propel herself with her legs. Elizabeth didn't realize how far she'd gone until she felt John's arms circle around her waist. "You did it!" he cried happily, "I told you, you could."

Elizabeth smiled, gasping for breath, "I can swim."

He nodded and tightened his grip on her waist. She looked so beautiful wet from head to toe. Her hair was curlier than ever and fell past her shoulders in dark locks. He couldn't help but brush his fingers across her cheek to push a wet strand of hair from her face. His eyes fell to her lips, slightly open as she panted from her labor. It was eternity that he held her there but at the same time the moment was too short.

"Let's try again," he said, letting her go, "this time swim over there and then back to me."

Elizabeth nodded and started all over again, never knowing the torment she was putting him through.

* * *

After Aryne had been carted off Lorne and Laura had split up. He went to collect Rodney and Carson and tell them what had happened while she went out to find information on Cael and who he worked for. They were all tense as they waited for the Ranue to come back. 

"How could this happen?" Rodney asked, "I mean you just let them lead her away?"

"I didn't really have much of a choice," Lorne said, "they had guns pointed at my head."

"But you didn't do anything? You just let them cart her off?"

"Well what would you have done?" Marcus asked with irritation, "Oh that's right, you would have sped away the minute a shot was fired!"

"Hey! I saved all of our lives with the gun turret!" he defended.

"You lost the tablet that got us stuck with Nichos Drey on our tail in the first place!"

"I…I…I…" he desperately tried to search for an argument but found he had none; "You still lost Aryne!"

"Wow, oh geeze, you're right," Marcus said dryly, "I'm _so_ sorry Rodney; you definitely win."

"You could have tried to fight for her," he added.

Now Lorne lost his temper. He grabbed Rodney by the collar and shoved him up against the wall, "Shut the hell up!" he shouted, "I did what I could and now I'll get her back and you're not helping you big coward!"

"Stop it!" Laura shouted as she returned from her mission. Lorne released Rodney who quickly fled to the other side of the room, "Arguing isn't going to help Aryne."

"She's right," Carson said, "We need to form a plan."

"What'd you learn?" Marcus asked Laura.

"That man's name is Jastor Crox; he's a crime lord from Illicar," she said, "His main specialty is selling drugs."

"What does he want with Aryne?"

"I don't know," she admitted, "but he's staying in one of the largest complexes in Paldona. Aryne must be in there."

"We need a plan," Carson said, "we can't just barge in there; he must have a lot of men."

"Yeah, I think I've got one," Lorne said turning to Rodney, "And we'll need your help."

* * *

Jastor Crox was relishing the fact that he finally had Aryne in his clutches. She had eluded him for years but at last he had her and now she would die. He was going to take his time about it though, let her suffer. Torture and pain had always given him pleasure in the past. 

"My lord," Hinto, one of his men, said, "two men are interested in buying some of your stock."

"Send them to me."

At one, Jastor was confused when he saw them. One was a trying to act like he belonged and failing miserably. The other was very jittery and tried to hide behind his friend.

"Uh…hello," the bolder one said, "we'd like to buy some…drugs."

"Yes, we're…drug buyers," the second one added.

"Are you sure?" Jastor asked, "You're not like my usual customers."

"Were new to all of this," the first one replied.

"That is rather apparent," he stated, "What's your names?"

"I'm Tyrus Jun and this is my partner…" he trailed off as if unable to remember his own partner's name.

"Ther Mocouply," his friend said. Tyrus seemed appalled by the name.

They were rookies, an excellent way to earn some money. He could milk a lot of profits out of them. Jastor smiled greedily, "Which of my product would you like?"

"Uh…what do you have?"

"I have a large stock of Jriskan Weed and Star Dust."

"Star Dust?" Ther asked, "What's that?"

"It's drugs Ro…Ther," Tyrus said

Jastor frowned, "Rother?"

"That's my full name," Ther said.

"Okay, so are you interested?"

"Uh, we'll have to talk it over," Tyrus said, "Can we have a few minutes?"

"Sure," Jastor agreed, watching as he customers argued over what to buy. He smacked his hands together and rubbed them. He was going to get rich off of these two.

* * *

"Are you sure they can handle it?" Laura asked Marcus as they hid behind the corner of a building to watch Rodney and Carson go in. 

"Honestly…I don't know."

His words made her eyes flare open, "What?! Are you saying you could have sent my boyfriend in there to die?!"

"No, he just might get…hurt…mortally," he said, "which could ultimately lead to death."

"Lorne!"

"He'll be fine," he assured her, "Let's focus on getting inside and rescuing Aryne."

"Do you have a plan?"

"Actually no," he admitted, "I'm just sorta making this up as I go."

"Great, we'll be getting her out of there in no time," she replied dryly.

"There's got to be a back door in this place, we'll sneak in through that way," he said.

Two guards protected the door which Lorne and Laura quickly took out with two shots. Marcus raced to the now unguarded door and opened it. He did a quick sweep to make sure no one was inside before signaling Laura to follow him. A grungy storage room greeted them when the entered, filled with crates and large bags filled with a pale brown powder. "Star Dust," he mused.

A shot rang out, narrowly missing his skull. "Great," he muttered and took cover behind a stack of crates. Laura did the same and both aimed at the three men firing at them in the room. "Leave one of them alive," she told the captain, "they might be able to tell us where Aryne is."

Lorne nodded and spotted one of the men ten feet away. The guy obviously wasn't very bright as he didn't seem to notice him there. He rolled over to a large stack of bags and shot him in the skull. Laura finished off another man crouched behind the stairway leading up to another door. Lorne took aim at the third man as he tried to run away. His shot hit him in the thigh, making him topple to the ground with blood streaming down his leg.

He raced over to the wounded man and stuck his foot over the gaping hole. The man cried out in pain. "Where is she?" he demanded.

"I…I don't know who…" he let out another howl as Lorne stepped harder on his leg.

"Lorne I don't…" his murderous look cut Laura off

"Where is she?" he asked again, more anger in his tone. All the man did was whimper. "Where is she?!"

"Upstairs," he confessed, "She's locked up in Jastor's room."

A dangerous gleam appeared in Lorne's eye and he picked up the man by his collar, "What did he do to her?"

"N…nothing," he said, "He was going to tonight. No one's touched her."

"Let him go, Lorne," Laura said, "He did what we wanted." Lorne still kept and iron grip on his shirt, "Let him go."

Still nothing.

"Let him go!" she shouted and he finally dropped him. "Let's go," she said staring at him strangely. She'd never seen such a dark look on his face before. There was a great pain in this man, one he was able to hide well. Why was it bubbling out now?

They worked their way through the condo, shooting at any of Jastor's men they saw. Lorne knew they had reached Jastor's room when he saw Cael guarding the door. Hr grinned when he saw the captain and the Ranue. "I figured you would try something."

"She in there?" Lorne asked.

"Yes," he said smugly.

"Thanks," and then fired. Cael fell to the ground, blood pouring from a hole in his forehead. His fingers still gripped the gun he had just unholstered. "Guy was too cocky," Lorne replied.

"The door's locked, I'm sure," Laura stated.

"I know," he replied, "I can hotwire it." Marcus ripped out the door panel exposing a multitude of bright colored wires. He cut off the coating of one blue wire and spliced it with a red one. He tied those up with a yellow wire and the door slid open.

Aryne was cuffed to the bed with binders and smiled when she saw them, "I never thought I was going to see any off you again."

Lorne bent down by Cael's body and removed the keys attached to his belt while Laura ran over to her friend and asked if she was alright.

"I'm fine," she assured her as Lorne came over and unlocked her wrists. She rubbed the chafed skin, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," he said in a gruff voice that surprised Laura since he had been on a short fuse ever since Aryne had gone missing. She'd half expected him to wrap her in a tight hug or maybe even ravage her mouth. "Let's go," he said, "We've wasted enough time trying to find you; Teyla could be out by now."

"No I'm not hurt, they didn't do anything to me, but thanks for asking," Aryne said dryly as she followed them out of the room.

* * *

Teyla walked into the hallway and waited until the hologram of Peltor appeared again, "You have done well but in order to prove your worth you must pass the third and final test of honor, pass the test and the map will be yours." 

The door opened again and Teyla stepped through. This room was different than any of the others though, it was more like a maze and it was much larger. What made her pause though was the sound of a child crying.

"Hello," she called out, "hello!"

"Who's there," the voice of a little girl whimpered.

"My name is Teyla Emmagen," Teyla said, "I'm coming to find you." Teyla found the little girl in a small room cut out of the maze, the walls were smooth and the child crouched in a corner of the room.

As soon as Teyla walked in a door closed behind her, sealing her and the child in the room. She tried opening the door but like all the others it remained closed, "I guess I'm stuck in here with you," she said to the child, "what's your name?"

"Adilene," she whispered.

Teyla smiled, "That's pretty."

Adilene smiled, "It means hope which is something you'll need to pass the trials."

"What?!" Teyla asked surprised to hear that coming from a child but before she could say anything she was interrupted by the sound of the ceiling cracking.

"Oh no!" Adilene cried, "the red river is gonna come!"

"Red river," Teyla said aloud than her eyes widened with realization, "the magma!"

Sure enough the magma dripped from the ceiling like a sieve, Teyla saw that the cracks were getting wider and she knew she had a matter of minutes before the entire thing collapsed. She looked around trying to find a way to escape; there was an opening high up on the walls. Teyla scrutinized the height and realized that she could probably make it but there was no way she could get her _and_ the child up there.

Adilene saw that too, "Go," she told Teyla, "it's alright."

Teyla shook her head, "I'm not going to leave…I could never do that." She gently hugged the child who buried herself against Teyla in an effort to hide from the noise of the ceiling collapsing.

Teyla closed her eyes as she heard the magma rushing towards them, she waited for the inevitable end…but it never came. She opened her eyes to find everything gone, Adilene, the magma, even the maze was gone. A door was open to another room, the shaft of light leading the way.

The room inside was completely black until the familiar hologram of Peltor appeared, "Congratulations, you passed the tests."

"Unless you throw another one at me," Teyla muttered.

"No," Peltor replied, "at least none that come from me."

Teyla stared at the hologram strangely, "This is unreal."

"It is very real Teyla Emmagen," Peltor laughed at the expression on her face, "you forget that I was a Seer, I saw the moment you were born, I saw when you found the Libra, and I saw you standing here now."

"That's how you know what to say," Teyla realized.

"Yes, and I knew what tests to leave behind to ensure you and only you found the final piece of the map." She nodded understanding, Peltor continued, "Ask your questions, I have left the answers."

"Why me," she asked, "why was I the one chosen?"

"Though you may not be close to the Libra now, you will be soon," Peltor explained, "it is imperative to the galaxy that you and the Libra trust each other in order to win this war and eradicate the Varren."

"Okay," Teyla began, "I can understand that but what if I don't want to be the Last Seer?"

"But you must," Peltor explained, "without you the Libra will never be able to complete her destiny." He grew serious, "be careful Teyla your trials are only just beginning."

"Trials?"

"The choices you have made are going to come back to haunt you," Peltor began, "I'm afraid you are going to lose so much and feel so much pain before any of it gets better." Teyla's face fell and Peltor continued, "Do not despair, if anything, continue to hope. Hope will guide you through the dark times of your life, times that will begin as soon as you leave this room."

"It isn't very encouraging," Teyla replied.

"But it is," Peltor continued, "when my days were numbered and my people were destroyed I looked to the stars and asked the Void for hope…and I saw you."

He smiled, "Just remember that the future is vast and can change in your favor but only if you work to make it the brightest it can be."

With that the hologram fizzled out and instead a shaft of light appeared to show the final piece of the map resting on a pedestal. She picked it up and turned to leave but the voice of Peltor made her pause, "Find the Eye Teyla but do not let the enemy have it, no matter the cost."

A bright light filled the room and Teyla opened her eyes to see that she was now standing outside the facility; Laura was climbing up the slope.

"I thought you guys would be waiting for me," Teyla said.

"It's a long story," Laura told her, "and Aryne is going to tells us when we get back."

* * *

Aryne poured herself a comforting cup of tea while the three men on the _Free Spirit_ eyed her with mystery. "What?" she asked. 

At that moment, Teyla and Laura returned bearing the final piece to the map. "Thank the Void you're here," she said, "this silent condemnation is getting on my nerves."

"Sorry but you're not going to get relief from me," Laura replied, "We need to know why a drug lord is out for your blood."

Aryne placed her mug on the table and sat down, "I really don't…"

"Not gonna work this time," Lorne said, "I want to know what happened."

"Please," she begged, "it's too painful."

"We only want to help," Laura said as she took a seat beside her.

"I just want to know," Marcus stated which earned a look from the Ranue.

Teyla walked over and placed a hand on Aryne's shoulder, "There are a lot of things in our past that we regret but part of moving on is telling people."

"You don't understand," Aryne said, "I'll have to tell you my whole life to explain why Jastor is after me."

Marcus left his position of leaning against the wall to stand in front of her with is arms crossed, "Then start talking."

She glared at him, "You're considerate."

"Yeah well when I get ten guns shoved into my face I lose my sympathy."

"If you ever had any," she retaliated.

"Just tell us what's going on," he replied.

Aryne took a deep breath and let it out before staring, "My name is Aryne Aldon…princess of Onderus."

At first everyone was silent as if digesting this brand new piece of information until Lorne laughed, "Yeah, and I'm the king of Dilfur."

"No, you don't want to be the king of Dilfur," she said matter of factly, "Nintan is a disgusting pig who picks his teeth with his knife and belches after dinner."

That statement confirmed it for everyone. "Void, she really _is_ a princess!" Lorne exclaimed.

"You're a princess," Rodney said, "Wow, that's…royal."

"Not much good it did me," she said, "Onderus is now in Falron's realm," she stared at her steaming cup of tea, "he murdered my father right in front of me."

"I'm sorry," Laura sympathized.

"After he tried to…play with me," she stated delicately, "and I cracked his head open with a vase, I managed to hitch a ride to Rugora on a cargo ship. I got a job working at a diner." She paused in her tail to meet everyone's eyes, "That's where I met Yolina."

"Who's Yolina?" Carson asked.

"She worked outside the diner."

"What do you mean worked outside?" Lorne inquired.

"Well, she had two jobs," Aryne said, "She sold illegal substances and…her virtue."

"You mean you had dealings with a prostitute and a drug dealer?" Marcus summed up, "Wow, you could have told me you were me for sale."

Her eyes danced like angry flames and she hurled her cup at him. He dodged it and the mug shattered against the wall, "It wasn't like that!" she shouted, "I didn't do those things and Yolina didn't have a choice. Rugora doesn't have much to offer for women down on there luck."

"We're not judging anybody," Laura said, before eying the captain, "Except maybe _Lorne_, just continue with the story."

"Yolina let me stay in her apartment," Aryne wore a sad smile, "just because she didn't have an ethical job doesn't mean she was a bad person. She was just trying to get by." She took another deep breath, "anyways, Yolina wanted out of the drug business. We had a plan to get out of Rugora together and find a better life, but Jastor didn't like that," she swallowed hard as she remembered, "he killed her. Normally he would make sure there weren't any witnesses to his crimes but…he slipped up. I saw the whole thing. I went to the police and they tried to get him for the murder but he killed all the investigators…and then set his eye out for me."

A memory suddenly struck Lorne, "Those shots on Ruusan, they were after you weren't they?"

She nodded, "That's why I had to leave. I've been running for six months and when I met all of you…I'd hoped I was free."

"We'll protect you," Laura said, "Won't we?" she eyed Lorne in particular.

"Of course," Teyla assured her, "We won't let anything happen to you. Maybe the Administration can even put Jastor in prison where he belongs."

Aryne smiled, "You have no idea how wonderful that would be."

"Now that we've got that settled," Lorne said, "Let's put together the map and get this joy ride over with."

Teyla pulled out the final piece and placed them with the other three pieces, "This one must be the planet where the Eye is hidden," Teyla pointed at the one square in the middle, "Does it look familiar?"

One by one they all shook their heads, "I can figure this out," Rodney said and pulled out the star map and started flipping through it. A few minutes later he pulled it out, "Alright here it is an alignment with the Aridian star cluster and the Plarcen Nebula…that means the planet is Arcura."

Teyla took a look, "I've never heard of Arcura."

"Yes well when you're trying to hide something as big as the Eye of the Void you're not going to hide it on a place everyone knows," Rodney pointed out.

Teyla gave him a look, "It doesn't matter, if Arcura is where it is than that is where we have to go."

* * *

After taking off from Cirrus Teyla walked into the infirmary to see Carson, "Hey," she said, "I just wanted to see if you got the results of the blood test yes." 

"As a matter of fact I did, I was just about to find you," Carson told her.

Teyla saw the serious expression on his face, "It's bad isn't it?"

"You might want to sit down," he admitted.

She complied sitting on one of the infirmary beds, "Does it have anything to do with my becoming of the Last Seer?"

"I can safely say no," Carson said.

"Is it serious than?"

"That depends on how you look at it."

Teyla couldn't take it anymore, "Than please tell me what it is…I can't wait any longer."

Carson looked at her more than a little worried; he took a deep breath before finally breaking the news.

"Teyla…you're pregnant."

* * *

A/N: I know I'm mean for leaving you guys on such a cliff hanger and FYD818 is probably going to kill me, but if you think this cliffhanger is bad...just wait until next chapter I might have to go into the witness protection program after this next one. 


	9. The Eye of the Void

Disclaimer: We own zip, nata, nothing.

A/N Tinuviel Undomiel: Okay I fudged a little bit. I know Elizabeth could never fly a Puddle Jumper on the show but I'm pulling a creative call here and letting her do it in this chapter. Anyways, you shweir fans are going to enjoy this chap even though John isn't in this chap that much, but when he is...things get a little interesting. Enjoy.

A/N Nerwen Aldarion: This is my absolute favorite chapter of this story, BIG things happen for Teyla here, and I mean huge. I know I was mean to leave it that way on the last chapter but I can tell you now I'm absolutely EVIL at the end of this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 9: The Eye of the Void

It was on the ship the _Black Star_ that an enemy of the Varren and Ranue calmly sipped Arbarian wine. Nichos Drey had been waiting for this day for many years, the day he would finally take over the Varren Empire. He had catered to Deymos for years and now his chance had finally come. Soon he would kill the Emperor and seize the throne for himself.

The _Free Spirit_ had found the last piece of the map. He knew this. In fact he had followed them to the planet and he had watched as Agent Emmagen found the final piece but chose not to strike. Instead he had his men place a homing beacon on the ship. The captain was smart but Nichos was certain he would never find the device.

"My lord," his personal servant Ulmar interrupted his thoughts, "They have tracked the _Free Spirit_. They are headed to Arcura."

Nichos smiled and swirled the maroon liquid in his crystal glass. Soon he was going to have the Eye of the Void, soon he would be Emperor.

* * *

It was early, but Teyla found herself exhausted enough to retire to her quarters, it felt like she had been beaten by a giant or hit by a speeder. She still couldn't believe it was true, she was pregnant?! Teyla had asked Carson three times if he was certain, he'd ended up using an ultrasound to show her the baby herself.

She all but threw herself onto the bed and sought solace in sleep so she could avoid the problems that were weighing on her shoulders.

_The sound of wood striking wood rippled through the air. Two training swords were dancing together in perfect rhythm and were held by a man and a woman. This wasn't a battle, no the air was light and cheerful. _

_The Libra smiled and blocked her aggressor's blows, "You seem to be getting tired."_

_"Or maybe it's all an illusion," the handsome man with messy hair replied._

_"You, John Sheppard, are going to lose," the Libra teased. Her smile fell away when his leg kicked hers out from under her and she fell to the floor. Sheppard placed the tip of his sword to her throat, "Do you surrender?"_

_The Libra kicked at his feet and the next thing he knew he was lying on his back groaning while staring up at the ceiling lights. She crawled on top of his chest with a victorious grin and whispered in his ear, "Never."_

Teyla opened her eyes, startled by such a strange vision. Was it really a vision? Just because her dreams often revealed her Seer's gift didn't mean this was one. Perhaps it was merely a dream she'd had because of what Ronon had told her. She hoped she was right otherwise the Libra may be in more trouble than she had originally thought.

* * *

"Never," Elizabeth whispered in John's ear and sent his blood racing through his veins. She didn't know that, however, and continued to smile as she got off of him. She offered him a hand up and picked up her sword. "Want to go at it again?"

"Sure," he said and retrieved his own weapon.

Smiles lit up their faces as their swords met again. She stayed on the defensive for some time before turning the tables and whacking him the arm with her blade. Momentarily blinded, John almost missed her next move to try and win this mock battle. He took up the defensive side and retreated until his back was nearly pressed against the wall.

She was getting cocky now which always created a sparkle in her eye that dazzled him. He knew she thought she was going to win but she wouldn't see his next move coming. While she placed their swords in a tight deadlock he hooked his foot behind her legs and she fell backwards. This time she grabbed his shirt before she fell and pulled him down with her.

Laughing, she rolled on top of him and lightly punched his chest. John grabbed her waist and rolled her over onto her back. Both were panting from their games and smiled at each other. His fingers brushed back some curls resting on her cheeks and tucked them behind her ear. Suddenly the air became very tight and his heart began to thud against his ribs. Void, why did he have to desire her?

That smile on her face reminded him of when he danced with her and that drudged up a memory that had haunted him for weeks. That kiss. Every since he had kissed her he'd wanted to do it again and so much more. This was a longing unlike anything he'd ever felt before. His eyes fell to her lips, those rosy lips that begged to be kissed, and he couldn't stop himself.

John bent his head until their lips touched softly. Elizabeth was confused, very confused. Why was John kissing her again? She should try and push him away; she knew that, but at that moment she must have lost her mind because she began to respond to his kiss. Her arms wound around his neck and her fingers threaded through his hair. She had always wondered if it was a soft as it looked and it was. Those strange emotions were flooding through her system like never before and she opened herself for him so his tongue could kindle her passion even more.

They were completely lost in their ardor that they didn't hear the door to the sparring room open. They did however hear the man clear his throat and ask, "My Lord Sheppard?"

That broke the spell that had been woven around them and quickly they broke apart. John's eyes didn't leave hers as Elizabeth took several steps away from him. "What is it?" he asked.

"General Matkis has news of the battle on Poruun."

"Wait for me outside," he said, "I'll join you in a minute."

The officer nodded and exited the room. John swallowed hard before saying, "I'm sorry." No reaction appeared on her face, she just stared at him blankly. "I didn't…I'm sorry," he said again. He turned to walk away but paused at the door to look at her once again. She didn't say a word, just stared back at him. Inwardly, a storm of questions and emotions brewed within her but he had no idea what she felt. He knew she was scared by his bold move and he couldn't fix it. Not now, he had his duties.

Cursing himself, he left the sparring room and turned to the waiting officer, "Forget everything you saw in there and escort her back to her cell."

He nodded, "Yes my lord."

* * *

Ronon looked up and down the hallway before leaving his quarters in the Varren base on Mackar. He had just learned that Sheppard was leaving the base for a while to help out one of his generals and Ronon had decided that it would be a good time to try getting the Libra out of there especially since Teyla had sent him a message saying her mission was nearly over.

He thought back the message Teyla had sent him, it had been brief and she had sounded strange, as if she was nervous about something. It was so unlike Teyla it had him a little worried, what could be bothering her?

Up ahead two Varren soldiers were catching up on the latest news from the troops, "I hear Sheppard finally put a spy in Nichos Drey's ranks, and just in time to."

"What do you mean?" the other asked.

"Well Drey was waiting for Emmagen and her friends on one of the planets, he put a homing device on the ship," the one with the information explained, "he's following them to the planet where the eye is and when he gets there he's gonna give them a huge surprise," he smiled and made a gun with his forefinger and thumb, "boom, right between the eyes."

They laughed at the thought of the Administration Officer's death, but Ronon who had overheard the whole thing was thinking of something completely different. _Change of plans, I'm getting the Libra out of here NOW!_

Teyla's life depended on it.

* * *

In the brig, Elizabeth lay on her bed with her eyes shut closed as she tried desperately to remember how Jorto had taught her to meditate. She needed clarity more than ever at that moment. No matter how hard she tried her thoughts always returned to that stolen kiss in the sparring room over and hour ago.

Like the time he'd kissed her at the festival, John's kiss had sent thrills rushing through her. It was so confusing, though, all of these strange emotions, the feverish intensity…what did it all boil down to? And the real question, why had he kissed her? It didn't make sense. That first time it had been because she didn't understand and she had wanted to know but this time…there was no excuse.

Elizabeth sat up when the door to her cell opened. She hoped it was John there to talk about the kiss instead it was someone she never expected. "Ronon?" she asked with a confused frown crossing her face, "What are you doing here?"

"It's time," was all he said. At first she didn't know what to do, should she go with him now, but what about John and the questions she had about their kiss? Her eyes fell to the harsh walls the surrounded her, mocking at her in a way the reminded Elizabeth that she was a prisoner. No matter how much she liked John and his friendship, no matter how much she wanted to understand that kiss her freedom meant so much more.

She nodded and stood up from her bed, "Alright."

Elizabeth followed him out of the cell, "Teyla needs our help," he explained, "She's found the location of the Eye of the Void and Nichos has an attack planned for her when she gets there."

"You're right, she does need us," she agreed and then grabbed his arm, "Wait, my sword!"

"Get it then."

"It's locked in the armory."

Ronon's eyes rolled to the ceiling, "Great," he said dryly, "Alright, let's go."

"Walk behind me," Elizabeth instructed, "that way if anyone asks you're escorting me to John's quarters or the sparring room."

"Good thinking," he replied.

They played the game of the prisoner and the officer while they walked through the corridors of the ship. When they reached the armory Elizabeth turned to Ronon, "Can you hotwire the door."

"No," he said before whipping out his pistol and firing at the door panel. The door whooshed open and she cocked an eyebrow, "Impressive, course now they'll know it was you."

"I don't care," he replied, "Just get your sword and let's go."

Elizabeth searched around for several minutes before finding her beloved sword. Gleefully, she pulled it free from the rack and ran her fingers down the purple veined blade. "You look like you've found a long lost friend," he mused.

"I suppose it does feel a little like that," she admitted, swiping the air with her sword, "We should move on, they might find me missing soon."

She quickly grabbed a Varren cloak hanging on the wall and put it on to hide the fact she was now armed. Ronon continue to put on the persona of guarding her as they walked over to the hangar bay. When they reached an outlook over the hangar Elizabeth pointed to several ships below, "John told me those were the best he had, they're called Puddle Jumpers. I've watched John fly them; I think I can do it. Do you think we can get in and steal one?"

"We could try," he said, "but it will make things a little harder."

"It won't matter if he catches us," she replied, "which he will if we choose any other ship."

"Right," Ronon conceded, "Ready to fight?"

"Always," she said.

Two guards stood in front of the hangar bay door holding the Puddle Jumpers. "What are you doing here with the Libra?" one of them asked when they saw them approach.

"Sheppard asked me to escort her to another planet," Ronon explained.

"We didn't receive any authorization," the soldier said, "Where is…." He was cut off as Ronon's pistol, set to stun, fired a blast. The second guard received the same treatment.

"There will be others inside," Elizabeth warned.

"I know," he replied as he stole the guard's key and swiped it through the panel. The door opened and the five people inside were immediately on alert.

Shots rang out and Ronon covered Elizabeth as she raced inside. She took down one with a swipe of her sword across his abdomen while Ronon got two with his pistol. He ran over to the console and used the guard's key to open the bay doors. Elizabeth cut off the muzzle of one man's gun before he could fire and then ran her sword through his middle. The last man jumped her from behind, wrapping a cord around her neck squeezing the air out of her lungs. He was shot from behind by Ronon's gun.

"Thanks," she croaked out while rubbing her neck.

"No problem," he assured her as he led her up to a jumper, "Let's go, we need to get to Acura and help Teyla before Nichos finds her first."

* * *

Teyla stared up at the ceiling of the ship while she lay on her bed. She wished that she could take the last couple months of her life and erase them all away…make that the last mission.

First the Libra was captured, then she became the Last Seer and now on top of it all she was pregnant!

Carson told her that she was about two months along, so to her calculations she had conceived on Targonn when she first realized she was the Last Seer and Ronon had first come to see them after helping them by pretending to join the Varren. Teyla guessed it was fitting that she conceived at the start of all her troubles.

She glared upwards, "I guess I'm speaking to Peltor or the Void or whoever it is that created it, I just want to say I hope you're laughing up there because it isn't funny down here." Teyla rolled over and covered her head with the pillow, "How could I have been so careless?!"

She and Ronon had never talked about children, the subject had never come up, she didn't even know if he wanted children or even liked children and now…yes she had messed up no matter what way you looked at it.

"Hey Teyla," Lorne came in and saw her lying in her depressed state, "Whoa who died?"

Teyla glared at him, "Do you have a reason for coming in here?"

"Oh yeah, we just landed on Arcura," he explained.

A few minutes later Teyla was in the Common Room getting ready. Her eyes darted around for Carson to make sure he didn't see her. Arcura was a volcanic world, the atmosphere was breathable but not for long stretches and the ground was now covered with ash and dust. While being in a relationship with Laura might be distracting for Carson to some extent but Teyla knew there was no way he would let a pregnant woman on Arcura.

"You want us to get ready?" Lorne asked her.

"No," she told him, "I'm going to do this one alone…I'll be back soon."

Lorne took a peek out the window at the violent world outside, "Rodney will be happy," he remarked.

Teyla didn't say anything, just walked towards the door and out of the ship.

Lorne stared after her, "I wonder what's eating her."

* * *

After having the brief conversation with Teyla, Marcus headed to the galley for a cold beer. When he got there he saw that the room wasn't vacant. Aryne was sitting at the table finishing up a muffin. The minute she saw him, Aryne stood up from the table—her eyes glaring daggers at him—put her plate away and left the room.

"She's pissed," he mused to himself.

"Gee, I would be too if I were accused of being a prostitute and a drug dealer," Laura announced her presence from behind him.

"You have to admit, she doesn't have the best taste in friends," he defended and received a glare from the Ranue, "I mean besides you."

"I don't get it," she declared while pulling out a jar of instant coffee and a mug, "The other day you were practically ripping the walls down to get to her when she was captured but now you're back to hating each other's guts."

"It wasn't like that," he said as he pulled out a beer from the cold storage.

"I watched as you tortured a wounded man," Laura said, "Something tells me that you didn't do that simply because you felt obligated."

"I was in a bad mood," he replied, fiddling with the cap from his beer and not meeting her eyes, "I would have tortured a puppy if I'd found one."

"Wow, you're nice," she stated dryly, "You could try lightening up around Aryne though, in case you didn't notice she's had it pretty rough for the last ten months."

"You want me to start feeling guilty?" he asked.

"Are you even capable of feeling that?"

"You'd be surprised," he said as he took a long swig of his beer.

"If that's true then why did you call her a prostitute?" Laura asked.

"I'm not judging," he began, "but I refuse to believe that she didn't…do anything. I mean, she's hanging around with a girl who sells herself and drugs; she's down on her luck with no money. I'm sure a couple of times the offer of fifty credits a tumble was just too tempting to resist."

"Interesting," Laura said as Lorne took another swig of beer, "Because she told me she's never been with a man before."

Marcus sputtered on his beer, making him cough, "What?!"

She smiled, "Aryne is a princess; did you ever think that perhaps she knew she was worth more than just money?"

There was nothing he could say because he knew she was right. "Why don't you try apologizing to her later," Laura suggested, "I think she would like that."

"I wouldn't," he stated.

"Put your pride aside and give her a chance," she told him, "you won't be sorry."

He stared at his bottle as if it would reveal the answer, "I'll think about it."

"You never know, you may start to feel something for her."

"No," he bit out curtly in a voice that startled her.

"I was just kidding," she replied, leaving the table, "Like I said before, lighten up."

Once Laura had left the room, Lorne stayed in the galley with brooding thoughts. A dark anger gripped his insides and he hurled his bottle against the wall where it splintered into brown shards. He wanted to forget how it felt to care for someone and Laura's teasing suggestions weren't helping one bit.

* * *

Carson was a little worried, ever since he'd broken the news of the pregnancy to Teyla she'd barely come out of her room to eat let alone talk to anyone. She'd asked for his silence but that didn't mean he wasn't going to make sure she remained in good health for her baby.

He passed by Laura in the hall, "Have you seen Teyla?" he asked her, "she wasn't in her room and I need to speak with her."

She shook her head, "No, she's practically been locked in her room for a couple days so I'm even surprised she's out."

"Have you seen Lorne then, maybe he knows?"

Laura rolled her eyes, "I don't know how you can be so sweet and be friends with that man, he was in the galley last time I saw him but you might want to try to the cockpit."

He smiled at her, "Thanks dear."

Laura grinned as he walked away, "He called me 'dear'."

Carson checked the galley and sure enough Lorne was there staring into space, it took Carson a couple tries before Lorne finally heard him calling out his name, "What is it?" Lorne asked annoyed.

"Have you seen Teyla?" Carson asked.

"Yeah, she left to go and find the Eye," Lorne told him.

"_Alone_?!" Carson yelled causing Rodney, Aryne and Laura to come running, "You let her go out on _this_ planet alone!"

Lorne eyed them and then looked at Carson a little wary, "its okay Carson, Teyla's a big girl, she can take care of herself."

"She's pregnant!" Carson explained a little too loudly, everyone else's mouths dropped wide opened in shock.

"You see I didn't know that," Lorne said surprised,

"You let a pregnant woman out on a volcanic world," Aryne remarked, "how responsible are you?"

"I didn't know!" Lorne said again, "he's the one who didn't tell me," Lorne pointed at Carson.

"That's because I didn't think she would be foolish enough to go out there," Carson explained.

"Then why are you guys yelling at him?" Rodney asked, "She's the one that went out there."

Everyone was silent after that, "He's right," Laura admitted, "here we are arguing when she's out there alone, we have to go after her."

Lorne groaned, "I'm on a giant fire ball of a planet chasing after a crazy woman who's the Last Seer and carrying a bounty hunter's child…I need a new job."

* * *

The air of the planet was dry and caused Teyla to cough repeatedly, but she pressed onward because she knew she could find the Eye of the Void, Teyla could hear the steady hum of it's power deep with in her heart. Teyla closed her eyes for just a moment.

_Peltor walked across the ash riddled ground, the Eye of the Void clutched in his hand and held close to his chest as he looked around for a safe place to lay this valuable treasure…_

She opened her eyes and changed her direction, to follow the footprints Peltor left…the footprints in her mind.

_…there was a rocky portion that was close to a steep hill. He decided it was as good as a place as any to hide the Eye. Peltor placed the crystal reluctantly into the stone box and sealed it; he hid the box and placed the rocks around and on top of it so that it appeared undisturbed._

_He then pulled out the starmap he had chiseled onto a stone tablet; carefully Peltor broke it into four pieces. Now all he had to do was hide them and let the Last Seer fulfill his only hope…_

The rocky slope lay before Teyla, there was the place Peltor broke the map into four pieces. Teyla pushed the rocks away from the box and pulled it out of its resting place for thousands of years. She dusted off the thick layer of ash and worked at breaking the seal around it. She finally was able to pry it open and groped around in the dark until she felt a smooth stone.

Teyla pulled out a clear circular crystal that glittered like a diamond, she watched as it changed color to a brilliant sapphire blue.

She didn't know how long she stood there staring at the Eye of the Void, marveling at the power in her hands and the sense of completeness within her but she had an idea when Lorne followed by the rest of the crew came charging up, "You're walking the surface of Arcura alone and you're pregnant!"  
Teyla whirled around and glared at Carson, "You told them?!"

"Aye lass I did," Carson explained, "I'm not sorry, you shouldn't be out here."

"I'm fine," Teyla defended herself, "this is something I have to do…I'm the Last Seer it's why I was chosen."

"I don't care what you were chosen for, you're pregnant and you're taking a bloody risk!"

"I would listen to the good doctor is I was you," Lorne said.

Teyla sighed, "Alright…I've got what we came here for, we can go back to the ship and you can…"

A shot hit the rock wall behind her sending a smattering of pebbles to the ground. "Crap!" Marcus swore as he whipped out his own gun. The others pulled out their weapons and took cover behind black, volcanic boulders.

"It's Nichos," Laura said when the Varren lord appeared with at least twenty men following him.

The handsome man gave them an evil smile, "Kill them," he instructed his men who immediately opened fire. The team returned fire as best they could but Drey's men outnumbered them. "We're sitting ducks," Lorne announced when he ducked back down after firing three shots.

"We can't let him have the Eye," Laura said, "Otherwise he could conquer the Varren Empire and even the Administration."

"What do you suggest we do?" Teyla asked.

Lorne calculated the situation and how desperate they were. There was only one option, "Run," he told Teyla, "We'll cover you."

"I don't…" she began to protest.

"Run!"

For once Teyla didn't argue with him, she knew he was right the Eye was much more important. She fired a few shots to clear a path and quickly raced away and prayed no one followed her.

The power of the Eye was like a steady hum that moved in sync with the firm rhythm of Teyla's heart. It was as if she had been blind all her life but after finding the Eye she had found her sight. That was the feeling Teyla had as she rushed away from the Varren men, she turned to see if any of them were following her…

_Deymos sat in his private box at the Opera House on Syltar watching as the production commenced. Sheppard sat beside him listening intently to his master speak. "Have you ever heard of the rape of Shanea?"_

Teyla saw that there was one man giving chase to her, she fired after him but none of them hit. She was getting into rockier ground and her she stumbled on the many stones, her hands taking the brunt of the fall…

_Teyla crawled on the battlefield, her leg having a jagged gash from a Varren sword. The bodies of both Varren and Administration men lay around her but she didn't care she was looking for one man. Ronon lay on the ground, a blow to the side flowing freely, his blood staining the earth…_

The fall slowed Teyla down considerably as she rose to her feet quickly ignoring the many cuts she'd received from the jagged rocks. Teyla groped for the Eye that had slipped out of her hands, once it was safely in her possession, she turned back to see that the man was still after her; who ever he was he was defiantly stubborn…

_It was a dark room, the only illumination coming from a few dim lights. Elizabeth was standing in front of Sheppard, a look of confusion and fear in her eyes. Sheppard's hazel eyes held a tender, soft look, "You're afraid of something," he said, "I can feel it through the bond." He hooked two fingers beneath her chin and lifted her face so their eyes would meet, "Tell me."_

Teyla was beginning to ascend the hill hoping and praying that it had a place for her to hide or at least elude this man for awhile. The air was making her cough more and running didn't seem to help, a small voice that sounded suspiciously like Carson reminded her that none of this could be good for the baby…

_"Daddy!" a little girl with light brown hair and sparkling green eyes called out wrenching out of Teyla's arms and rushed towards Ronon who looked surprised but pleased to see the child's reaction. Teyla watched the scene a content smile gracing her face…_

Still dazed from the last vision she saw it took a moment for Teyla to realize she had reached the top of the hill, unfortunately for her the only thing Teyla could see was a cliff that ended. Below lay a river of lava bubbling and flowing with a dark red hue.

"It's the end of the line Agent Emmagen," a voice behind Teyla said. She turned around to see the man who'd been following her, Nichos Drey, she hadn't seen him since the day she'd become the Last Seer. "I must thank you for becoming the Last Seer, it made finding the Eye of the Void that much easier," he smiled maliciously, "give it to me and I shall let you live."

Teyla almost laughed, she'd been told that so many times, she didn't believe it then and she certainly didn't believe it now. But that didn't help her dilemma, she was cornered and she didn't know what to do. She couldn't hand him the Eye but if she fought she could die and he would still get the stone.

The words of Peltor echoed in her mind _do not let the enemy have it, no matter the cost._ Teyla stared at the stone in her hand, the way it felt like a part of her. She looked up at Nichos who took a step closer to her, "Give it to me!" And suddenly she understood exactly what Peltor wanted her to do.

"You want it?" she began, holding the Eye firmly in her hand she turned and hurled the stone into the river of lava below, "go and get it."

Before anything could be said or done a streak of blue light surged from the lava where the Eye had landed, the ground trembled and Teyla felt a searing pain inside her head. Then in an instant it was all gone.

"You fool!" Nichos yelled enraged, "do you know what you have done?!"

"Stopped you," she replied calmly.

"No," he said malice dripping from his words, "but you have brought about your death. Tell me Last Seer, have you seen this?" Using the powers of the Black Void, Teyla found herself floating a couple feet off the ground. Invisible hands grasped her throat and the pain only reminded her that she couldn't breathe.

The choke hold on her was only getting tighter and tighter, she knew she would either die from asphyxiation or he would squeeze until he'd snapped her neck in two. Teyla's eyes never left Nichos's evil black ones, but the sound of a gun firing was enough to wake her foggy brain for a moment.

The grasp on her neck slackened and Teyla fell to the ground in front of Nichos. She looked up only to see Nichos fall to the ground before her, a bloody hole burned into his back. Where Nichos had stood was Ronon his arm still up holding his gun.

Teyla stared at him wondering if she was dreaming, she clutched at her burning throat, checking to make sure the invisible hands were no longer there. "Ronon," she barely whispered.

He was real, flesh and blood, and he picked her up off her feet holding her close to him. She sobbed against his chest, his steady heartbeat a soothing lullaby to the chaos she had been through these five months, "its over," she whispered against him, "it's really over."

But even she didn't believe that.

* * *

The crew of the _Free Spirit_ had no idea that Teyla had just destroyed the Eye or that the leader of these men had been killed, all they were trying to do was survive the next shot. Lorne fired two shots before ducking back behind a boulder, wiping sweat from his eyes. So far they had only killed five men. Five out of twenty.

He saw Aryne lying back against her boulder gasping for breath. They all were tired. A dark shadow fell behind her but she didn't notice. Lorne recognized the stance of a man going in for a kill. He took a risk by standing up, leaving himself open for target practice, and took out Drey's man before he shot Aryne. Pain ripped through his shoulder and he knew he'd been hit. Marcus fell to the ground, clutching his bleeding shoulder. He heard someone cry out his name and felt fingers prying away his hand from the wound to see.

"Oh no," Aryne whispered as she inspected the injury.

"It's not that bad," he gasped out through the pain, "but it hurts like hell."

She swallowed hard and pressed her hand to the wound, praying that the bleeding would stop. She felt something hard press into the back of her head, "Put your hands up," instructed the soldier.

Aryne saw that her companions were all equally surrounded and with shaking hands she obeyed his edict. A large groan of pain erupted from the man threatening her and she turned to see the tip of a sword ripping through his chest. It slid out and the soldier fell to the ground. Aryne saw that it was a woman bearing the sword that reminded her so much of Laura's Ranue blade except the veins running up it were purple instead of blue. "Duck!" Aryne warned her savior when she saw another one of Drey's men ready to fire.

She did as she was told and crouched beside Aryne and Lorne, "Captain, are you alright?"

"I'll be fine, but boy could we use your superpowers now."

She nodded and a ball of flame appeared in her hand which she hurled at two men close to Laura and Carson. Aryne's eyes widened with fear, "She's a Varren!"

"No," Lorne said, "She's the Libra."

She let loose a stream of lighting at another aggressor before bending back down with them, "I'm Elizabeth," she said, "Stay with him and keep that wound sealed."

Elizabeth stood up and sheathed her sword while the soldiers following Drey watched her with interest. "Do you surrender?" one asked.

A smile curled her lips, "I'll say what I've said before…never," and then created a blast of air that sent three men hurtling up against a large rock wall. Behind her, someone fired and missed. Elizabeth turned let loose a stream of fire at their feet that hungrily licked at their bodies. Two more were left and they burst free of their hiding spots, ready to fight. She eyed a large boulder resting at the top of a large ridge. The earth began to rumble and shake and the boulder let loose a groan as it broke free from its resting place, tumbled down the cliff and smashed into the two soldiers.

The battle was over at last and everyone let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks," Aryne said to her.

She smiled, "It was nothing."

Lorne stood up on wobbly knees, still clutching his shoulder, "How did you get here?"

"I walked," Elizabeth said dryly as the others made their way to them.

Confusion and surprise crossed his face, "Did you just make a joke?'

Elizabeth's smile grew, "I think you'll find I'm full of surprises now."

* * *

Everyone on the _Free Spirit_ visibly relaxed when the Libra was brought on boards. The mission they had been on for five agonizing months was finally over; the tense feeling that had followed them was gone…or rather almost.

To Teyla the last mission had been a nightmare packed with harrowing close calls and shocking revelations. Revelations that she knew she must admit to today. She only hoped Ronon didn't run off like a startled fawn. Finding out that she was the mythical Last Seer hadn't been so bad for him, but finding out she was pregnant on top of it all…well she was more than a little nervous.

When she saw him he was just as solemn as she was, "We need to talk," he told her, "There is something I have to tell you."

She nodded, "So do I." Teyla led him into her room for privacy.

She sat down on the bed trying to hide her worry and fear, "I guess you should speak first," Teyla said buying herself time, "yours cannot be as troublesome as mine."

Ronon was silent before he finally spoke, "I've decided to join the Varren."

In all of her wildest dreams she never though she would hear him say those words, Teyla stared at him wondering if she was hallucinating this whole thing or if it was really happening. "You're not serious," she said in denial.

"I am," Ronon explained, "this mission opened my eyes. I never could believe in the Administration and I'd heard so many horrible things about the Varren, but Sheppard…he agrees with everything I stand for."

"But they are evil," Teyla protested, "You've seen all the destruction they have wrought, all the lives they killed my own people included."

Ronon shook his head, "That was the doing of Falron and other lords; Sheppard is different."

"Not to me," Teyla continued, "he serves the Emperor, does his will…"

"For now," Ronon told her, "one day he will defeat Deymos and the galaxy will be better for it."

"The galaxy will be torn apart and my people and your people will all be slaves!"

"No, my people have already joined the Varren." Teyla was silent and in shock, Ronon clasped her hand in his, "Come with me; let me show you what I have seen." He brushed a strand of hair away from her face, "Let me convince you I am right."

Teyla shook her head, "I have spent my entire life serving the Administration, and I am not going to throw it all away."

"This is something I believe in," Ronon told her, "I'm not backing down."

"Then you are walking away from me and so much more," Teyla said cryptically."What are you talking about?"

She looked away, "Why should I tell you, you've made your choice."

"I was hoping you would understand," Ronon said as he stood up, "I guess that was too much to ask."

Teyla didn't look at or speak to him as he walked away until he reached the doorway, "If you walk out that door you and I will be enemies…and I kill my enemies."

He stopped and turned to look at her, she was still facing away from him, "Then I pray we never see each other again."

Teyla closed her eyes as she heard the sound of his retreating footsteps, "You don't know what you are doing Ronon," she whispered to the empty room, "you're walking our of my life…and our child's"

Teyla remained sitting on the bed for a long time reflecting in the silence and watching her life shatter apart.

TBC

* * *

A/N: My sister has signed on with the witness protection program but she will come out of hiding briefly to finish the last chapter. Review and we'll crank it out faster. 


	10. Hope

Disclaimer: We own absolutely nothing

A/N Tinuviel Undomiel: Sorry, no major Shweir stuff in this chap but I am setting the scene for the third story which you all will LOVE!!! So please, enjoy.

A/N Nerwen Aldarion: Okay I'll come out of hiding to finish this chapter and I hope after reading the commercial for the third one all of you will forgive me, so please read on and enjoy the final chapter to Rebirth and stick around for Destiny.

* * *

Chapter 10: Hope

Elizabeth watched the crew of the _Free Spirit_ with a different eye than ever before. Rodney and Lorne were arguing about something with the engines and Carson was piping in every now and then to try and settle down. Meanwhile Laura and Aryne watched the whole scene egging them on.

Elizabeth felt a special kinship with all of them, something she had never felt before. She had always been wrapped up with her duties but now she saw them as individuals and Void help her she liked spending time with them. What else had she missed as she slept walked for twenty-five years? What other feelings were waiting to jump out at her?

"Oh come on don't let him talk to you that way Rodney!" Aryne yelled trying to get on Lorne's nerves.

Elizabeth laughed, "You just love to annoy Lorne don't you?"

"There are few real pleasures in life," Aryne said, "watching Lorne's face turn five shades of purple just happens to be one of them."

"I know the feeling," Elizabeth agreed.

Aryne studied Elizabeth curiously, "You're not what I expected you to be."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Laura said you were stuck up, arrogant, and only cared about your destiny."

Laura smacked Aryne on the shoulder, "Thank you Aryne, for once you couldn't keep your mouth shut!"

Elizabeth just laughed, "Its okay and Laura was right, I used to be that way but this mission changed me."  
"For the better," Laura agreed smiling at Elizabeth.

At that moment Teyla came rushing in, "Stop squabbling and let's get this ship moving again, it's a four day journey back to the Administration and I don't want to waste time!"

Lorne decided not to waste time and headed to the cockpit but stopped, "What about Ronon? He said something about going somewhere, shouldn't we wait for him?"

Teyla didn't hesitate or falter, "He isn't coming."

"What do you mean 'he isn't coming'?" Laura asked.

"He's decided to join the Varren now can we please leave?" she asked as she headed towards the cockpit herself.

The other occupants stared at one another, mixed feelings of shock and sympathy crossed their faces until they all jumped up to follow the operative. Teyla refused to say anything until they were on their way even then she relented very little, just stating that Ronon had found the Varren ideals to his liking.

"Are you alright lass?" Carson asked voicing everyone's concern.

"I'm fine," she replied.

"Are you sure because you don't look it," Lorne said.

And he was right Elizabeth noted; Teyla was pale with an almost painful look in her eyes. But that was the only five away about her true emotions, Teyla's face was expressionless. She had obviously shut everything away, just like Elizabeth used to.

"I'm fine," she said again, "just tired, this mission was hard and  
I have to explain a lot to Sam when we get back." Teyla took a seat in the Galley, "Ronon was just a mistake, a stupid horrible mistake."

"Teyla you told me that he meant so much to you," Laura reminded her, "you can't just say you've erased him completely."

"Ronon has joined the enemy, nothing we do or say can stop what has happened…no matter how much we want to change it," she looked up at Elizabeth, "you were right we shouldn't let our emotions out, shouldn't care so much for others. They will only hurt us in the end."

Elizabeth shook her head, "No, to not care means to not be who we are.  
You end up missing so much if you don't let your feelings guide you."

Teyla stared at the blank wall, "I should have known, even at the Academy his tactics, his way of thinking," a tear escaped and slid slowly down her cheek, the first sign that she was breaking, "I even told him once that if he continued to think that way he would find himself working for the wrong side," Teyla gasped somewhere between a laugh and a sob, "Isn't that a sense of irony?"

"I can't believe he would leave like this," Laura said to the others, "I mean she's…" Laura paused and turned back to Teyla, "you didn't tell him did you?"

"Tell him what?" Elizabeth asked.

Teyla shook her head, "I didn't want to hold on to him that way…I'm not even sure if it would have worked if I had, the only reason he would have stayed was because…" Teyla dropped off trying to keep herself from crying.

"Because of what?" Elizabeth asked again.

"Because I'm pregnant!" Teyla practically yelled finally letting the dam holding her emotions break as she erupted into sobs. Elizabeth was shocked, she turned to everyone else for confirmation and they nodded. Laura sat down next to Teyla and gently rubbed her shoulder as Teyla still tried to get a grip on her emotions, "How could he just leave me like this? He just threw me aside like discarded trash," She tried desperately to wipe away the tears but more fell, "Look at me, I can't even remember the last time I cried, it must be the hormones."

"Well you have a right to them," Aryne pointed out, "he's the bastard that left you like this."

"No I did this to myself," Teyla said, "I'm the one that handed the Varren their next greatest general; it's my fault I'm in this situation."

"You can't…"

"Blame myself? Everyone warned me…even you, I knew the risks but I took them anyways, I deserve this for falling for a bounty hunter and now probably a Varren general," she laid her head down on her crossed arms, "I'm not different than  
Kyla, now we are both traitors."

* * *

The next night Elizabeth padded into the mess hall, the chronometer blinked 1:23 and she expected it to be empty but Teyla sat there at the table her knees drawn up to her chest, her long sleep shirt baring her knees. Elizabeth wasn't even sure if Teyla knew she was there until she spoke, "I couldn't sleep," Teyla paused before continuing, "I haven't eaten in two days…Carson says I should." 

"So eat," Elizabeth said.

"I'm not hungry," Teyla explained, "I feel like I'm walking in a nightmare and soon I'll wake up…but this is reality."

Elizabeth didn't say anything just walked to the cupboard found some dry cereal and brought some in a bowl to Teyla. "Eat it," Teyla just looked at her, "You don't want to lose the baby do you?"

Teyla shrugged, "Perhaps its best if I do…"

"But it's a baby, your baby…"

"And his," Teyla reminded her, "Its father is on one side destroying lives and its mother…has no idea what she's doing anymore." Teyla sighed, "I had a plan, I wasn't supposed to go through this alone, he wasn't supposed to leave me like this and now…he doesn't even know the baby exists."

Elizabeth knew where all this was stemming from, "Teyla you can't blame yourself for him turning and you're not a traitor, he was still working for us when you were with him, "Elizabeth smiled at her, "And if you think that having his baby makes you a traitor than my mother would…"

"Why do you care?!" Teyla asked her voice rose, "Ever since I met you, you have been so stoic and full of your duty. I thought that you would be the one person who would agree with me so why to hell do you care?!"

Elizabeth thought for a moment before answering, "Because like you I was walking in a dream, I thought friends and feelings would destroy me but I was wrong, they are the key to living. The capture helped wake me up from the haze I lived in, I was reborn and now I see all the love, joy, friendship and even the pain and sorrow that I missed one of the things I missed was a friendship with you and I'm not going to make the mistake of letting go." She looked Teyla in the eye, "You feel lost because of the pain you're going through so Rodney, Carson, Marcus, Laura, Aryne and even I are going to make sure that you find your way again. You think that you are all alone but we are here, your friends are here to help you through this."

Teyla turned away but Elizabeth forced her to look at her, "Maybe your baby's father won't be there but we'll be there for it as mothers, fathers, cousins, aunts…whatever it needs us to be we'll be there but you have to stop punishing yourself and your child or…you'll never wake up and you'll miss out on so much just like I did."

Teyla looked unsure but turned to Elizabeth, "Aunts and uncles?"

Elizabeth smiled, "And cousins too."

"Oh well that makes a difference," Teyla laughed softly, she felt like she hadn't laughed in years. Elizabeth shoved a bowl of cereal and Teyla took a bite and grimaced, "I hate this stuff."

Elizabeth laughed, "Just wait next I'm going to force you to eat Marcus's soup."

* * *

On Mackar, John was pouring through reports his men had just given him but they all added up to one thing: nothing. She was gone. Somehow an Administration spy had worked his way up through John's ranks and managed to rescue Elizabeth. He told himself this wrenching feeling came from the fact he had lost a serious edge in the war against the Ranue but that little voice he'd tried to squish into oblivion more than once since meeting Elizabeth told him what he feared was the truth—he missed her. 

He tossed down the reports and buried his fingers in his hair, "How did she get out?"

"I can answer that."

John whirled around, fearing an assassin, but relaxed when he saw it was Ronon, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to take you up on that offer," he replied.

"I'm glad to hear that," he said, "but how do you know what happened to the Libra?"

"I helped her escape."

Now he was shocked but John wouldn't let it show on his face, "Why would you do that?"

Ronon sighed, "I was seeing Teyla Emmagen before I came here. She convinced me to help her recapture the Libra by masquerading as one of your officers."

"I think I get it now," John said, "You were going to do a favor for her and she was going to do some favors for you…bedroom wise."

He smiled, "Pretty much."

"Hard to resist a reward like that," he admitted with a grin before his face grew serious, "Still, if I convinced you why did you follow through?"

"I never break my word and I gave it to her."

"That's honorable," John stated.

Ronon nodded, "So does your offer still stand?"

He smiled and extended a hand, "You're someone the Varren need, I thought it then and I believe it more than ever now."

Ronon stared at the hand for a few moments before finally accepting it. He'd finally chosen a side.

* * *

It had been strange for Teyla to enter the Administration base and be hailed as a hero, all they knew was that she'd brought the Libra back again; they didn't know everything else that had gone horribly wrong. 

Sam had greeted her with all the prestige and honors a successful operative deserved but Teyla knew she had to tell Sam the truth, she wasn't naïve to think that after she debriefed Sam on everything that had occurred on the mission she would not be deemed a success.

Teyla started from the beginning, explaining how she and Ronon met and started their relationship, her becoming the Last Seer, Ronon joining the Varren and her pregnancy. Once she was done Teyla waited for her reaction.

Sam leaned back in her chair taking everything in everything that Teyla had just told her before addressing what the operative had said, "You are right in your prediction, Sheppard does have a new general who just took Tuladen and we believe he might be a problem for us in the war." Sam saw the devastated looked on Teyla's face, "But from what you and everyone else on the ship has said I can find no fault in you or your mission," she looked at Teyla sympathetically, "but I do believe we should keep this on a need to know basis."  
Teyla nodded, "I need to go away, I can't stay here or something might get out about the baby's father."

"I understand," Sam said, "for now you are on a leave of absence."

Teyla stood up to leave but Sam stopped her, "You didn't do anything wrong."

Teyla shook her head, "I'm directly responsible for giving the Varren their new general and I'm carrying his child…what did I do right?"

* * *

The Ranue were grateful to have the Libra back in their temple. Elizabeth was greeted by all the council members who seemed relieved, that is until she smiled at them. That gesture brought a wave of fear over all of them…except one. Jack O'Neill had smiled back at her and clamped her on the shoulder, "Good to have you home," he had said and she knew he meant it.  
Before, Elizabeth had always viewed Master O'Neill as outlandish and a fool, especially for having given in to emotions and marrying Commander Carter. Now she saw him differently. Just because he admitted to having emotions didn't make him a fool. He wasn't the only Ranue who felt that being human was not a sin but he was the only one to have ever become a council member. 

She knew the other council members wanted to whisk here away to retrain her to become a living, breathing machine but she was going to try everything she could to keep that from happening.

Elizabeth had been searching the temple for a while now for Master O'Neill. She had a mission in mind. Laura had spoken to here earlier about Teyla's predicament. Commander Carter had given her a leave of absence but she didn't know where she could go where her secret about the father of her child wouldn't come out. Elizabeth had an idea but she would need help.

At last she spotted Master O'Neill walking with a man who she identified as his friend, Dr. Daniel Jackson a linguist she had met before when she'd first begun her mission to find the Last Seer. "Master O'Neill!" she called out making both men stop and turn around.

"It's Jack and what can I do for you?" he asked.

"I need to talk to you about Teyla Emmagen," she began, "She is in a…situation"

"Sam told me all about it," he said.

That earned a raised eyebrow from Daniel, "Told you about what?

"Mind your own business," he teased.

"Teyla needs to get away for a while to…handle things," Elizabeth continued.

"What do you suggest I do?"

"Well, I was thinking that perhaps we could bring her to a Ranue base," she said, "you could have her sent there to begin her training while she'll be…you know."

"I'll talk to Sam about it," he promised.

"Thank you," Elizabeth said.

"No problem," he said with a wry smile, "How are you holding up by the way?"

"Fine."

"No offense," Daniel cut in, "but you seem so…so…"

"Weird?" Jack offered.

"I was going with different actually," he replied.

"Yeah, why is that?" Jack asked, "Not that I mind, but what happened to the emotions-are-a-sin-I-must-complete-my-destiny Libra we knew before."

"I changed," she said, "He changed me."

"Does this 'he' happen to be Sheppard?"

She hesitated before admitting, "Yes."

Daniel eyed Jack with a look that clearly said 'Uh oh'. "Uh, did Sheppard every say or…do anything to you?" Jack asked.

A light flickered in her eyes, "That reminds me, do you know what _bettina_ means?"

"Absolutely not."

"I do," Daniel spoke up, "It's an old Varren word. Originally when the Varren first formed they wanted to be completely different from the Ranue so they tried to create another language but when several Ranue switched sides it got…"

"Gah!" Jack covered his ears with his hands, "Stop now, I'm begging you!"

"You wanted to know," he defended.

"The word, not the history of the Varren."

"Fine," Daniel said, "It means beautiful."

A smile illuminated Elizabeth's features, "Beautiful," she whispered.

"Did Sheppard call you that?" Jack asked her in a serious tone.

"Um…well…" she stammered, unsure of whether to tell to truth or lie, "Yes," she said at last, "Is that bad?"

"It depends on your definition of bad," he replied, not really answering her question.

"I guess," she said, looking down at the ground before saying, "There's something else I want to ask you…something personal."

"Sure," he agreed, turning to Daniel, "you mind?'

He shook his head, "No, I'll catch up with you later."

Jack and Elizabeth walked for a little while until they found a secluded bench in the garden of the temple, ""What's on your mind, kid?"

"My mother," she said, "Jorto never told me much about her and…I just want to know. Did you know her?"

Jack nodded, "I met her not long after my training. She was a mediocre Ranue who tried her hardest to succeed but could never seem to reach her master's standards." He paused before saying, "She was about your age when she got captured. Six months later she escaped and showed up at the temple pregnant with you." He smirked a little at the memory, "You should have seen the look on the council's faces when they found out that they had the long awaited Libra."

"Do you know who my father is?" she asked.

Jack shook his head, "She never told anyone who it was. I always suspected that she feared him more than…"

"Me?" Elizabeth finished.

"No," he told her, "She was never afraid of you. She once told me that she was glad you came out of all of this. That something good came from her pain."

"It sounds like she was a wonderful person," she said a little sadly.

Jack smiled, "I can see her in you."

She gave him a small smile in return, "Thanks."

A thought entered his mind and he had to voice it, "You know she was buried here in this temple."

"She was?"

He nodded, "If you follow that path," he pointed to a stone walk that led deeper into the garden, "You'll find her tomb."

Elizabeth looked at the path and pondered over what to do. It seemed to stretch endlessly when she knew it had to stop at some point. Should she go and visit the mother she never knew? Was it too late to say goodbye?

"She'd be proud of you," Jack said and then gave her a little nudge, "Go on."

Swallowing her fear, Elizabeth stepped onto the path and let it guide her through the garden. Tall yellow flowers that curved into a bowl like shape lined the walk and it occurred to her that she should pick some. It had always seemed like a silly tradition to her, laying flowers on a grave for them to whither a die but now…she knew it was a symbol of honor and love.

At last she saw a great monument that towered a few feet above her. Placed into the face of the monument was a Ranue sword. Carved below it were the words: _Shanea Weir, Mother of the Libra._

Elizabeth fell to her knees and placed the flowers on the stone, "You're my mother," was all she could say at first, "It seems strange talking to a headstone like this," she admitted, "but it feels right." Elizabeth paused before saying softly, "I wish I could have known you. I think…I think you would have loved me and that's something that I've always wanted, someone to love me. Maybe you did, maybe that's why I managed to survive all these years alone because you were there beside me." A tear fell from her eye and trickled down her cheek, "Mast…Jack says you would have been proud of me, I don't know if that's true thought. I have been so blind, burying my emotions so far down that it took a Varren to bring them back up." More tears fell as she continued, "I'm sorry, mother; I forgot about you and you…you didn't deserve that." Elizabeth took several deep breaths to keep back the sobs and stood up, "But I won't do it again. I'll always think about you and how you never once ignored your destiny." She reached out and touched the stone, her fingers tracing the name carved on it, "I love you, mother."

Still holding back tears, Elizabeth walked away. As she did, she felt some strange presence feeling her, as if a spirit was smiling at her and telling her that she did make her proud.

* * *

Teyla spent the entire day packing, it helped to keep her mind off of everything and it had to be done soon even if she wasn't quite certain where she was going to go. 

A knock at the door pulled Teyla away from all the boxes, she was more than a little surprised to see Elizabeth at the door, "What are you doing here?"

Elizabeth smiled, "I came to talk to you," she walked in to see all the boxes, "I see you're packing already."

"In between bouts of morning sickness," Teyla said, "truthfully all this packing is reminding me that I have no idea where I'm going to do and that I have absolutely nothing ready for the baby." She turned to Elizabeth, "I'm sorry I can't seem to keep my mouth shut these days."

"Don't be sorry," Elizabeth told her, "actually I might have a solution to one of your problems, I talked to Jack…"

"You told him?!"

"Actually his wife did," Elizabeth explained, "we're all worried about you and we might have come up with a solution…you come to the Ranue base with me."

Teyla looked at her skeptically, "I don't know Elizabeth, living on a Ranue base?"

"It's only until the baby is born," she continued, "the council wants to speak with you and train you because of you are the Last Seer and you know they can keep a secret after all no one knew about me for twenty-five years."

Teyla sighed, "I guess it would be easier and it isn't like I have anywhere else to go."

Elizabeth smiled, "Great, now that that's settled do you want some help."

"Sure just help me pack some of these books," Teyla directed her to the pile by the table.

Before they could seriously get started there was another knock on the door, when Teyla opened it Laura, Aryne, Lorne, Carson and Rodney all stood there, "Did somebody send out invitations with out telling me?" Teyla asked.

"We're just trying to be friends," Laura replied.

"All of you at once?" Teyla said doubtfully.

"Okay checking up on you," Laura admitted, "we couldn't find Elizabeth."

"That's because she's a step ahead of you," Elizabeth told them coming to the door, "and there are plenty of boxes for everyone."

"Great," Rodney said sarcastically, "that way we can all be sore tomorrow because we've been lifting boxes all day."

Aryne just glared at him, "Get to work Rodney."

Rodney shut up after that and they all situated themselves around the apartment to pack away Teyla's things.

"Do you know where you're going?" Laura asked Teyla.

"Actually that's why Elizabeth was here," Teyla explained, "the Ranue would like me to stay with them until the baby is born, and it's as good as a place as any."

"Sounds great," Aryne said, "that way we can drop by and see you anytime we want."

"If I'm free from the council," Elizabeth mentioned, "they keep asking me if I'm alright."

They just stared at her dumbfounded, "Are you sure you _are_ alright?" Laura inquired.

"I'm fine, why does everyone keep asking that?" she asked in an exasperated tone.

"Because it's weird," Lorne answered, "You're actually human, I mean what did that guy do to you?"

"He helped me see who I really was," she replied.

"Is that all he did?"

Elizabeth frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I think what Lorne is trying to ask is did you sleep with him?" Laura inquired.

She mused about it for a second before admitting, "Yes."

Lorne dropped a box loudly on the floor and everyone gasped in shock, "What?!" they all said at once.

Elizabeth seemed a little surprised by them, "I had a nightmare," she explained, "about Falron; he carried me to his bed and stayed with me so I wouldn't be afraid."

Laura visibly sighed of relief, "Oh, you slept with him not _slept_ with him," using emphasis to make her point. "I still don't know if that's a good thing though," she admitted.

"He helped me," she defended, "he didn't do anything wrong."

"I suppose," Laura said with skepticism before returning to helping Teyla with the packing.

Desperate to change the subject, Elizabeth turned to Lorne with a smile, "What are you going to do now that you've completed job?"

"Yeah, are you going to continue to rage, pillage and plunder?" Laura teased.

"Actually," Lorne said, "I've decided to join the Administration."

That earned shocked looks from all the women in the room, "Are you serious?" Laura asked.

"What caused this decision?" Teyla inquired.

"Well, Carson mentioned sticking around because he wants to hang out with his new girlfriend," his statement made Laura smile at Carson with glee, "And Rodney said that the war would need a genius like him and I figured why not? It might be fun doing what something for someone other than myself."

Teyla couldn't but smile, "All I can say is…there goes the war."

"Void help us," Laura agreed

Not everything was going with Teyla to the Ranue base; some of her things were being placed in a storage compartment until her return. Aryne had volunteered to supervise this but she was beginning to regret her decision as she was on her own and some of the boxes were very heavy. She had just finished stacking a pile of boxes, taller than she was when Aryne busied herself folding up some rugs. She let out a shriek when she was shoved to the floor and then heard the sound of boxes tumbling to the ground.

"You okay?" Lorne asked when raised his head to look at her.

"I'm fine," she replied, "What are you doing here?"

"Laura suggested you might need a hand," he told her as he helped her to her feet, "and I came just in time to see you about to be squashed into atoms by that box tower you had invented."

"Thanks," Aryne said as she went back to folding rugs, "I've organized the boxes by which room they belong in: kitchen, living room and bedroom.

"What's with those boxes over there?" he pointed to a large pile over by the door.

"That is the too-heavy-to-lift pile."

He chuckled, "I'll tackle that one then." They worked in silence for a while, occasionally stealing secret glances at one another. He had just finished stacking one box when he turned her around to face him, "I didn't say this back on Acura, but thanks for helping me out there."

"You were shot," she stated, "I couldn't just let you bleed to death. How is the shoulder by the way?"

"Fine, Doc's says it's healing nicely."

"That's good," she said, turning back around to organize another set of boxes.

Marcus pursed his as he tried to figure out a way to word what he wanted to say. Void, he couldn't remember the last time he had apologized to anyone. "I…uh…look, I wanted to say…"

Aryne turned around, her amber eyes watching him with curiosity, "What?"

"I'm sorry," he finally voiced, "about what I said after Cirrus I mean. I didn't know that…"

"That I've never done what you accuse me off?" she finished. He nodded. "Laura told you I assume," she continued.

"Yeah," Marcus said, "and she took great pleasure in it, let me tell you."

That made her laugh a little, "I'm sure she did."

A tense moment stretched between them and he didn't know what to say. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked around, "It looks like we're done."

"Yeah," she replied.

"I'll see you later then," he said and turned to leave.

"I'm going into training," she stopped him; "I don't know when I'll be back."

"Oh," Lorne said, not sure of what else to say, "Then I'll see you whenever."

"Yeah, whenever."

"Okay," he said, "I guess there's nothing else to say but…goodbye," he held out his hand.

Aryne stared at the outstretched hand before finally accepting it, "Goodbye."

For some reason the word seemed so trivial, as if it wasn't enough. Seven letters and two syllables were not enough for her, she needed more closure. They shook hands and he watched as he walked away. Once the door closed she pressed her forehead to the box her arms were resting on. What was wrong with her? She hated that man and now…she already missed him.

"It's not like he cares," she muttered to herself, "He's probably headed out to celebrate right now."

Aryne forced herself to push him to the back of her mind and decided to go over the boxes one more time. She didn't know that Marcus was leaning against the other side of the closed door with his eyes closed chastising his heart for aching the way it did.

* * *

The team helped Teyla settle down in her new apartment on the small Ranue base hidden on Jilkar. The Last Seer was busy undergoing the training Jack was helping her endure. He and Sam had managed to convince the rest of the council members to let him do the instructing on how to advance her gift. Teyla was grateful for that since now she wouldn't have to explain to anyone why she was gaining weight in a couple of months. 

That night, Jack found he couldn't sleep without Sam there beside him. He rebuked himself since he had slept alone in the past but that was all before he fell in love and got married; now he missed the fact that he couldn't reach over and see his wife's lovely face.

He hoped maybe a walk would wear him out enough to finally get some sleep. He wandered into the conservatory, a lovely place filled with green plants and colorful flowers including the Night Maiden which only bloomed at night. The ceiling was entirely made of glass so one could look up and see the light of the stars and Jilkar's two moons.

The shadowy form of someone lying on a stone bench made him jump back startled, "Creepy person on the bench, what's up?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, Jack," Elizabeth apologized, sitting up; "I didn't think anyone would come here."

"Understandable," he said, taking seat beside her, "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

"I asked first."

"I was looking at the stars," she said, "Why are you here?"

"I miss Sam," he told her, "thought maybe fresh air would help."

Elizabeth looked down at her lap, "It won't," she replied, a little too knowingly something Jack noticed.

"So why are you really out here?" he asked. She looked at him a little fearfully when she realized he knew she had lied before. "You can tell me whatever it is," he told her.

She thought about it before finally admitting, "I miss him."

Jack swallowed before asking, "Sheppard?" He let out a sigh when she nodded, "That's not good, Liz, _really_ not good."

"You don't understand," she defended, "He was so kind to me."

"That's part of his act…"

"No," Elizabeth inserted, "he didn't have to be kind; he just was. He protected from Falron when he tried to force himself on me."

"I didn't know that," he admitted, now pondering over what she was saying, "What else did he do?"

"He kissed me."

"What?!" Jack exclaimed, "He kissed you?!"

She shrunk back a little, "That's bad too isn't it?"

"Depends on how you look at it," he said, "I'm sure to you it was good but in Ranue terms…not so much."

Elizabeth sat in silence for several moments, "I don't know why."

"Why what?"

"Why he kissed me," she explained, "The first time…"

"First? How many times were there?"

"Just two," she assured him, "The first time he was just showing me how it was done but the second…he just kissed me and I don't know why."

"You didn't say anything or ask anything?" he inquired.

Elizabeth shook her head, "Can you tell me?"

"No," Jack said, "I don't know why." It was the truth. His original thought that maybe Sheppard had tried to seduce her was beginning to look less and less like a possibility.

"He's a good man," Elizabeth stated, "He's just misguided."

"Maybe you're right," he agreed.

"Do you think he could change?"

Jack pursed his lips, "Daniel knows more history stuff than me but I do know that no Varren has ever switched sides."

"But do you think it's possible?" she pressed.

He shrugged, "Anything is possible I guess. A lot of people thought you were just a myth and here you are."

Elizabeth smiled, "I hope he can change."

Jack looked at her wisely, "I think he already has."

* * *

_7 months later_

Teyla's scream echoed the room as she grasped the headboard, the spasm of pain passed after a moment and she relaxed, "This hurts worse than a blast from a Caron Cannon!" she yelled.

After spending months on the hidden Ranue base her baby's time had come and now she was really wishing it hadn't, "Please I'll take the epidural now I beg you!"

The doctor looked at her hesitantly, "It's too late."

"Too late! This baby is going to rip me apart!" Then she swore and cursed Ronon to the fiery world of Harlan. Another contraction came followed by and more and more and soon enough she was cursing everyone around her.

Elizabeth watched from the shadows until she couldn't take anymore, she rushed forwards and clasped her friend's hand, "Why are you doing this?" Teyla asked panting.

"Because you're my friend."

A few hours later Teyla's baby girl was born and carried away screaming Teyla leaned back against the pillows exhausted, "Never sleep with a man," Teyla told Elizabeth, "because nine months later it is NOT worth it! I mean the guys go on as happy as can be while we have to go through the pain and labor and…" She gasped as the Ranue Marta brought in her baby girl and laid her in her arms.

Teyla stared at the tiny life in her arms and played with the little fingers, "I take it all back, it is worth it."

Elizabeth laughed and softly felt the baby's fuzzy head, "What are you going to name her?"

Teyla didn't hesitate, "Adilene," she explained, "it means hope."

Elizabeth smiled, "Hope…its perfect."

It was all anyone needed to save a life, win a war or just keep on living. Hope, which is what Teyla had in more ways than one.

Hope.

_Fin_

* * *

(Voice over)

**Sam:** (quietly) we're losing the war Jack

**Jack:** I know

**Announcer:** The war is ending…

**Deymos:** The time of the Varren has come

**Announcer: **Change is near

**Teyla:** My life no longer is the Administration

**Ronon:** Then what is it?

**Adilene:** Mommy! (She jumps into the bed and wakes her mother)

**Announcer:** Pasts return

**Aryne:** Why are you acting this way?!

**Lorne:** There are things about me I don't want you to know.

**Ranue 1:** The Libra is not herself

**Ranue 2:** No, she is too much like herself

**Announcer: **And the Libra surrenders

**Elizabeth:** It's this feeling I get when I'm around you

**John:** Tonight I'm going to treat you the way a woman should

(Shots of them cuddling in bed)

**Teyla:** Do you have any idea what you are doing? This foolish affair or yours could cost us the war!

**Elizabeth:** I'll never betray the Ranue

**Announcer:** Secrets are kept

**Lorne: **I can't be with you; I don't want to be with you.

**Aryne:** Then why did you kiss me?

(Shot of them cuddling in bed)

**Laura:** You should tell him about your daughter

**Teyla: **No, he'll never know because I'll never see him again

**Ronon:** You cannot escape

**Teyla:** I will be no one's prisoner…especially yours

**Teyla: **I hate you now more than ever

**Ronon: **And yet you still want me

(Teyla and Ronon cuddle in bed)

**Announcer**: The time has come…

**Deymos:** I will crush the Administration in one full stroke

**Laura:** He is a Varren…you have to kill him

**Elizabeth: **I don't think I can

**Announcer: **…the beginning of the end

**Ronon:** I left for a cause I believe in

**Teyla:** But you left behind so much trouble for me to deal with

**Administration Officer: **Agent Emmagen…you are under arrest for treason

**Elizabeth: **So many lives are at stake, it all comes down to one person…me

**Ranue:** In order to complete her destiny the Libra may die

(Shots of a space battle)

(Shot of Orion blowing up)

(John and Elizabeth facing each other in battle)

(Teyla and Ronon facing each other in battle)

(Elizabeth walking in and seeing Deymos)

**Announcer: **Libra Trilogy Part III: Destiny

**Deymos:** The hour of destiny is at hand…can you complete it?

* * *

A/N: So do you guys forgive me? Are you jazzed about the third one? Read and Review!!!


End file.
